Les profanateurs du destin
by kuroi sekai
Summary: TRAD Harry Potter a une cicatrice que tout le monde ne peut pas voir. Draco le peut et il ne s'arrêtera pas de chercher tant qu'il ne saura pas de quoi il s'agit. Slash HPDM
1. Chapter 1

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de la traduire

**Auteur:**Hojaverde

**Titre ****: **Los profanadores del destino

**Rating/ Paring :**M Slash HD

**Disclaimer **: Malheureusement tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à Hojaverde

**Note : merci à Anabanana94 pour avoir bien voulu reprendre le rôle de ma bêta et d'avoir corriger le chapitre !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

C'était parfait.

Harry ne savait pas si c'était parce que ça faisait longtemps qu'il désirait ça ou parce qu'à ce niveau là, il ne pensait plus avec rationalité, mais même s'il avait peu d'expérience sexuelle, il n'avait jamais eu un coup aussi bon que celui-là. Il avait l'impression que le corps dans lequel il se perdait, l'attirait vers lui sans remède tout en dominant les ébats de sa position passive, et lui octroyait la responsabilité de lui donner le plaisir qu'il méritait. Harry continuait à donner encore et encore pour être sûr qu'il en ait, bougeant ses hanches en s'aidant de l'impulsion donnée par ses genoux bien ancrés dans le matelas, les mains posées sur les épaules pâles, embrassant le dos trempé de sueur et cette nuque tentante. Et au milieu d'un tel paroxysme, il entendait cette voix haletante et traîtresse qui avait le pouvoir de manier sa volonté comme s'il était un empereur.

- Harry… touche-moi… Harry…

Harry ne put qu'obéir, glissant sa main sur le ventre ferme jusqu'à l'endroit où la voix le lui avait demandé. Il aurait obéit à cent ordres pour obtenir le gémissement qu'il reçut en retour.

- Merlin… je vais jouir… je vais jouir…

- Jouis.

Sa voix devait avoir aussi un certain pouvoir parce que le corps qu'il possédait se tendit et le sexe qu'il caressait éjacula dans sa main en un orgasme long et entrecoupé. Harry ressentit de la fierté en voyant le plaisir envahir son amant, mais c'était une vision à laquelle il était difficile de résister. Il lui suffit de deux va-et-vient avant de jouir aussi, les yeux fermés, les doigts de pieds contractés et son âme glissant sur la peau nue de Draco Malfoy.

Peu après, quand la sensation de froid les envahis, Harry leur jeta un sort de nettoyage et les recouvrit d'un drap. A sa surprise, Draco ne recula pas et garda leurs bras et jambes emmêlées, position dans laquelle ils s'étaient retrouvé après l'orgasme, et il chercha un contact avec son corps, mettant une jambe entre les siennes et lui proposant le creux de son épaule comme oreiller. Harry mit son bras autour de sa taille, satisfait. Il ne s'attendait pas à un Draco affectueux après le sexe ni à ce qu'ils parlent. Mais il n'avait pas fini de le surprendre.

- Est-ce que tous les Auror baisent comme toi ?

Harry sourit d'une oreille à l'autre.

- Et tous les hommes politiques comme toi ?

- Je ne suis pas un homme politique, je suis diplomate.

- Tout comme moi. De plus, je ne peux pas croire que je suis le premier Auror avec lequel tu sors.

- Tu sais, j'essaie de rester en marge de la loi autant que possible.

- Je n'en doute pas. De toute façon, tu ne perds pas ton temps, tu es avec le meilleur.

- Depuis quand es-tu devenu un modèle d'estime de soi, Potter ?

- Depuis que j'ai couché avec le meilleur mec du Ministère.

- _Touché. _Je ne peux rien dire contre ça.

Harry ne voulait pas que le moment se brise. Le silence qui prit place était agréable; confortable, partagé et calme. Il n'avait jamais pensé que résoudre cette tension sexuelle qui durait depuis des mois entre lui et Draco lui apporterait autant. Il était sûr que le sexe serait bon, le simple fait de se frôler dans un couloir ou de partager l'ascenseur tous les matins avait à chaque fois engendré un léger problème entre ses jambes. Sans parler des réceptions organisées par le Ministère auxquelles Draco agissait comme un poisson dans l'eau, avec sa robe de gala, les centaines de langues qu'il connaissait et où Harry se consacrait à son discours et à flirter avec lui après plusieurs verres d'alcool. Le sexe avec lui présageait d'être un feu d'artifice mais rien n'avait laissé penser que tout le reste soit aussi chaud. Harry ne voulait pas s'endormir, mais c'était presque impossible en ayant Draco dans ses bras qui lui prodiguait de douces caresses dans la paume de sa main.

- Qui t'a fait ça ?

Il avait chuchoté cette phrase mais Harry ouvrit les yeux, sortit de son rêve où Draco était une sorte de mannequin vivant et hypnotisant dans un magasin d'équipement de Quidditch.

- Quoi ?

- Cette cicatrice, comment te l'es-tu faite ?

Draco montra la paume de sa main mais il avait beau se forcer, Harry ne voyait rien. Et à sa connaissance, il n'avait jamais eu aucune cicatrice à cet endroit.

- Draco, quelle cicatrice ?

- Voyons, quelle cicatrice? Celle-là – de son doigt, Draco traça une ligne de la base de son pouce jusqu'à son annulaire.

- Mais il n'y a rien là …

- D'accord, Harry. Si tu ne veux pas me le dire, ce n'est rien. Dormons, ok.

Harry ne voulait pas que Draco pense qu'il cachait quelque chose mais le sommeil le gagnait et c'était trop tentant pour qu'il n'y succombe pas. De plus, même s'il essayait de toutes ses forces, Harry ne voyait toujours rien dans sa main. Heureusement, Draco ne rompit pas le contact et s'endormit peu après lui.

Quand Harry se réveilla le lendemain, Draco était déjà parti. Sans vouloir se poser de question sur ce que ça signifiait, il prit une longue douche, revêtit l'uniforme des Auror et alla dans la cuisine pour se préparer un bon petit déjeuner. C'est alors qu'il le vit, accroché sur la porte de son réfrigérateur et tenu par un aimant de Manchester United, la chose la plus Moldu que Draco ait probablement dû toucher dans sa vie.

_J'ai dû m'en aller tôt car j'ai une réunion à la première heure. Je déjeune dehors mais veux-tu que nous dînions ensemble ?_

_Le meilleur mec du Ministère._

_PS : Tu ronfles comme un Magyar à pointes. _

Et Harry esquissa son premier sourire de la journée.

* * *

><p>Draco apparut dans la même ruelle que ces derniers jours. Plusieurs sorciers et sorcières apparurent aussi, réduisant ainsi l'espace libre au minimum. Heureusement, le transplanage ne permettait pas que deux sorciers se matérialisent au même endroit, même si on y pensait. Draco se dirigea vers la rue principale, lissant sa robe de sorcier et pensant à dire au Ministre que le fait de passer inaperçu au milieu du Londres Moldu ne devrait pas inclure aussi peu d'espace et autant de crasse. A quelques pas d'ici, il y avait des marches qui conduisaient, en apparence, à des bains publics. Il prit le couloir orné du mot "monsieur", sortit sa fiche dorée avec les initiales MDM* et il l'introduisit dans le dérouleur de papier toilettes en damier. Et venait la partie la plus humiliante, à son avis, monter sur les toilettes et tirer sur la chaîne pour faire apparaître, enfin, une cheminée de l'atrium.<p>

- Combien de jours encore, Weasley ?

- Je ne sais pas, Ambassadeur. Les cheminées du deuxième étage posent toujours problèmes en emmenant ceux qui les utilisent dans des endroits inattendus.

Percy Weasley le regardait depuis l'entrée de son bureau comme s'il en jouissait. En tant que conseiller de Shacklebolt, il était son intermédiaire direct avec le Ministre et il faisait étalage de la même rancune que n'importe quel Weasley envers un Malfoy. Il ne s'était jamais adressé à lui par son nom de famille et Draco avait l'impression qu'à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans son bureau, il devenait encore plus roux sous l'effet de la rage.

- Et pourquoi ne puis-je pas utiliser celle d'un autre étage?

- Parce que ce serait contre le protocole de sécurité. Chaque cheminée est attribuée à un nombre bien précis du personnel de chaque section et elles ne peuvent pas être ouvertes à d'autres départements. Le Bureau des Auror a refusé la demande.

_Et un certain Auror ne m'a rien refusé hier soir. _

Perdu dans ses souvenirs, Draco cacha son sourire vorace sous un sourire ironique. Tout bien considéré, il n'allait pas mourir s'il devait transplaner encore quelques temps au même endroit que tous les fonctionnaires du Ministère. Mais un nouveau refus du Bureau des Auror à l'une de ses demandes et il pourrait fournir l'excuse parfaite pour les accuser d'accident.

- Tu peux te retirer, Weasley. Je dois recevoir l'Ambassadeur Coréen. Je ferai un compte rendu au Ministre quand la réunion sera terminée, je suis sûr qu'il sera intéressé d'en connaître les résultats.

Percy acquiesça comme s'il y était forcé et sortit de son bureau. Il ne le lâchait jamais, tout ce que pouvait faire Draco afin de ne plus l'avoir dans son champ de vision, c'était de lui rappeler l'importance de son poste et de son travail.

* * *

><p>Harry devait reconnaître qu'il ressentait de l'envie quand il voyait transplaner une équipe d'Auror envoyée en mission. Toute la paperasse qui s'étalait sur son bureau sous forme de parchemin et de mémorandum ne lui apparaissait pas le moins du monde aussi intéressant qu'un bref échange de sorts en courant derrière des méchants. Certains diraient qu'il avait été assez en danger pour combler quatre vies mais sans ça, la vie n'était plus la même.<p>

Parfois, il pensait qu'il était devenu trop tôt le Chef des Auror. Il avait plus profité de ses études à l'Académie ou de ses années en tant que nouveau que de sa fulgurante et récente ascension. Mais quand il pensait à James, Albus et Lily, il était reconnaissant que sa vie ne soit plus trop dangereuse malgré son besoin d'adrénaline. De plus, le poste l'avait un peu éloigné de toute action mais ça lui avait donné un siège au Magenmagot et ça, à côté de la campagne agressive de Hermione pour l'abrogation des lois pro sang-pur, il avait réussi à rendre le monde magique un peu plus démocratique, dans cette oligarchie où tout sorcier de sang Moldu pouvait faire tomber Shacklebolt.

Heureusement, la population magique paraissait assez contente du gouvernement actuel mit en place après la chute de Voldemort. Du moins, ceux qui n'étaient pas à Azkaban ou ceux qui n'avaient pas la marque des ténèbres sur le bras. Draco inclut, qui même si il l'avait, s'était fait une place dans le système et y participait sans aucun dégoût. La marque de Draco… Il avait ressentit un certain malaise après l'avoir déshabillé, ayant peur de ne pas pouvoir supporter la voir sur sa peau mais ça ne s'était pas aussi mal passé. A un moment, il avait même osée la frôler de ses lèvres. Peut-être que si les choses se passaient bien entre eux, ils arriveraient à plaisanter sur ce sujet ou jouer au Mangemort qui baise un Auror attaché au lit…

Un léger coup contre la porte fit sursauter Harry, le sortant de son cinquième rêve érotique de la journée.

- Entrez.

- Tu es occupé ? - Des cheveux intensément bleus et un énorme sourire firent leurs apparitions par la porte entrouverte.

- Teddy! Vas-y, rentre!

Harry ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Son filleul avait déjà vingt-deux ans et il le dépassait d'une bonne tête mais même ainsi il le serrait dans ses bras chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Ce qui était rare ces derniers temps depuis que Teddy avait décidé de parcourir l'Europe en tant que volontaire pour éradiquer la discrimination envers certaines créatures magiques. Son discours en Allemagne sur l'innocence des loups-garous avait fait les gros titres de la Gazette du Sorcier et avait eu d'énormes répercussions dans l'opinion publique. Andromeda disait que c'était un imprudent, Victoire qu'il était inconsidéré et Harry pensait qu'il était extraordinaire.

- Quand es-tu rentré ?

- Il y a quelques heures. Après grand-mère, tu es la première personne que je vois.

- Je ne sais pas ce que Victoire va en penser…

Le haussement d'épaules et l'expression insouciante de Teddy ne prédisaient rien de bon.

- Quoi que je fasse, elle va se plaindre comme toujours, parrain. C'est pour ça que je préfère venir te raconter comment sont les prisons des Auror russes.

- Teddy Lupin! Ne me dis pas que tu as été arrêté pour avoir fait un scandale en public…

- C'était seulement une petite manifestation, sans trop de tapage. Tu sais, ils te lancent un Incarcerem sous lequel ils te laissent pendant des heures et quand tu arbores une expression repentie…

- Etre arrêté n'est pas amusant, Teddy.

- Allons parrain… oui, c'est amusant! Mangeons ensemble et je te raconterai tous les détails.

Le Chef des Auror acquiesça malgré lui.

* * *

><p>Les Trois Dragons était un restaurant sélect du Chemin de Traverse où Draco avait l'habitude de conclure de grands accords internationaux ou lors de ces jours de congé, d'inviter son meilleur ami à manger. Heureusement, son meilleur ami avait presque autant de galions que lui et les invitations à une table privée arrosée des meilleurs vins étaient réciproques. Ce jour-ci, en autre, c'était Blaise qui régalait.<p>

- Dis-moi ce qui se passe, Draco. La Corée va se joindre à la Grande-Bretagne et ils t'ont nommé Empereur des nouvelles terres prolifiques ?

Draco sourit derrière son verre et il but une gorgée de son Château Laffitte. Pour les vins, les Moldu avaient vraiment des mains en or. Les sorciers avaient atteint leur apogée avec la bièraubeurre.

- Non, attend. Dumbledore est sortit d'outre-tombe avec une nouvelle prophétie qui dit que tu seras bientôt Ministre.

Le petit morceau de viande que Draco portait à sa bouche ne réussit pas à cacher son sourire.

- C'est ça, Blaise. Quelqu'un devrait le dire à la Gazette du Sorcier.

- Dis-moi ce qui se passe, Draco. Parce qu'à part le jour où Scorpius est né, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi heureux. Et si je remonte dans le temps, la dernière fois c'était quand tu avais neuf ans.

- L'improbable s'est produit.

Blaise reposa son couteau et sa fourchette dans l'assiette, avec le bruit approprié pour avoir l'air surpris mais pas mal éduqué.

- Potter ?

- Comment le sais-tu ? Un jour, je vais me fâcher du fait que tu me connaisses aussi bien.

- Merlin, je savais qu'un jour viendrait où vous mettrez fin à cette idiotie que vous avez commencé. Mais cependant… comment était-ce ?

- Franchement, délicieux.

Draco passa distraitement sa langue sur la fourchette, comme s'il parlait du plat qu'il dégustait et non du fait de coucher avec un autre homme.

- Et maintenant ?

- Maintenant, recommencer autant de fois que possible.

- Ambitieux comme toujours.

- Existe-t-il une autre façon?

Deux sourires firent leur apparition alors que deux verres de vin s'entrechoquaient.

* * *

><p>A l'heure du dîner, Harry ne savait pas s'il serait capable d'avaler ne serait-ce qu'une bouchée. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi nerveux pour un rendez-vous. C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouverait seul avec Draco. La nuit dernière, ils s'étaient retrouvés par hasard dans le même bar à côté du Ministère, ils avaient bu quelques verres ensemble et ils s'étaient retrouvés dans les toilettes des hommes avant de finir dans un lit, ce qui n'avait rien à voir avec le fait de s'asseoir l'un en face de l'autre tout en ayant une conversation entre hommes civilisés et en essayant de ne pas avoir une érection.<p>

Une heure plus tard, Harry se dit qu'il n'aurait pas dû être aussi inquiet. Ils conversaient d'une manière naturelle et détendue. Ils trouvaient des sujets sans trop d'effort, poussés par la simple curiosité de connaître la vie de l'autre. Draco s'amusait beaucoup plus qu'il ne le montrait à travers son expression placide qu'il arborait toujours. Il n'avait pas choisi un lieu trop somptueux mais un petit restaurant à Pré-au-Lard avec une cheminée et une atmosphère privée. Harry trouvait le vin merveilleux et la nourriture, selon son opinion, était très riche. L'ambiance de flirt qui les enveloppait quand arriva le dessert le fit frissonner de haut en bas. Ils mirent peu de temps à se retrouver chez lui, s'embrassant sur le canapé et enlevant ces vêtements gênants qui s'obstinaient à compliquer les choses.

Cette fois, ce fut Draco au dessus. Lent, tortionnaire, autoritaire, juste comme Harry aimait. Quand ils eurent jouis, Harry l'entoura d'une manière possessive de ses bras et de ses jambes et il ne se détacha de son corps que pour aller chercher deux bières au frigo. Quand il revint dans la chambre, Draco enleva avec adresse le bouchon grâce au décapsuleur. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris.

- Comment sais-tu autant de choses sur le monde Moldu ?

- J'ai été marié, tu te rappelles ?

- A une sorcière.

- Oui, c'est à peu près ça.

- Je veux dire qu'elle n'était pas Moldu, Draco.

- Mais c'était mon épouse, celle qui allait mettre au monde mon fils et je devais être un bon mari. Ce n'est pas pour autant que je n'aimais plus les bites.

- Et laisse moi deviner, tu allais les chercher dans l'autre monde.

- Très bonne déduction, Potter. Santé.

La bière était froide et c'était une bénédiction pour la gorge sèche de Harry. Surtout qu'il lui fallait reprendre des forces pour parler de certaines choses.

- Je l'ai fait aussi. Je veux dire, je n'ai jamais été infidèle mais quand je me suis séparé de Ginny… et bien, j'ai aussi cherché d'autres… choses.

- Des bites ?

- Tu aimes ce mot, n'est-ce pas Malfoy ?

- J'adore ça – dit-il comme s'il savourait vraiment le mot, ou autre chose, dans sa bouche- C'est dommage que nous ne nous soyons jamais rencontrés dans l'une de ces antres Moldu.

- Nous nous sommes trouvés maintenant.

- Oui, tout à fait.

Draco déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Harry l'entoura encore une fois d'un bras, se disant que cette position était sa favorite à partir de maintenant. Pendant un moment on n'entendit plus que le bruit de la bière dans les bouteilles. Jusqu'à ce que Harry regarde la paume de sa main en se rappelant ce qu'il lui avait dit.

- Ecoute Draco … à propos de la cicatrice d'hier, je voudrais te dire que je ne veux pas que tu crois que…

- Calme-toi, Harry. C'est moi qui dois m'excuser. Un pacte de sang est quelque chose de privé et aucun sorcier ne devrait poser de question sur ça. Je suis désolé, je ne recommencerai pas.

- Un pacte de sang ? Je n'ai jamais fait de pacte de sang.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de mentir.

- Draco! Tu veux bien m'écouter ? Je ne l'ai jamais fait.

Draco se redressa pour le regarder droit dans les yeux et après une brève analyse, il eut l'air de le croire.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Bien sûr que oui. Le seul sang que j'ai versé dans un rituel était celui que Voldemort m'a prit pour revenir à la vie. Ce fut sur le bras et je n'ai aucune marque.

- C'est bon, je te crois.

- J'en suis content car je te ne mens pas. Et je te jure que je ne vois aucune cicatrice dans ma main Draco, aucune.

- Moi je la vois Harry mais je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que je porte la marque, je peux voir la trace des sorts des Mangemorts. Si ça ne te fait pas mal et que tu ne l'as jamais sentie, ça n'a pas trop d'importance.

- Je suppose que non.

-Allez, oublions ça. On peut essayer la boîte noire ? J'ai vu que tu en as une et je ne sais pas comment elle fonctionne. Il y en avait dans les hôtels auxquels j'allais avec les Moldu. Est-ce vrai qu'il y a des images à l'intérieur?

Harry sourit d'une oreille à l'autre.

-C'est une télévision, Malfoy. Et je vais te montrer quel genre d'images on peut voir sur certaines chaînes.

**A SUIVRE…**

*Ministère de la Magie

**Et oui, je suis de retour avec cette nouvelle traduction et je m'en réjouis! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions si le cœur vous en dit. La suite sera publiée dimanche prochain. Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de la traduire.

**Auteur:**Hojaverde

**Titre ****: **Los profanadores del destino

**Rating/ Paring :**M Slash HD

**Disclaimer **: Malheureusement tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à Hojaverde

**Note :** Merci à Anabanana94 pour sa correction !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

Le porno Moldu fut une expérience très intéressante mais aucun d'eux n'oublièrent la conversation qui avait précédée. Harry n'aimait pas savoir qu'il y avait quelque chose sur lui qu'il ne pouvait pas voir ni expliquer et Draco ne serait pas tranquille tant qu'il ne serait pas sûr qu'aucune malédiction ne tomberait sur la tête de Harry à un certain moment ou après trois cent treize cycles lunaires. Cependant, ils ne s'étaient en aucun cas concertés sur le fait qu'ils feraient des recherches. Une fois seul, Draco recourut à la bibliothèque du Manoir Malfoy et Harry à ce qu'il avait de semblable à sa portée, son amie Hermione.

- Ca fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venu! Tu as l'air d'aller bien ?

- Herm… Chaque fois que je viens au Département de la Justice Magique, tu sais que je passe toujours.

Un tas de parchemins qui devait contenir au minimum deux cents nouvelles instructions se trouvaient sur le bureau de Hermione, devant être un gros poids mort. En quelques années, le Magenmagot avait abrogé et approuvé plus de lois que dans tout le reste de son histoire. L'artisane de la majorité de ces propositions ne put s'empêcher de sourire, satisfaite.

- C'est la preuve qu'on travaille beaucoup. Et les Auror sont les premiers qui doivent être informés des normes et des peines auxquelles s'exposent ceux qui ne les respectent pas. Surtout le Chef de la Division.

Harry soupira et se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

- Dis-moi que tu as un retourneur de temps. Je veux revenir à mes douze ans.

- Harry, je ne pense pas que tu veuilles vraiment retourner à ta douzième année, la période où tu courais après un basilic. Au moins, ces papiers n'ont pas de canines…

- Je ne parierais pas.

Hermione sourit et elle s'appuya contre le bord de la table. Harry l'a regarda et lui sourit en retour tout en jouant avec un fil de sa tunique, comme à chaque fois qu'il voulait parler et qu'il ne trouvait pas les bon mots.

- Je te connais, qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ? Ginny te pose-t-elle encore des problèmes? Même si elle s'obstine, le Magenmagot n'annulera pas la garde partagée.

S'il y avait des instants où Harry était extrêmement fier de son amie, c'était quand il se rappelait tout son travail sur les divorces dans la société magique. Les mariages et les liens magiques étaient toujours réalisés selon un compromis ancestral supposément incassable et le mot divorce était à peine connu quelques décennies en arrière. C'était sûr que des mariages tournaient au vinaigre mais les conditions de cette rupture n'étaient pas encadrées par la loi et la famille la plus puissante des deux était habituellement celle qui décidait du destin des enfants et du partage des biens. Hermione avait réussi, en peu de temps, à ce que le Magenmagot lui-même se charge des cas de divorce où il n'existait aucun consensus entre les conjoints. Harry ne pensait pas à cette période là que quelques années plus tard, il aurait aussi une audience à ce sujet.

- Non, non. Ginny a abandonné sur ce sujet.

- Très bien. Je ne sais combien de fois j'ai dû lui expliquer qu'elle avait tort. Parfois, elle est vraiment têtue.

En fait oui, il y avait un moment auquel Harry était encore plus fier de Hermione : quand elle l'appuyer dans ses démarches même contre sa belle-famille. Y compris Ron.

"_Madame Weasley, votre réunion commence dans vingt minutes"_

Le visage de la secrétaire se dessina dans l'air afin de délivrer son message.

- Une nouvelle loi ?

- Un accord international pour annuler des frontières superflues; tu devras sûrement aller voter dans quelques jours. Mais dis-moi, tu ne m'as pas encore dis pourquoi tu es là.

- En fait… je voulais te demander ce que tu sais sur les pactes de sang.

- Les pactes de sang ? C'est pour un dossier ?

- Quelque chose comme ça, mais je ne peux rien te dire pour l'instant.

- Eh bien, les pactes de sang font partie de la magie depuis le temps de Merlin, bien que ce soit difficile de le savoir vu le nombre de mythe et de vérité qu'il y a sur ce sujet. Seul le chef du clan pouvait lier le destin de deux familles, et surtout il fallait l'accord des deux parties pour être sûr que le pacte ne serait jamais brisé. Il existe aussi des pactes de sang lors de romances interdites entre deux personnes. Dans tous les cas, une union solide et irréfutable se créait entre les invocateurs.

- Des invocateurs ? Il existe une invocation formelle?

- Bien sûr qu'elle existe. Nous ne parlons pas de deux amis Moldu qui se coupent la paume de la main pour joindre leurs blessures. Il y a des formules magiques très spécifiques pour chaque accord.

- Alors le truc de la main est une invention Moldu ?

- Non, c'est véridique. Dans plusieurs régions hongroises, on a constaté des pactes de sang entre plusieurs membres d'un même clan. Dans ce cas, le sang est versé dans un calice et ils boivent tous dedans. Mais en Europe occidental, tout montre que le pacte se conclut avec une coupure à la main gauche.

Harry regarda instinctivement la paume de sa main. Hermione profita de cet instant pour retracer la cicatrice qu'aurait laissé un pacte de sang sur elle. Elle aurait pu être identique à celle que Draco avait décrite, avec la seule différence qu'il avait assuré qu'elle était dans sa main droite.

- Toujours avec la main gauche ? Et pas la droite ?

Hermione regarda la paume de sa main et secoua la tête.

- Non, toujours avec la gauche. La main droite est la main de la guerre, celle qui manie la baguette et qui agit, la gauche est celle proche du cœur, symbole de paix et d'union. Comme tu le vois, ils ne prenaient pas très en compte les gauchers.

- Et c'est toujours d'un accord volontaire?

- Toujours. Avec des invocateurs, un pacte forcé n'aurait aucun effet. Tout comme si une personne ne le souhaite pas, ça tomberait à l'eau.

- Allez… comment sais-tu autant de choses ?

- Ca s'appelle lire, Harry. Un jour je t'apprendrai, si tu veux

- Très drôle.

"_Madame Weasley, monsieur Malfoy vous attend dans la salle de réunion"_

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'arborer un air surpris en entendant le nom que venait de prononcer l'holographie de la secrétaire.

- Malfoy ?

- Oui, nous avons décidé de nous consulter pour concrétiser les derniers points du texte.

- Je ne savais pas qu'il t'aidait.

- Parfois. C'est un accord international et personne ne connaît mieux que lui les représentants étrangers. Pour ne pas dire que c'est un grand interprète, il connaît plusieurs langues. Qui aurait cru qu'il était aussi intelligent ?

- Vous vous êtes disputé plus d'une fois la première place à Poudlard…

- Harry Potter, n'es-tu pas supposé être mon ami ?

- Ne te fâche pas, tu as toujours gagné. Tu t'entends bien avec lui, alors ?

- Disons que depuis qu'il ne m'appelle plus Sang-de-bourbe, nous pouvons avoir des conversations civilisées.

- En vérité, il a beaucoup changé.

- Nous avons tous changé, Harry.

Harry ne pouvait être plus d'accord. Sa vie avait prit un tournant énorme il y a quelques jours et pour l'instant, il savait qu'il voulait le partager. Pourquoi devrait-il se taire? Il était heureux de cette nouvelle situation et Hermione lui avait souvent démontré qu'elle faisait preuve d'une grande compréhension.

- Je dois y aller ou sinon je vais être en retard. Tu me raconteras cette histoire de pacte de sang quand tu le pourras?

Mais, apparemment ce serait pour une autre fois.

- Bien sûr que oui. Et merci beaucoup pour ton aide.

- J'espère que je l'ai été, Harry.

- Sans aucun doute.

Harry prit le tas de parchemin, déposa un baiser sur la joue de son amie et se dirigea vers son bureau. Au moins, il savait autre chose maintenant. Hermione ne pouvait pas voir non plus cette cicatrice supposée que seul Draco voyait.

* * *

><p>Granger pouvait être exténuante. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour croire que la région de Moravia accepterait de bon degré d'ouvrir ses frontières au monde magique allemand. Draco ne savait pas combien de fois il avait essayé de lui expliquer la question douanière et le système de marché mais "Madame loi rapide" continuait d'insister sur l'avance politique que cet accord signifierait. Politique… Autant qu'il le sache, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une bonne dose d'hypocrisie assaisonnée de mensonges qui déguisait des sujets beaucoup moins mondains, comme la prévarication (1) et le népotisme (2). Lui même était une preuve vivante de ce qu'il disait.<p>

On lui avait servit le poste d'Ambassadeur sur un plateau étant donné qu'il faisait ce travail tout les jours, étant à la tête des affaires familiales. La marque sur son bras ou son passé obscur dans les rangs de Mangemorts avait peu importé au Ministère. Ses contacts à l'étranger et son habileté pour négocier sans avoir besoin d'une tierce personne, comme des interprètes, des avocats ou des économistes avaient beaucoup pesé. Et c'était la même chose dans tous les gouvernements magiques. L'Ambassadeur était toujours un des sorciers les plus riches avec une influence internationale, ce qui faisait que Draco, lorsqu'il avait pris ses fonctions au Ministère, les connaissait déjà tous. Et Merlin savait qu'il faisait un bon travail.

Mais pour aujourd'hui, il avait déjà trop travaillé. Profitant que Harry soit de garde jusqu'en début de soirée, Draco décida de rentrer chez lui afin d'examiner les deux derniers rayons de la bibliothèque qui pourraient contenir des informations importantes, si l'on savait bien où chercher.

Lucius lui avait toujours dit qu'un sorcier qui ne connaissait pas la magie noire n'était pas tout à fait un sorcier et Draco était d'accord avec ça. Elle était dangereuse et destructive, si on n'était pas prévoyant elle pouvait nous absorber avec une force incontestable, mais son côté sauvage et indomptable pouvait aussi être utile en ce qui concernait des codes, des clés ou des secrets qui étaient considérés insurmontables. C'est pourquoi les Auror, lors de leur fouille consciencieuse du manoir Malfoy après la guerre, avaient passés plusieurs jours à lire des tomes ennuyeux de potions, de sorts, d'arbres généalogiques et d'héraldique, sans savoir que sous leurs nez se trouvaient des conjurations et des malédictions punies par plus de sept lois distinctes. Des choses que seuls le propriétaire ou son héritier légitime pouvaient voir.

Un gros tome de sorts de lévitation se posa sur la table, laissant un petit nuage de poussière autour de lui. Draco sortit d'une boîte ouvrée sa baguette non enregistré, appuya sa main sur la couverture et récita la conjuration de libération. Une lumière verte entoura ses doigts, fit le tour de son poignet et transperça sa paume jusqu'aux feuilles du livre, révélant son vrai contenu. Ce fut rapide, même si sa main le brûla un peu. La magie noire agissait rarement sans ne causer aucune douleur. Mais elles étaient là, les malédictions qui pourraient affecter Harry.

Deux heures plus tard, aucune ne semblait convenir. La réponse ne se trouvait pas dans les livres du manoir Malfoy et Draco savait déjà où il devrait aller par la suite. Mais pas ce soir. Il avait déjà des projets prévus.

Le lendemain, Draco ouvrit les yeux après avoir sentit la clarté du jour et dès qu'il se fut repositionné dans l'espace-temps, il se rendit compte de deux choses : il ne sentait plus son bras droit et il ne devait pas aller travailler parce que c'était dimanche. Malgré ça, Draco était perdu. Harry avait attrapé son bras et dormait dessus comme une pierre, sans aucune intention de le lâcher. Mais il n'avait aucune réunion de prévue pour qu'il se lève et qu'il le laisse seul une nouvelle fois. Il ressentit une légère crainte en se rendant compte que sa routine d'homme volage, comprenant dîners, sexe et s'enfuir au levé du jour avait complètement changé en une vie commune où on se réveillait la tête dans le cul, on laissait la porte ouverte de la salle de bains, on mangeait dans l'assiette de l'autre et où on préparait le petit déjeuner à deux qui finissait par tâcher le lit.

Ce n'est pas que Draco ne voulait pas ces choses. Il était fatigué des aventures fugaces avec les Moldu auxquels il ne pourrait jamais dire qu'il était Ambassadeur du Ministère de la Magie, ou avec des sorciers qui ne voyaient jamais le Draco au-delà du Malfoy. Mais chaque fois qu'il avait envisagé la possibilité que les choses puissent aller plus loin, il était parti en courant, trouvant mille excuses pour ne pas passer ce cap. Il était curieux de savoir quelles raisons il donnerait cette fois pour abandonner le bateau, qui naviguait beaucoup mieux qu'il ne l'aurait cru en s'agissant de celui de Harry et Draco.

- Tu penses trop.

Surpris, Draco détourna son regard du plafond et se retourna vers Harry, qui l'observait en souriant après avoir parlé d'une voix rauque et paresseuse. Et voilà le regard embrouillé, le gargouillement des ventres qui annonçait le petit déjeuner, et probablement l'envie d'aller aux toilettes. Mais il n'y avait aucune trace de cette envie de fuir tellement sienne.

- Salut.

- Salut … Je sais que tu es très occupé de savoir comment conquérir le monde, mais… j'ai un problème un peu plus bas. - Pour accentuer ses mots, Harry colla d'une façon pas très innocente son érection contre la cuisse de Draco.

- Est-ce que c'est un gros problème ?

- Juge-en par toi même, mais je crois que c'est énorme.

- Vaniteux.

Le rire matinal de Harry agit sur ses sens comme le meilleur excitant. Cela et les baisers qu'il lui prodiguait dans son cou. Sans s'en rendre compte, Draco se retrouva avec Harry sur son corps, incapable de lui rendre ses caresses et il décida donc d'en profiter.

* * *

><p>- J'adore le dimanche.<p>

Draco regarda Harry par-dessus la Gazette du Sorcier, qui s'étirait comme un chat, encore plus dépeigné que d'habitude, les lunettes tordues et souriant comme un adolescent avant de prendre une autre madeleine dans le paquet. Il sourit avec discrétion devant la partie Economie, ressentant un léger chatouillement dans le ventre. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû manger les céréales Moldu bizarre de Potter…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais aujourd'hui ? As-tu des projets ?

- Rien de spécial.

- J'ai l'habitude de manger avec Andromeda le dimanche. De plus, aujourd'hui il y a aussi Teddy. Veux-tu venir avec moi ?

Draco eut l'impression que la photo du batteur qui se trouvait dans la partie Sport, s'arrêtait de voler et le regardait bouche bée. Il essaya de toutes ses forces de garder une expression neutre.

- Harry… je ne peux pas me présenter dans une maison où je n'ai pas été invité.

- Draco, Andromeda est ta tante. Et de plus, c'est moi qui t'invite. Je suis sûr que ça ne la gênera pas.

- Bien qu'elle soit ma tante, nous ne nous sommes jamais parlé. Ce ne serait pas une situation confortable. Mais on peut se voir après.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, prêt à contester mais il ne le fit pas. Il remua son café et acquiesça, semblant comprendre que pour certaines raisons, ce n'était pas encore le moment.

- D'accord. On se verra ce soir.

Au lieu du soulagement qu'il aurait cru avoir, Draco ressentit une pointe de peine en voyant que Harry n'avait pas l'air très content. Il sut qu'il devait faire quelque chose pour y remédier. Tout ce qui lui vint à l'esprit fut de tendre sa main par-dessus la table et de caresser celle de Harry.

- Mais merci de m'avoir invité quand même.

La main de Harry se resserra autour de la sienne.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, Draco. Tu peux venir quand tu voudras.

Et le petit déjeuner retrouva sa bonne humeur.

* * *

><p>Harry sortit de la cheminée et évita de tomber au sol après quelques pas vacillants. Il avait toujours eut des problèmes pour sortir du Réseau de Cheminette et ça entachait parfois sa fierté. Heureusement, il n'y avait personne. Il épousseta ses vêtements et se dirigea vers la cuisine, l'odeur entêtante d'une tarte aux pommes ne pouvant le conduire autre part. Cependant, la discussion enflammée qu'il put entendre en s'approchant de la porte, le fit s'arrêter.<p>

- C'est pas vrai, Theodore! Crois-tu que c'est une excuse pour briser le cœur de quelqu'un ?

- Ce n'est pas une excuse, c'est la vérité! Nous n'avons rien en commun, grand-mère. Peut-être qu'à Poudlard oui mais plus maintenant. Elle veut se marier, avoir une famille et je …

- Et tu parcoures comme un fou le monde entier en gagnant des nuits en prison. Crois-tu que c'est mieux ? Tu es un irresponsable.

- Lutter pour l'égalité est être irresponsable ? Cependant, je n'arrêterai pas. J'ai vingt-deux ans et je suis trop jeune pour jouer à la maison.

- Teddy Lupin! Ca s'appelle former une famille!

- Mais je ne le veux pas! Je suis sûr que nous aurions divorcé.

- Divorcé… que devient ce monde ? Regarde ton parrain, crois-tu qu'il est heureux maintenant ?

- Je ne le sais pas mais avec Ginny il ne l'était pas. Tout comme je ne le serai pas avec Victoire.

- Tu ne peux pas le savoir. Et si Harry avait essayé…

C'en était trop. Harry avait eu cette conversation plusieurs fois avec Andromeda et elle avait été si dévastatrice qu'il ne se sentait pas la force d'en avoir encore une autre. Il aimait cette femme mais son âge et son éducation traditionnelle l'empêchait d'accepter certaines choses à certains moments. Encore moins tous les changements que le monde magique avait assumé depuis la fin de la guerre. Harry se demandait souvent comment Teddy était devenu aussi révolutionnaire sous la tutelle de sa grand-mère mais en se remémorant Nymphadora, il se disait que sa devait être dans les gênes. Comme les cheveux rouges que Teddy arborait en ce moment, une preuve évidente de sa colère.

- Bonjour. J'interromps quelque chose ?

Comme tout bon Black, Andromeda changea sa mine renfrognée en un sourire et elle s''approcha pour l'embrasser.

- Harry, chéri. Non, non, entre. Le repas est presque prêt.

Mais apparemment, il devait y avoir peu de sang des Black chez Teddy.

- J'ai quitté Victoire parce que je ne l'aime plus. Grand-mère s'obstine à dire que nous aurions eu une belle famille, ah, et que je n'aurais pas divorcé. Mais je crois que je vais continuer à parcourir le monde pour obtenir des droits envers les gens comme mon père. Et tu devrais t'éloigner de moi, Harry. Il semble que tu sois un mauvais exemple.

- Teddy! Je n'ai pas dit cela.

Les joues de Andromeda rivalisèrent avec la couleur des cheveux de Teddy. Harry ressentit de la tristesse pour elle et en-même temps de la fierté envers Teddy, ce qui le déséquilibrait comme lorsqu'il sortait d'une cheminée.

- Pourquoi nous ne nous calmons pas et passons à table ?

- Je ne reste pas aujourd'hui. Je viendrai te voir avant de partir en Irlande, Harry.

- D'accord.

- Ted…

- Au revoir, grand-mère.

Andromeda resta silencieuse jusqu'à ce que le deuxième plat soit servi. Harry supposa qu'elle parlait enfin parce qu'elle ne voulait pas être désagréable avec son invité.

- Harry, je n'ai pas voulu dire que…

- Je le sais, Andromeda. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

- Cet enfant va finir par me tuer. Comment peut-il être aussi rebelle ? Parfois je crois que je ne l'ai pas bien éduqué.

- Tu l'as très bien éduqué, Andromeda. Mais tu ne peux pas éviter l'impossible. Teddy est comme sa mère.

- Je le sais, Harry, je le sais. C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas qu'il finisse comme elle.

Ces mots voulaient tout dire et Harry ne trouva pas d'autres meilleures réponses que prendre Andromeda dans ses bras.

* * *

><p>Trois mois après la fin de la guerre, l'Allée des Embrumes avait été nettoyé par les Auror. Tous les artefacts dangereux avaient été détruits ou rangés au Ministère dans des salles sous la responsabilité des Langues-de-plomb et les magasins avaient été réduits en miette. A sa place, une nouvelle rue s'était ouverte sur le Chemin de Traverse, des boutiques de chapeaux, de chouettes et de potions pour les soins des cheveux. Shacklebolt s'était couvert de gloire le jour de l'inauguration, <em>"C'est la fin de l'obscurité"<em> mais six mois plus tard, Draco avait reçu une invitation bizarre, avec une adresse et un mot de passe. L'Allée des Embrumes était de retour mais cette fois à l'extrémité du lumineux Chemin de Traverse.

La mauvaise herbe ne mourait jamais, disaient les Moldu. Et ils n'avaient aucune idée d'à quel point ils avaient raison. Trop occupé à se faire un bon nom dans la société magique, Draco n'y était jamais allé. Mais maintenant il était un homme respecté et il pouvait courir un léger risque en faisant bien attention à ce que personne ne le remarque. Il était conscient que cela pouvait être un piège mais il serait prévoyant. Ce qui signifiait quelques sorts de glamour, sa baguette illégale dans la poche et une cape sombre et large.

Aller au Chemin de Traverse un dimanche après-midi était pure folie mais ça lui fut utile pour se faufiler entre les gens et passer ainsi inaperçu. Il suivit les instructions qu'il avait apprises par cœur, il passa devant Pirouette et Badin, le magasin contigu de vêtements de seconde main et la boutique d'Ollivander reconstruite. Draco arriva au bout de la rue, en face d'un mur et il chercha sur le côté gauche où il trouva un petit magasin de bibelot, sans affiche et sans porte; seulement une fenêtre qui grinça après s'être ouverte en le sentant approcher.

- Que désirez-vous ?

Draco ne voyait rien dans cette obscurité mais pour l'instant, tous se déroulait bien. Il pensa qu'il ne perdait rien à essayer.

- J'ai laissé une montre à réparer.

- Quand s'est-elle arrêtée ?

- Le trois mai mille neuf cent quatre-vingt-dix-huit.

- Avez-vous le reçu ?

Draco sortit l'invitation et l'a montra sans la lâcher.

- Je vois, c'est une montre très ancienne.

- Un héritage de famille.

- Je vais voir ça.

La fenêtre grinça une nouvelle fois dans cette après-midi paisible et pendant un instant, il ne se passa rien. Jusqu'à ce qu'une porte ne commence à se matérialiser. Seulement ça n'en n'était pas une, c'était un portail et Draco n'hésita pas à le traverser. De l'autre côté se trouvait un énorme salon circulaire avec des murs tellement hauts que de la où il était, il lui était impossible de voir le plafond qui se perdait dans l'obscurité. Des escaliers en colimaçon donnaient accès aux étages vers une vitrine remplies d'objets et de créatures obscures qui transformaient cette pièce en une espèce de musée Mangemort. Il n'y avait bien sûr qu'une personne pouvant posséder ce genre d'endroit : monsieur Barjow qui s'approchait de lui, plus courbé et gauche que jamais, avec l'éclat fier d'un survivant dans les yeux.

- Je ne sais combien de fois j'ai espéré cet instant, monsieur Malfoy. L'attente a été longue mais je ne doutais pas que ce jour viendrait.

- Sincèrement, je n'avais pas l'intention de venir mais j'ai besoin d'une information que je ne n'arrive pas à trouver par les réseaux conventionnels.

- Pas même par les réseaux conventionnels d'un Ambassadeur ?

- Pas même par eux.

- Comptez sur moi, alors.

- J'ai besoin de livre qui traite de malédiction laissant des cicatrices invisibles sur son possesseur.

- Oh, des livres… Ca se voit que jusqu'à aujourd'hui vous nous avez plus rendu visite.

- Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

- Les livres n'ont pas eu autant de chance que le reste de nos possessions. Ils brûlent facilement et inspirent plus de peur que toute autre chose.

- Vous n'avez pas de livres ?

- Non, je regrette. Pas un seul.

- Et vous ne savez rien sur ce sujet ?

- Je n'ai jamais été un grand lecteur, monsieur Malfoy mais j'ai une très bonne mémoire. Je suis certain que votre père a eu accès à ces livres pendant une certaine période.

- Mon père ne vit pas ici. Et j'ai déjà consulté sa bibliothèque.

- Je n'ai pas dit pas qu'il les avait mais qu'il les avait lu. Votre père est un lecteur avide, n'est-ce pas?

Ces yeux brillaient de plus en plus, en même temps que l'un des escaliers se déplaçait vers un autre pan de mur, clairement à la recherche de quelque chose de bien particulier.

- Qu'essayez-vous de me dire, monsieur Barjow ?

Les dents inégales et jaunâtres de Barjow apparurent entre ses lèvres.

- Je crois qu'il est temps qu'il retrouve sa montre cassé, monsieur Malfoy.

L'escalier toucha le mur et un objet vola jusqu'aux mains de Draco. C'était une pensine.

A SUIVRE…

(1) : Manquement d'un responsable aux devoirs induits par sa fonction

(2) : Favoritisme à l'égard des proches

**Et voilà la suite, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Merci d'avoir lu et pour vos messages, à dimanche prochain!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de la traduire.

**Auteur:**Hojaverde

**Titre ****: **Los profanadores del destino

**Rating/ Paring :**M Slash HD

**Disclaimer **: Malheureusement tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à Hojaverde

**Note :** Merci à Anabanana94 pour sa correction!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

Harry vivait dans le monde Moldu. Après avoir quitté la maison qu'il partageait avec Ginny et ses enfants, il avait passé deux jours au Square Grimmauld avant de se rendre compte qu'il deviendrait fou s'il restait entre ses quatre murs. Trop de souvenirs douloureux de la guerre avaint teint les murs, gardiens de son absence. Au troisième jour, Harry remballa ses affaires et partit chez Andromeda, le quatrième il se rendit dans une agence immobilière Moldu et une semaine après, il dormait dans son appartement situéé dans une rue parallèle à celle bruyante de Charing Cross.

Il utilisait rarement la magie, passer onze ans avec son oncle et sa tante lui avait donné toutes les armes nécessaires pour vivre sans baguette mais il avait quand même scellé les murs de son nouveau foyer pour permettre de transplaner directement à l'intérieur et pour les personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas forcement, il privilégiait l'interphone et l'ascenseur. Il ne niait pas que de temps en temps, il utilisait de petits sorts impossible de capter par les Moldu. Cependant, il sortait tous les matins par la porte de son appartement, se fondait dans la foule comme un Moldu de Londres et allait jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur pour prendre le réseau de Cheminette jusqu'à son bureau. Jusqu'à ce que Draco arrive dans sa vie, raccourcissant son temps et lui changeant ses envies, ce qui faisait que la ponctualité du Chef des Auror était mise à mal.

Ce matin, il venait à peine de fermer le dernier bouton de son uniforme quand l'alarme se déclencha dans le bureau comme une lamentation assourdissante. La réaction de ses hommes fut immédiate. Harry ouvrit la porte et observa un groupe de six Auror se préparer à partir, tandis que deux autres déployaient des cartes sur la table et que d'autres cherchaient des informations sur les potentiels suspects. Contaminé par leur détermination, Harry s'approcha du groupe qui attendait les coordonnées précises pour transplaner.

- Qu'est-ce qui passe ?

- Une agression violente, monsieur.

- Dites-moi tout, Williamson.

- Deux ou trois agresseurs, cinq otages, trois adultes et deux enfants. Il y a deux personnes blessées, nous ne connaissons pas leurs identités. Nous attendons les coordonnées pour essayer d'intervenir.

- Vous êtes peu nombreux, formez deux groupes de six.

- À vos ordres, monsieur. Je vous ferai mon rapport quand tout sera réglé.

Williamson était vraiment un petit nouveau. N'importe quel autres de ses collègues aurait vu que rien n'aurait arrêté Harry à cet instant.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je viens avec vous.

* * *

><p>Cette zone de galerie de couloirs en pierre dans les sous-sols du manoir Malfoy était l'extrême opposé de la luminosité et de la finesse du marbre blanc qui couvrait le reste de maison. Il faisait froid ici et Blaise se frottait les bras tandis qu'il avançait derrière Draco d'une manière peu assurée. Il avait parcourut ses couloirs tellement de fois avant… Perdu dans ses souvenirs, Blaise se permit de lâcher un petit rire qui résonna dans le couloir.<p>

- Te rappelles-tu quand nous nous échappions par ici pour que tu n'ailles pas aux cours que ton père t'avait imposés?

Draco se retourna pour le regarder et lui rendit son sourire, réussissant enfin à relâcher la tension qui était exprimée sur son visage.

- Je m'en rappelle.

- Nous nous sommes même perdus une fois.

- Ne me le rappelle pas, ça a fait scandale.

- Ta mère voulait appeler les Auror, ton père était au bord de l'infarctus et mon père voulait fouiller tout le manoir pour me retrouver.

- Tu as mis des mois à venir me voir.

- Et toi des mois pour revenir à Poudlard.

- On dirait que c'était il y a millénaires…

Et Draco pensait que ça faisait un milliers d'années qu'il n'avait pas parlé avec un ton aussi fatigué. Sa fatigue se reflétait rarement dans sa voix mais quand c'était le cas, c'était désespérant. Blaise se rapprocha de lui et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Nous ne sommes pas aussi vieux, Draco Malfoy. Que voulais-tu me montrer ?

- Nous sommes arrivés.

Draco sortit de sa robe un trousseau de clefs énormes et brillantes, avec des formes baroques, et en dirigea une vers la pierre comme s'il y avait une serrure. En réalité, il y en avait bien une. Blaise ne fut en aucun surpris quand la clef toucha la surface rocheuse et que celle-ci s'évanouit dans l'air, les laissant passer dans une pièce sombre et étroite, sans aucune lumière à l'intérieur. Le lumos que Draco lança confirma ses doutes, c'était l'une des cellules que Voldemort avait utilisées durant les derniers mois de la guerre quand il avait occupé le manoir. L'atmosphère était si oppressive là-dedans que Blaise essaya de plaisanter pour la détendre.

- Draco, tu aurais dû me le demander. Je n'ai jamais rechigné à ce que l'on m'attache mais dans une cellule… Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu trop?

Cependant, ça ne détendit pas Draco. Il ne l'avait probablement même pas écouté. Ce dernier fixa un point sur le mur avant de murmurer un sort, Blaise vit un vieil objet en pierre sortir du mur. Incrédule, il ne reconnut pas l'objet jusqu'à ce que Draco le lui ait mis dans les mains.

- C'est impossible. Par Morgane, comment ?

- Mon père ne l'a pas détruite et il ne l'a pas emmené avec lui en France comme nous le pensions. Les Auror le surveillent toujours et il n'a pas dû vouloir prendre de risque.

- Et où était-elle alors ?

- En possession de Monsieur Barjow.

- Tu es allé dans l'Allée ? Tu m'as dit que tu ne la visiterais jamais.

- J'avais mes raisons.

- Pour ne pas y être allé avant ou pour y aller maintenant ?

- Les deux.

Blaise fronça les sourcils et rendit la pensine à Draco, qui l'a posa sur la table délabrée qui constituait le seul mobilier de la pièce. Il croyait savoir à quelles raisons se référait Draco mais il n'était pas sûr de vouloir les entendre. Cependant, il n'allait pas se taire.

- Raconte-moi tout.

- Harry a une cicatrice…

Blaise, qui ne s'était pas trompé, fit claquer sa langue tout en sachant qu'il ne lui raconterait pas tout de lui-même.

- Bien sûr que Potter en a une! Draco, je suis vraiment content que tu sois avec lui et que tu essaies d'être heureux mais la guerre est finie. Tu disais que seul le futur t'importait et maintenant le héros te ramène dans le passé ? C'est son problème s'il n'a pas surmonté la guerre.

Draco le regarda d'un air compréhensif avant de secouer la tête. Il restait clame et cela exaspérait encore plus Blaise, qui commençait à sentir une rage irrépressible le prendre à la gorge.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'on l'a surmonté ? Tu veux entendre la suite ou pas ?

Blaise croisa les bras et acquiesça.

- Je t'écoute.

- Harry a une cicatrice dans la main droite qu'il ne peut pas voir. Les Mangemorts utilisaient des malédictions qui laissaient des marques invisibles sur ses victimes. Des malédictions lentes dont ils n'étaient pas conscients et qui finissaientt par les tuer des heures, des jours ou des mois plus tard. J'ai consulté tous les livres du manoir et aucun n'en parlait. Je pensais qu'au chemin de Traverse je trouverais les bonnes informations, mais je suis tombé sur ça.

- La clef pour lire les secrets les plus obscurs de ton père. Ceux que tu n'as jamais voulu connaître.

- Et je ne veux toujours pas. Mais… s'il y avait à l'intérieur ce que je recherche ?

La peur que ressentait Draco devant le fait de regarder dans la pensine était palpable. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il y verrait et s'il pourrait toujours regarder son père avec admiration ou sans aucune honte après avoir espionné ses souvenirs. Blaise se rendit compte qu'il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il le ferait ou qu'il l'avait fait mais qu'il lui demandait conseil et un appui. Le coup de pouce dont il avait besoin pour se décider. Et Blaise était son meilleur ami.

- C'est un pas difficile mais tu sembles convaincu que ça en vaut la peine. Fais-le seulement quand tu seras prêt. Potter va bien pour l'instant, je suis sûr que tu peux attendre un peu. Et je serai là si tu ne veux pas le faire seul.

Dans le regard reconnaissant de Draco, il comprit qu'il avait eu raison.

* * *

><p>La maison des Cornfoot, comme toutes les demeures de familles anciennes, était protégée par des sorts de protections et des barrières légales, et pas si légales, que les agresseurs croyaient pouvoir contrôler, sans y réussir. Quand Harry et son escadron arrivèrent au lieu indiqué, ils se retrouvèrent devant une maison complètement scellée et des voleurs qui cherchaient à en sortir tout en menaçant de tuer les deux enfants si on ne les laissait pas passer. Harry essaya de forcer les barrières de protection mais elles avaient l'air infranchissable, résistant à tout type de sorcellerie.<p>

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils n'annulent pas les protections pour les laisser sortir ? Ils ont leurs enfants.

- Probablement parce que le maître des lieux doit être blessé et que son héritier devant être mineur, la maison ne lui obéit pas.

Harry avait répondu à la question tout en scrutant les plans de la zone, les évasions possibles, les risques potentiels que l'un des habitants meure pendant l'intervention et les courants de magie qu'il détectait dans l'air. Il devait se forcer pour rester concentré et pour ne pas laisser l'adrénaline monter en lui. Mais maintenant qu'il l'avait ressentit, il savait combien ça lui avait manqué.

- Chef, la centrale nous informe que c'est bien le père qui est blessé. Il est inconscient.

- C'est ce que je pensais. Mais d'après mon expérience, aucune maison ne se scelle complètement. Je veux que deux hommes fasse le tour du périmètre et vérifient les fluctuations de la magie. Et je veux communiquer avec les agresseurs. Sauver les deux enfants est notre priorité, compris ?

- Oui, chef.

Vingt minutes plus tard, les agresseurs se refusaient à tout dialogue et Harry avait trouvé la brèche par laquelle entrer dans la maison. Aucun sorcier ne se risquait à sceller toute la maison et ainsi à condamner la famille dans le cas où celle-ci brûlerait ou serait inondée. Il y avait toujours une faille, presque impossible à détecter pour quelqu'un d'étranger à la famille mais qui donnait une probabilité à quelqu'un avec un odorat instinctif pour la magie noire. Et Harry avait toujours eu ce don.

- Je vais entrer. Wurst, Gawain, avec moi. On n'aura pas assez de temps pour que d'autres personnes viennent avec nous. Les autres, je veux que vous restiez en position devant la maison. Nous allons essayer de les arrêter mais s'il y en a un qui s'échappe, je veux qu'il n'ait aucune échappatoire possible. Et je le répète, notre priorité sont les enfants.

Williamson observait tout comme s'il n'était pas réellement là. Cela faisait seulement quelques mois qu'il était entré chez les Auror et c'était la première fois qu'il partageait une mission avec Harry Potter. Quand il l'avait rencontré, il s'était dit qu'on avait rajouté beaucoup de frivolités à l'histoire. Son chef pouvait avoir tué le plus grand sorcier noir de tous les temps, il était un sorcier des plus normaux, bien ancré derrière son bureau avec ce sourire affable sur le visage qui souhaitait la bienvenue à tout le monde. Rien en lui, ne dénotait sa force ou son pouvoir. A part cette cicatrice sur le front servant de légende à tout le monde magique. Mais maintenant Williamson voyait autre chose.

Il était sûr que le sorcier qui ouvrait une brèche magique et rentrait à pas fermes dans la maison, pouvait vaincre tout ce qui se mettrait sur son chemin. Et il était clair aussi que ses collègues suivraient Potter partout où il irait, ayant une foi absolue en ses ordres. Lui même s'était placé en face de la demeure, baguette à la main et en garde, la tension se faisant sentir dans chacun des muscles de son corps et convaincu du fait que ces enfants allaient être sauvés. Et c'était la force réelle de Potter.

L'explosion à l'intérieur de la maison fit sursauter Williamson mais il n'eut pas le temps de remettre en doute ses convictions. Wurst sortait de la maison avec une petite fille dans les bras et Gawain ne tarda pas à apparaître derrière lui, portant cette fois le frère. Cependant, ils ne purent pas avancer de beaucoup car une barrière s'érigea entre eux et les deux Auror avant que des sorts ne commencent à les entourer. Wurst leva rapidement un bouclier protecteur et Gawain lui donna le deuxième enfant afin d'essayer de briser la barrière de l'intérieur tandis que les Auror qui étaient de l'autre côté de la barrière essayaient aussi de la briser.

- Williamson, Crumb! Ouvrez un portail vers Ste Mangouste. Dès qu'ils seront sortit, nous emmènerons les blessés.

Pendant qu'il obéissait à l'ordre, Williamson ne put s'empêcher de regarder vers la porte d'entrée. Wurst arrivait à grande-peine à garder le bouclier en place et Gawain ne réussissait pas à casser la barrière. Les sorts étaient trop nombreux pour ne provenir que de trois baguettes, même s'il commençait à y en avoir de moins en moins.

- À droite! Va à droite! Ouvre une brèche et va aider à l'intérieur, par Merlin !

Mais d'un seul coup, tout se passa rapidement. Potter apparut de dos, protégeant une vieille femme et bloquant une grande partie des sorts, Gawain réussit à faire une petite brèche dans la barrière et ses collègues en profitèrent pour sortir les deux enfants juste avant que son bouclier ne se brise et que Wurst tombe au sol, blessé. Et Williamson ne pouvait que regarder. Même s'il mourait d'envie de savoir comment ça se finirait, les enfants étaient là et il devait les emmener à l'hôpital comme on lui avait ordonné. Ils n'avaient même pas dix ans et ils étaient très effrayés, ainsi il se mit aux côtés de Crumb, prêt à les sortir de là. Quelques heures plus tard, ses collègues lui racontèrent ce qu'il s'était passé et il eut du mal à croire que Potter avait fait un échange entre lui et les enfants et qu'il avait réussi à se défendre tout en sauvant les trois adultes. Mais ce qui était encore plus incroyable, c'était qu'il avait fait tout ça sans baguette.

* * *

><p>- Vous l'avez récupéré ?<p>

Harry arrêta de jouer avec sa baguette et se retourna vers l'entrée de son bureau d'un air surpris où se tenait Gawain.

- Oui.

- Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, la porte était ouverte. Je viens vous remettre mon rapport.

- Comment vont-ils ?

- Le père est conscient et la mère a quelques blessures légères. Ils ont donné une potion tranquillisante à la grand-mère, elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer.

- Et les enfants ?

- Aucune égratignure. Ils sont toujours effrayés mais ça passera avec le temps.

- Wurst ?

- Hors de danger.

- Je suis content. Les agresseurs ?

- Tous identifiés. Deux d'entre eux ont une affaire sur le marché noir de l'Allée des Embrumes et les quatre autres n'ont même pas trente ans. Leur mobile était sans aucun doute le vol.

- Bon travail, Gawain.

- Merci, monsieur. Ne devriez-vous pas aller à Ste Mangouste ?

- Je ne suis pas blessé.

- Pas même à votre main ? Bloquer un sort sans baguette est une pure folie.

Harry regarda sa main, un peu endolorie par l'effort mais sans aucune marque dessus. Il avait dû remettre sa baguette aux agresseurs pour les convaincre que l'échange était réel mais après avoir bloqué quelques d'attaques, il l'avait récupéré d'un _accio_. Il n'aurait pas pu endurer une seconde de plus sans elle mais ça avait suffit. Heureux de sa chance, il tendit la paume de sa main vers Gawain.

- Pas tout à fait.

- Soyez content de ne pas avoir une autre cicatrice comme celle-ci. Les baguettes existent bien pourr quelque chose, chef.

- Tu vois la cicatrice ?

- Comment ne pourrais-je pas la voir ? Elle est aussi évidente que celle de votre front, monsieur.

Harry en resta sans voix. Il était sûr qu'il avait les yeux écarquillés comme des soucoupes. Mais Gawain dû attribuer son étrange comportement à la fatigue, ce qu'il ressentait dans chaque partie de son corps

- Je vais y aller alors si c'est possible. L'équipe de nuit est arrivée.

Harry n'avait même pas remarqué que la nuit était tombée. Peut-être parce qu'il avait été en plein dans l'action ou parce qu'il n'avait pas attendu toute la journée l'heure de retrouver Draco. Il savait que ce dernier allait passer une partie de la nuit entouré de traducteurs internationaux à conclure les derniers accords pour le vote de la loi de Hermione ayant lieu demain. Il devrait y assister en tant que membre du Magenmagot pour donner son vote. Le mieux c'était encore de rentrer dormir et d'oublier le détail insignifiant que Gawain pouvait voir une cicatrice que seul Draco avait vue jusqu'à présent. Seulement, ce n'était pas aussi insignifiant que ça.

- Monsieur ?

- Oui, pardon. Tu peux partir. Bonsoir.

- Bonne nuit, chef.

* * *

><p>Kingsley Shacklebolt entra dans la salle sous le regard attentif de tout le Magenmagot. Harry était assis à sa place, mal à l'aise comme d'habitude. Même si plusieurs membres du tribunal avaient laissé leur place à des sorciers et des sorcières plus jeune, il était toujours le plus jeune et aussi celui qui possédait le plus de poids et la capacité de faire pencher la balance d'un côté ou de l'autre. La Gazette du Sorcier retranscrivait tous les votes du Mangenmagot et cette description était réduite aux votes pour, à ceux contre et au vote de Harry Potter. Le problème qui se posait était qu'il votait souvent sans trop savoir si ce quelque chose était bon ou pas et aujourd'hui c'était le cas. Harry avait vu les rapports de Hermione mais aussi les objections des ambassadeurs étrangers et les annotations de Draco. Pour la première fois, il se présentait à une réunion sans savoir ce qu'il voterait et ce fait le rendait nerveux. En plus, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à cette fameuse cicatrice. Pourquoi Gawain ? Pourquoi Draco ? Qui d'autre pourrait la voir ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ?<p>

Toutes ces émotions s'évanouirent quand les ambassadeurs firent leur entrée, Draco en tête. Ce dernier faisait aussi parti des plus jeunes, bien qu'il marchât avec l'aplomb et l'assurance d'un plus vieux. Un homme avec des traits hindous et un autre encore plus pâle et blond que Draco l'écoutaient avec une grande attention tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leurs sièges. Avant que Draco ne s'asseye, il parcourut du regard le tribunal jusqu'à tomber sur Harry. Ce dernier n'eut pas besoin d'un salut ou d'un sourire pour comprendre le message. Lui même avait ressentit cette terrible envie de le toucher dès qu'il l'avait vu.

- Messieurs, nous allons lancer le sort de traduction. Nous vous demandons le silence. La séance peut commencer.

Harry sourit d'un air fier devant l'intervention de Hermione. Elle avait été ferme et convaincante et elle avait répondu avec brio à toutes les questions qu'on lui avait posé. Harry se dit qu'il voterait pour mais c'était le tour des objections. Grâce à la magie, toutes les personnes présentes purent écouter les diverses interventions des ambassadeurs. Et cela, jusqu'à ce qu'arrive le vrai débat où le sort ne fut plus capable de traduire à temps, les personnes s'étant lancées dans une discussion frénétique. Les membres du Tribunal commencèrent à s'agiter sur leurs sièges, ne comprenant rien du tout, tandis que Shacklebolt priait en silence qu'il n'y ait pas d'esclandre. A la surprise de tous, Draco se leva pour demander le calme en faisant des gestes de la main et en déblatérant des phrases incompréhensibles comme celles du sort.

- Monsieur le Ministre, permettez-moi d'exposer au Magenmagot ce que les ambassadeurs sont en train de dire. Ils pourront eux-mêmes me reprendre si je ne m'en tiens pas à leurs mots.

Ce qui aurait pu passer pour un geste irrespectueux pour les plus conservateurs du tribunal, fut pour la majorité un soulagement. Et pour Harry, un vrai tremblement de terre en lui.

- Finite Incantatem. Allez-y, monsieur Malfoy.

Draco commença à parler et gagna immédiatement l'attention de l'audience. Les ambassadeurs acquiesçaient chaque fois qu'il leur parlait et il traduisait leurs réponses avec fluidité et clarté. Une grande majorité du Magenmagot acquiesçait aussi d'un accord commun. Harry n'arrivait plus à faire marcher son cerveau. Il essayait de ne pas sourire d'un air imbécile au milieu de tant de gens mais il était sûr que si quelqu'un le regardait, il remarquerait immédiatement qu'il arborait un tel sourire. Il ne s'agissait pas que du début d'érection que sa tunique cachait mais de la fierté qu'il ressentait et aussi de cette sensation dans son ventre qui lui faisait fermer les yeux, avant de les rouvrir immédiatement, ne voulant manquer aucun regard de Draco. Harry se dit qu'il était en train de devenir fou et qu'on pouvait d'ors et déjà lui réserver une place dans un asile.

Quand Draco proposa d'accepter la loi de Hermione en ajoutant certaines restrictions que les ambassadeurs avaient approuvées, tout le monde put enfin voter. La Gazette du Sorcier avait son compte-rendu: votes pour : "72", votes contre "0", vote de Harry Potter : "oui, oui, oui, s'il vous plaît".

* * *

><p>L'ambassadeur roumain lui serra la main et s'en alla en prenant le réseau de Cheminette récemment réparé. C'était le dernier, enfin. Draco s'affala dans son fauteuil et soupira, se massant les tempes. Ça avait été une pure folie de prendre en main la situation et de manier les liens fragiles de la politique avec les relations commerciales et de tous ses associés internationaux. Mais il avait réussi. Granger ne pourrait plus se plaindre. Les points importants de sa loi avaient été approuvés à un moment où il avait craint de voir le texte entier être abrogé. Ses félicitations allaient être un caramel doux en bouche.<p>

- Ambassadeur, monsieur Potter désire vous voir.

Harry…

- Fais-le entrer, merci.

Avant d'avoir fini sa phrase, la porte s'ouvrait déjà, laissant passer un Harry des plus souriants. Draco remarqua bien le sort qu'il lança sur la porte après l'avoir fermée.

- Félicitations, ambassadeur. C'est un succès diplomatique.

- Merci, chef Potter.

Ils se regardèrent, savourant leur premier moment seul. Draco savait que Harry se retenait. Il ressentait la même envie de s'approcher de lui mais il savait qu'à ce petit jeu, ce serait lui qui gagnerait. Il fallait seulement être patient. Effectivement, Harry se mordit la lèvre, marcha jusqu'au bureau et passa un doigt sur la surface en bois, d'un geste lent et provocateur.

- Elle est propre, Potter. Ils s'en chargent tous les matins.

- Je vois ça. Je me demandais s'il y avait quelque chose dont ils ne se sont pas chargés ce matin…

Draco fronça un sourcil et sourit.

- Essaies-tu de me séduire ?

- Tu sais ce que j'en pense ? Aux chiottes la séduction!

Impulsif et irrésistible, Harry s'assit à califourchon sur les jambes de Draco, se pressant contre lui et dévorant sa bouche sous l'impulsion de toutes ces envies accumulées.

- J'avais envie de faire ça… dès que tu as commencé à parler bizarrement… là-bas…

- Bizarrement ? Mmmm…

Draco rejeta la tête en arrière et un mordillement affectueux dans le cou l'empêcha de rire.

- Tu me rends fou… - Harry tira sur sa robe, cherchant à atteindre la peau en dessous. En sentant les mains de Draco se poser sur ses fesses, Harry fit s'entrechoquer leurs bassins et ils ressentirent tous les deux un frisson de plaisir remonter leur dos.

- Merlin, Harry…

- Partons d'ici… maintenant…

- Chez toi ou chez moi?

- Où tu veux.

Draco n'y réfléchit pas deux fois. Il se concentra pour les faire transplaner tous les deux et ils se retrouvèrent contre le mur de l'un des salons du manoir Malfoy. Il ne chercha pas à analyser la situation, Harry le couvrant de baisers et ses mains se promenant sur tout son corps, ayant du mal à contenir son excitation grandissante. Mais Draco n'allait pas céder aussi facilement, il voulait l'entendre gémir et se perdre comme lui en ce moment. D'un mouvement brusque, il inversa leurs positions et glissa le long du torse de Harry jusqu'à être agenouillé pour prendre son érection humide entre les lèvres.

- Mon Dieu, Draco… Draco!

C'était merveilleux Il avait envie d'être en dessous mais il voulait quand même lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait rien d'un passif. Tout à coup, Harry tira fortement sur ses cheveux avec une certaine rudesse que Draco ne releva pas. Mais il remarqua son brusque silence et le fait que son sexe qu'il était en train se sucer n'avait plus l'air très content de ses gestes.

- Harry ?

Mais ce qui était important, c'était l'expression de pure horreur présente sur le visage de Harry. Draco se tourna pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose derrière lui mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il se releva et prit ses mains, commençant vraiment à s'inquiéter.

- Harry… Tu vas bien ?

- Je… non…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Mon Dieu, Draco…

- Harry, s'il te plaît, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- C'est… je suis désolé, c'est la maison.

Le peu d'excitation qui restait dans le corps de Draco s'évapora complètement. Il sentit Harry l'enserrer et il répondit à son geste. Avant que ce dernier ne le lui demande, Draco ferma les yeux et les fit transplaner. A l'appartement Moldu de Harry.

**A SUIVRE…**

**Et voilà la suite, alors qu'en pensez-vous? N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me faire part de vos commentaires bien sûr! Aussi, sachez que l'auteur de l'histoire, Hojaverde, comprenant le français, les lit et je suis sûre que ça lui ferait plaisir de voir qu'il y en a beaucoup (non, non je ne supplie pas qu'on m'en laisse...)! Allez, au week-end prochain!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de la traduire.

**Auteur:**Hojaverde

**Titre ****: **Los profanadores del destino

**Rating/ Paring :**M Slash HD

**Disclaimer **: Malheureusement tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à Hojaverde

**Note :** Merci à Anabanana94 pour sa correction!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

Le transplanage rendit Harry nauséeux. Avec une certaine maladresse, il se dirigea vers le canapé et se laissa tomber dessus, s'assurant d'un coup d'œil que Draco ne s'en aille pas. Au cas où, il préféra le formuler.

- S'il te plaît, ne pars pas.

Draco laissa échapper un petit soupir et s'assit aussi sur le canapé, à une distance inhabituelle. Harry n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il était fâché ou simplement surpris.

- Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas…

- Je le sais, Harry. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

- Tu ne sais vraiment pas ?

Ca n'allait pas être une conversation facile. Surtout s'il continuait d'entendre les gémissements de Hermione torturée par Bellatrix, les cris désespérés de Ron, la voix faible de Luna ou d'Ollivander, le dernier soupir de Dobby… Cependant, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans tout cela; il avait été à des endroits beaucoup plus reliés à la guerre que le manoir Malfoy, quand les blessures étaient encore ouvertes et il s'était seulement sentit mal à l'aise avec une légère envie de partir en courant. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cette peur viscérale qui l'avait complètement paralysé.

- Personne ne sort intact d'une guerre, Harry.

- Je le sais, c'est pour ça que j'évite ces endroits dès que je le peux.

- Tout comme moi, mais tu ne peux empêcher les souvenirs de revenir.

- C'est pour ça que je ne supportais plus d'être au Square Grimmauld. Je ne sais pas comment tu peux…

- Vivre au manoir Malfoy ? Parce que c'est mon foyer, Harry. Non une série de souvenirs amers qui me terrorisent toutes les nuits.

- Je ne voulais pas dire ça.

La pièce était dans le noir, seulement éclairée par une légère clarté s'infiltrant par la persienne entrouverte. Les franges de lumière se dessinaient sur le profil de Draco, qui fixait un point sur le mur. Le silence qui les entourait commençait à devenir oppressant quand la voix de ce dernier le brisa d'un ton nostalgique.

- J'y suis né comme tous les héritiers Malfoy. J'ai grandi entouré de tout et de tous, et j'ai été très heureux. Mes parents se sont mariés dans le jardin, tout comme moi. Ca n'avait rien de spécial pour moi mais le mariage était grandiose. Scorpius est né dans la même pièce que moi et il adore cette maison. Tu comprends ? Quelques mois d'occupation par les Mangemorts ne peuvent pas rayer toutes ces années de bonheur que j'ai passé dans mon foyer.

- Je… comprends.

- Je sais que pour toi ça peux t'être dur de retourner au manoir Malfoy mais je n'ai jamais pensé que ça se passerait ainsi.

Le ton de sa voix faiblissait et on avait l'impression qu'il s'enfonçait dans le canapé, alors Harry se risqua à tendre sa main pour prendre celle de Draco.

- Aucun de nous deux n'y pensait, Draco.

- Non, je suppose que non.

Devant le léger sourire de Draco, Harry ne douta plus et il se rapprocha jusqu'à être appuyé contre son corps avant de poser un baiser sur son épaule.

- Pourquoi ne reprenons-nous pas là où nous en étions ?

- Un autre jour, Harry. Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que je rentre chez moi.

- Draco…

- Vraiment, je te promets que ce n'est rien.

Pour corroborer ses mots, Draco tourna son visage et il l'embrassa d'une façon languissante qui donnait toujours envie de plus à Harry. Il ne voulait pas le laisser s'en aller.

- Reste.

- Harry.

- Je ne vais pas te laisser partir.

- Mais…

- Chut…

Le moment chaud au Ministère était passé, substitué par quelque chose de très différent. La guerre serait toujours dans leurs vies, de par la chaise vide de Fred, les réunions d'amis Serpentard sans Crabbe, la nostalgie de Teddy en parlant de ses parents ou de par toutes les phobies et traumatismes présents en tous, ineffaçables comme la marque des ténèbres sur l'avant-bras de Draco. Harry savait que s'il le laissait partir, Draco se refermerait sur lui-même et revivrait tous les moments qu'il avait réussis à oublier. Il le savait parce qu'il lui arrivait la même chose. À coups de baisers et de caresses, il essaya de le convaincre et de ne pas perdre tout ce qu'ils avaient construit jusqu'à maintenant. C'était trop tôt pour que ce qu'il y avait entre eux ne se brise.

Heureusement, Draco céda devant sa détermination. La robe qu'il s'était mise avec une certaine arrogance pour l'audience au tribunal du Magenmagot tomba au sol et fut rejoint quelques secondes plus tard par l'uniforme d'Auror et les lunettes. Positionné entre les jambes de Draco, Harry embrassa chaque partie de peau pâle, éclaboussée par les franges orange des réverbères, utilisant sa langue ou ses dents selon le point qu'il touchait. Il commençait à connaître les zones érogènes de Draco et ses gémissements ne tardèrent pas à remplir la pièce, surtout quand Harry lécha son gland en même temps qu'il caressait ses testicules et la zone du périnée. Dans la sueur de la peau, dans l'air exhalé par les lèvres, dans chaque caresse glissant sur les corps, la guerre s'éloignait pas à pas.

- Baise-moi.

Draco était loin d'être romantique dans ses gestes, il tirait fortement sur ses cheveux ou levait les hanches en s'enfonçant plus loin dans sa bouche mais quand Harry leva les yeux, il vit un besoin pur dans ses yeux et pas seulement un simple désir. Harry se rendit compte que cette fois ça signifiait autre chose. Il prit alors sa baguette, chuchota un sort lubrifiant et s'enfonça petit à petit dans son corps, sans détourner le regard un seul instant. Quand il fut complètement à l'intérieur, il embrassa ses lèvres et resta dans cette position, immobile, le regardant avec une intensité qu'il savait réciproque dans les orbes gris, même s'ils étaient presque noirs dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

- Allez, va-y, allez…

- J'arrive, Draco…

Et il le fit. Intense, profond et beaucoup plus lentement qu'il ne le souhaitait. Draco s'adapta à son rythme, l'entourant de ses jambes, saisissant ses épaules et le regardant avec férocité. Il ne rompit pas le contact visuel même quand il baissa sa main pour se caresser. Seulement, le premier coup de butoir contre sa prostate lui fit fermer les yeux pendant deux secondes.

- Merlin, Harry… Ne t'arrête pas…

- Je… n'y pensais pas…

La plaque que Harry portait autour du cou, identificatrice et obligatoire pour tous les Auror, frappait avec rythme le menton de Draco, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci l'attire de sa langue et la prenne entre ses dents, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans sa bouche par les coups de boutoirs qu'il recevait. Le temps de la lenteur était terminé. Ils accélérèrent tous les deux leurs mouvements, resserrant leur prise sur l'autre et gémissant de plus en plus fort. L'orgasme les secoua presque en même temps comme un éclair et ça ne les empêcha pas de continuer à bouger un peu, très lentement et d'une façon erratique, à la recherche des dernières rafales de plaisir tout en s'embrassant. Finalement, ils retombèrent sur le canapé, fatigués et reprenant pied dans la réalité.

Harry, qui ne bougea pas malgré les accoudoirs du canapé qui lui rentraient dans les côtes, mit son nez dans le cou de Draco et inspira, satisfait. Ça ne faisait pas longtemps qu'il avait découvert cette odeur mais il était sûr de ne pas vouloir la perdre.

- Reste avec moi, Draco - les mots étaient sortis tout seul, un susurrement dont il n'était pas sûr que ce dernier l'ait entendu. Et ça voulait dire beaucoup plus qu'un "reste sur ce canapé inconfortable, jusqu'à ce qu'on ait froid". Quand il se dit qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse, Draco embrassa son front et caressa son dos avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait.

- D'accord.

* * *

><p>Quand Draco retourna au manoir Malfoy, il faisait déjà jour. Il avait laissé un Harry profondément endormit et à sa place une note, lui précisant qu'il devait partir à l'étranger et qu'il reviendrait dans la soirée. Il espérait que ce mensonge serait assez pieux car la raison pour laquelle il était parti, n'était autre que Harry. Draco n'était pas idiot, il savait que chaque fois qu'il coucherait avec lui, les choses deviendraient plus compliquées. Il fallait toujours s'attendre à ce qu'un Gryffondor qui était impétueux devienne sentimental en faisant de leur amant un couple. Mais c'était quelque chose qu'il ne faisait pas de lui-même.<p>

Au début, c'était un jeu de flirt avec le héros, avant de devenir un défi de séduction et une fois qu'il l'avait eu, il y avait eu quelque chose à laquelle il n'avait pu dire non. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il voyait un avenir avec l'une de ses relations, pourvu que le destin et cette maudite guerre ne s'interpose plus dans sa vie. Pour s'en assurer, il devait savoir ce qu'était cette cicatrice et si d'une quelconque façon, elle avait quelque chose à voir avec Lucius. Il espérait que ça ne serait pas le cas, parce que choisir entre Harry et son père était une chose à laquelle il ne voulait pas être confronté.

Tandis qu'il prenait une douche pour se réveiller, Draco se rémora les mots de sa mère quand Lucius avait été envoyé à Azkaban pour purger une peine de quinze ans.

"_Les Auror vont tout fouiller mais ton père s'occupe de ça. Quand le calme sera revenu dans la maison, tu seras le nouveau maître du manoir Malfoy et il y aura certains endroits et secrets auxquels tu seras le seul à pouvoir accéder."_

Draco se rappelait qu'au début, il avait refusé d'assumer plus de responsabilités. Il était sûr que son père rentrerait bien avant et qu'il reprendrait possession des lieux, en lui donnant le confort de l'héritier. Mais Narcissa n'avait pas changé d'avis et la première lettre de son père en prison l'avait encore plus renforcé dans son idée.

"_Draco Lucius Malfoy, je ne t'ai pas éduqué pour rien. Tu seras le maître du manoir Malfoy à partir aujourd'hui, la maison a besoin qu'on la gouverne et tu es un homme maintenant. Ne me déçois pas."_

Et Draco savait très bien que si un épouvantard voulait le briser, la seule chose à faire serait de lui montrer une image de lui décevant son père.

Son union avec la maison s'était déroulée le lendemain par un rite modeste, avec Narcissa et Blaise comme témoins. Lié à elle, Draco ne s'était pas senti différent mais il avait maintenant le pouvoir de diriger la magie qui appartenait au terrain autour de lui. Un peu plus tard, il avait appris le sort de la clef de sang…

Draco arpenta le même couloir qu'il avait traversé avec Blaise quelques jours plutôt. La pensine était toujours dans la cellule. Draco la fit léviter devant lui et se dirigea vers un mur en pierre qui bloquait une intersection de deux galeries obscures. Une fois là, il sortit la dague qu'il portait à la ceinture et une main posé sur le mur, il se coupa légèrement sur l'avant-bras gauche.

_- Detego tegendo, detego tegendo, detego tegendo…_ (1)

Le sang qui tomba au sol s'aligna sur deux canaux invisibles et se rejoignit au centre du mur, produisant une luminosité surnaturelle. La pierre commença à trembler.

_- Detego tegengo, detego tegendo…_

Absorbant le sang à ses pieds, le mur devint lumineux et s'ouvrit à moitié, comme deux battants de porte.

_- Detego tegendo, lucem spero_. (2)

La lumière inonda le couloir et guérit la coupure du bras de Draco dès qu'elle fut en contact avec sa peau. Devant lui, se trouvait un séjour qu'il n'avait jamais osé ouvrir. Les Auror prouvaient encore une fois à quel point ils étaient ingénus. Si Voldemort l'avait su, il aurait saigné les propriétaires sur tous les murs de leur maison jusqu'à trouver quelque chose de pareil. Heureusement, Voldemort n'avait jamais été curieux envers les souvenirs de Lucius et son secret était resté hors de danger.

Après avoir vérifié que le sort s'était bien déroulé, Draco s'enfonça dans la roche ouverte et dès qu'il fut rentré, elle se referma dans son dos. En face de lui se trouvait une table avec un espace vide destiné à une pensine et à côté un chemin de fioles. Respirant un grand coup, il se dit que ça ne servait à rien de retarder quelque chose qu'il finirait indubitablement par faire. Il plaça la pensine dans le trou et il versa deux gouttes de sang à l'intérieur avant qu'elle ne se remplisse du liquide nécessaire pour voir le souvenir. Presque au hasard, il prit l'une des fioles et la vida dans ce qui était le miroir de toutes ses peurs.

* * *

><p>Harry avait espéré se réveiller aux côtés de Draco et il se sentit un peu seul avec son bout de papier entre les mains. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser longtemps car Ron, profitant du fait qu'on était samedi, passa chez lui afin de l'emmener prendre son petit-déjeuner au Chemin de Traverse avant d'aller aider George à ouvrir le magasin. Le café Du Chaudron Baveur était pire que les cafés Moldu des machines automatiques mais Harry n'avait pas rien à redire sur la pâtisserie. Ron, comme toujours, adorait tout ce qui était de la nourriture.<p>

- Mon pote, vous auriez dû accepter toute la loi. Herm a passé la nuit à examiner des textes de loi et de jurisprudence. Et ne me demande pas comment j'ai appris ce mot, à force de les entendre, ils me montent à la tête.

Harry sourit et but une gorgée de l'eau trouble et amère de sa tasse.

- Elle devrait être contente, s'il n'y avait pas eu Draco les ambassadeurs l'auraient rejeté.

- Malfoy ? Bah… Le monde magique sera en déclin quand le furet s'en ira et que tu ne feras plus la une de la presse après des sauvetages anthologiques.

- Ce ne fut pas tant.

- Ne sois pas modeste.

- Harry Potter ?

Harry se tourna vers la voix. Un enfant d'une dizaine d'années le regardait comme s'il voyait Merlin en personne, une image froissée entre les mains. Son père ne semblait pas trop ému et il donnait des petits-coups à son émissaire particulier pour qu'il ne soit pas aussi timide.

- Oui, c'est moi. Et tu es?

- Tommy. Je voudrai… je voudrai…

- Mon fils adorerait que vous signiez son image.

- Il n'y a pas de problème.

Harry signa l'image que lui tendait l'enfant et il la lui rendit avec un sourire affectueux, qui le fit rougir.

- Merci, monsieur Potter!

- Il n'y a pas de quoi.

Ron, qui regardait avec un sourire amusé, leva un sourcil quand Harry se retourna vers lui.

- Que disais-tu sur le fait que ce n'était pas tant ?

- Ron, je fais seulement mon travail.

- Et je fais le mien mais même si j'ai mon image dans les paquets de Chocogrenouille, personne ne m'a jamais demandé de la signer. Tu sauves des vies tous les jours, Harry. C'est normal que les gens t'admirent.

- Allez, laisse tomber.

Ron haussa les épaules et mordit dans son gâteau à la guimauve. Harry jeta un coup d'œil discret à la couverture de la Gazette du Sorcier et put difficilement se retenir de sourire en voyant la photo de Draco, répondant aux journalistes à la sortie du Magenmagot. Ron se rendit compte de l'expression qu'il arborait mais Harry se rappela soudainement ce qu'il s'était passé au manoir Malfoy.

- Dis, Ron… Y a-t-il un endroit où tu ne peux pas retourner après la guerre ? Tu sais, par rapport aux souvenirs.

- Un endroit ? Non, je ne crois pas. Ah si mon pote, je crois que je n'irais plus jamais camper de toute ma vie.

- Je pense que moi aussi. Et Hermione ?

- Si c'est le cas, elle ne m'en a jamais parlé. Bien que j'imagine que George ne foulera plus jamais le sol de Poudlard sans se sentir mal. Ca lui coûte déjà de retourner au magasin. On se souvient tous de Fred mais lui encore plus.

Dans l'expression soudainement sombre de Ron, on voyait les blessures de la guerre. C'était évident qu'ils avaient tous portés un fardeau avant d'avoir vingt ans et qu'ils avaient simplement appris à vivre avec. Ce que Harry voulait le moins, c'était de briser un équilibre acquis difficilement et il changea de sujet.

- Avez-vous reçu les courges explosives que Albus voulait tant ?

- Il y a quelques jours, je t'en ai gardé une boîte. Tu pourras lui dire que ça vient de son oncle Ron, comme ça tu pourras prendre une mine de déterré et dire que tu n'aimes pas qu'il ait ce genre de choses.

Harry sourit en profitant de ce retour à la normal.

- Déjà fait.

Un petit peu plus tard, ils étaient au magasin, Harry se battant en vain avec George pour lui payer son achat. La boutique Farces et Attrapes des Weasley étaient toujours un succès et les gens n'arrêtaient pas d'entrer depuis que Ron avait ouvert les portes. Des cheveux familiers apparurent entre les filtres d'amour et les bonbons vomitifs.

- Parrain!

- Salut, Teddy! - Harry embrassa son filleul. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais voir Teddy lui donnait l'impression d'être de nouveau un adolescent - Je ne savais pas que tu étais en Angleterre.

- Nous avons deux jours avant de partir en Albanie.

George commença à mettre dans deux bourses tout ce que Teddy avait fait léviter jusqu'au comptoir.

- Tout ce que tu prends! Tu projettes d'ouvrir un magasin ?

- Nous allons rendre visite à des enfants mordus par des loups-garous. Je suis sûr que des cadeaux les distrairont.

Harry remarqua le geste de douleur que Teddy essaya de dissimuler en cherchant des galions dans la poche de son pantalon.

- Montre-moi ta main.

- Allons, parrain, ce n'est rien.

- Montre-la-moi.

Teddy soupira et lui tendit une main violacée et écorchée sur les jointures.

- Tu t'es battu ?

- Un peu.

- Un peu ? Laisse-moi la soigner.

- Non. La voir me rappelle qu'il y aura toujours des gens intolérants et que, parfois, il faut se défendre.

- Merlin, Teddy, tu vas finir par tuer ta grand-mère un jour.

- Non, si tu ne le lui dis pas.

- Alors c'est moi que tu tueras.

- Tu va finir par me faire de la peine.

Harry secoua la tête, amusé. Teddy était sa faiblesse, qu'il le veuille ou non. En voyant sa main blessée, il se souvint rapidement de la supposée cicatrice qu'il avait dans la sienne et il décida de tenter sa chance.

- Les garçons, voyez-vous quelque chose dans ma main ? Une cicatrice peut-être ?

Ils regardèrent tous les trois sa paume et affirmèrent ne rien voir, un peu déconcerté par la question. Mais Teddy réagit tout de suite, lui donnant une tape complaisante sur la tête.

- Tu auras beau envie de me voler le rôle principal, aujourd'hui c'est moi le blessé, parrain.

* * *

><p>Ce n'était que des livres.<p>

Lucius n'avait laissé aucun souvenir de sa vie, de sa famille, ni de son expérience en tant que Mangemort dans les fioles mais des fragments de livres qu'il avait mémorisé et qui se retranscrivait maintenant comme des pages au milieu de ce brouillard artificiel. Draco s'était retrouvé à lire des choses sur des malédictions monstrueuses, des sorts les plus invraisemblables que les autres et des dizaines de recettes de potions destructives. Maintenant, il comprenait les mots de monsieur Barjow. _Son père était un lecteur avide, _avait-il dit. Draco découvrait dans chaque souvenir que c'était plus macabre qu'avide et il espérait qu'il n'avait pas mis en pratique cet arsenal meurtrier terrifiant. Quelque chose dont il doutait sincèrement.

Heureusement, il y avait aussi des fragments d'histoire sur des lignées de sang pur et des généalogies de familles ayant une connexion directe avec des Mangemorts. C'était clair que Lucius avait bien fait son rôle de détective en servant le Lord Noir, ce qui avait dû lui servir au niveau personnel pour savoir qui était ses amis et ses ennemis lors de situations compliquées. Mais il n'y avait rien du tout au sujet des pactes de sang ou de malédictions laissant des cicatrices invisibles. Il n'y avait presque plus de souvenirs et Draco n'avait toujours pas trouvé la réponse qu'il cherchait.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à cette fiole. Elle était différente des autres, plus vieilles que les précédentes. Elle avait une fissure sur un côté qui semblait être scellé par la magie et elle ne brillait pas autant de cette lueur dorée comme les autres. Dès qu'il l'a toucha, Draco sut que ce souvenir serait différent. Il ne put empêcher ses mains de trembler quand il versa le contenu dans la pensine et il respira profondément avant de s'enfoncer dans les images. Il n'y avait pas de pages et de livres cette fois, c'était un vrai souvenir.

Draco se cacha derrière un arbre de la forêt dans laquelle il était apparu. Il savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le voir mais il n'arrivait pas à bouger. Ca avait l'air d'être un rituel symbolique pour commettre l'erreur de l'interrompre. Un homme encapuchonné de grande corpulence faisait jurer loyauté et fidélité à la personne qui était agenouillé en face de lui et il le jura sur la baguette dans ses mains. Un homme qui était aussi blond que l'était Lucius ou lui-même.

- Jures-tu de servir ta mission toute ta vie ?

- Je le jure.

- Ainsi soit-il alors. Je te confie, Profanateur, ton arme du destin.

L'homme blond prit avec un soin suprême et révérence l'arme que l'homme encapuchonné lui tendait. Draco put la voir alors que la pensine l'expulsait du souvenir et il n'en crut pas ses yeux.

C'était la canne de son père.

**A SUIVRE…**

(1) Je découvre ce qui est caché.

(2)J'attends la lumière.

**Et voilà, on commence à en apprendre un peu plus et j'espère sincèrement que ça vous plaît toujours! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review! A bientôt!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de la traduire.

**Auteur:**Hojaverde

**Titre ****: **Los profanadores del destino

**Rating/ Paring :**M Slash HD

**Disclaimer **: Malheureusement tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à Hojaverde

**Note :** Merci à Anabanana94 pour sa correction!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

Les archives du Bureau des Auror se trouvaient dans une grande pièce adjacente au Quartier général. Contrairement à ce dernier, dont les murs étaient recouverts des photos des sorciers les plus recherchés, d'affiches d'équipes de Quidditch et d'articles de la Gazette du Sorcier, la pièce où étaient rangés les procédures et les rapports, bien conservées malgré les influences extérieures, était sobre. Uric Maeve, un Auror à la retraite à cause d'une lésion à la jambe droite, était celui qui en contrôlait l'accès et qui remettait aux personnes les parchemins dont ils avaient besoin. Sauf si le Chef lui-même se présentait devant son petit bureau et lui demandait un accès libre.

Harry était résolu à trouver le fin mot de l'histoire au sujet de cette cicatrice dans sa main. Depuis que l'ombre de Voldemort avait disparu de sa vie, il était habitué à avoir tout sous contrôle. Bien que ça lui soit toujours difficile de contrôler ses émotions au travail ou envers un potentiel danger qui guetterait le monde magique ou les siens, il ne voulait rien négliger. Savoir qu'un pacte de sang avait été réalisé sans son consentement n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait passer sous silence; même si l'idée était incongrue, d'après les propos de Hermione. Ainsi la première chose qui lui était venu à l'esprit, fût d'examiner les dossiers qui avaient une relation avec ce sujet.

Heureusement, le bureau était calme. Il n'y avait eu que quelques incidents rapidement résolus par les Auror envoyés sur l'affaire. Harry se permit donc de passer plusieurs heures à examiner des parchemins qui ne lui apprirent rien de spécial. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à chercher dans les dossiers de criminels de guerre. Uric ne tarda pas à apparaître à ses côtés alors que Harry prenait un premier dossier.

- Je suis désolé, Chef. C'est une section sous haute sécurité, je devais m'assurer que c'était bien vous.

- Toute précaution est bonne, Maeve. Mais il n'y a personne d'autre.

- Bien. Je vous laisse alors.

Sur le visage de l'archiviste, on voyait une certaine inquiétude qui ne passa pas inaperçue à Harry. Ca faisait probablement longtemps que personne n'avait touché à ses dossiers. La plupart des rouleaux de parchemin était couvert d'une fine couche de poussière qu'il n'y avait pas sur les autres. Harry savait que lorsqu'on devait fouiller dans un passé aussi noir, ce ne pouvait pas être très encourageant. Normalement, ouvrir ces dossiers aurait dû le faire replonger dans des souvenirs dont il ne voulait pas se rappeler mais il était tellement concentré sur le fait de trouver une information relative au pacte de sang, qu'il ne ressentit rien en lisant des noms comme Lestrange, McNair ou Greyback. Il ne s'arrêta que devant l'un deux, Lucius Malfoy.

Il se rendit alors compte des conséquences qui découleraient s'il trouvait quelque chose de suspect dans le dossier de Lucius, au-delà des multiples accusations pour lesquelles il avait passé douze ans à Azkaban. Si Lucius avait quelque chose à voir avec ça, Harry savait qu'il n'hésiterait pas à appliquer la loi et qu'il courrait le risque de perdre Draco dans le processus. Mais même ça ne pourrait l'arrêter. Il avait aussi des enfants et il ne permettrait pas qu'un truc lancé par Voldemort à la dernière minute ne vienne empoisonner leurs vies. Il respira profondément, annula le nœud magique qui fermait le parchemin et il s'immergea dans la vie pénale de Lucius Malfoy. Presque une heure après, il arrivait à la fin.

_Jugement du 7 juillet 1998. Verdict : coupable. Condamnation : 15 ans de prison à Azkaban._

_Le 8 juillet 2011, libération sous surveillance pour cause de bonne conduite et complication de santé. _

_Actualités: réside actuellement en Bretagne, avec son épouse Narcissa Black. _

_Aucune activité punissable constatée jusqu'à cette date. _

Harry enroula le parchemin et soupira. Ici se terminait son espoir de découvrir quelque chose d'utile dans les archives du Quartier général. Mais cela ne changea pas le fait que son soupir était teint d'un certain soulagement.

* * *

><p>La canne de son père. Draco ne pouvait pas enlever cette image de son esprit alors qu'il attendait de prendre le portoloin international qui le conduirait en France. Il l'avait vu tellement de fois dans ses mains et elle avait l'air tellement précieuse pour Lucius, qu'il n'avait souhaité grandir que pour être digne de la porter. Il se rappelait que quand il était petit, il avait l'habitude de tendre sa main vers la poignée en tête de serpent qui l'attirait toujours par son éclat. Quelques années plus tard, il avait découvert que son père cachait sa deuxième baguette dans l'autre extrémité de la canne et il s'était dit que c'était une arme sophistiquée et belle. Quand Lucius avait été condamné à Azkaban, Draco avait recueilli la canne comme signe de son identité et il s'était refusé à l'utiliser, sachant qu'il ne se sentirait tranquille que lorsqu'il l'aurait rendu à son propriétaire. Ce qu'il fit dès que Lucius sortit de prison, avec la conviction absolue que c'était la bonne chose à faire et comme si avec elle entre les mains, son père était de nouveau son père.<p>

Et vu le souvenir, ce n'était pas tout à fait loin de la réalité.

La Centrale des Portoloins Internationaux français avait l'une des meilleures connexions avec le Réseau de Cheminette du monde. Dès que Draco eut touché le sol français et qu'on l'eut contrôlé, il ne perdit pas de temps à prendre l'une de ces cheminées et encore moins à se retrouver dans le salon des invités de la demeure dans laquelle vivaient maintenant ses parents. Mais c'était sa mère qui détenait le record de rapidité car elle le tenait dans ses bras bien avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'enlever sa cape.

- Draco, mon fils, quelle joie de te voir.

- Bonjour, mère.

Narcissa sentait la fleur, un arôme que Draco connaissait depuis qu'il était enfant. Comme à chaque fois qu'il la serrait dans ses bras, il plongea le visage dans sa chevelure qui commençait à arborer quelques fils argentés et il s'imprégna de son odeur, essayant d'accumuler le plus de souvenirs sensoriel.

- Enlève ta cape et allons dans la salle à manger. Le repas est prêt.

- Et père ?

- Il est en train de se changer. Il vient d'arriver de Turquie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là-bas ?

- Il négociait l'achat de propriétés à Istanbul.

- Et pourquoi ne m'a-t-il rien dit ?

- Parce qu'il sait que tu es déjà occupé avec ton travail au Ministère.

- Mais il ne devrait pas voyager et supporter la tension des négociations, je me charge de tout ça maintenant.

- Tu connais ton père, va essayer de lui dire de rester tranquille - Narcissa prit le bras de Draco tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la salle à manger. - De plus, tu sais que pour le bien de son ego, il doit commander.

Quand il entra dans le séjour et que Draco vit son père, il se dit que son ego n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Lucius avait toujours ce port hautain et distingué qui engendrait le respect envers toute personne qui l'approcherait. Azkaban lui avait peut-être donné des rides et causé quelques lésions internes mais l'apparence de son père n'était pas très différente de celle qu'il avait serré dans ses bras dans la Grande Salle quand toute l'horreur avait été finie, il y avait de ça presque vingt ans. Bien sûr, la canne était posée contre la chaise à côté de lui. Draco la regarda pendant un moment, avant de dévier son regard vers son père qui s'approchait pour l'embrasser.

- Bienvenu, fils.

- Merci, père.

- Est-ce des affaires en Bretagne qui t'amènent ?

- Pas exactement. De plus, selon ce qu'on vient de me dire, j'aurais dû aller à Istanbul pour ça.

Lucius échangea un regard fugace avec Narcissa et il esquissa ensuite un sourire qui était triomphant.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est déjà réglé.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais intéressé par le commerce turc.

- Une connexion géographique entre deux continents est une bonne occasion. J'ai fait une bonne affaire, je te passerai les papiers pour que tu les examines et que tu puisses les signer.

Draco acquiesça sans vouloir entrer dans les détails. C'était lui qui gérait les affaires familiales et sa signature était nécessaire pour toute négociation concernant le patrimoine Malfoy. Son père en profitait pour se montrer dans certains cercles qui ne le jugeaient pas pour avoir été un Mangemort, Draco n'avait aucun souci avec ça et le laissait faire. Il était sûr qu'il était toujours un négociateur aguerri, avec un instinct enviable.

- Mais parlons plutôt de toi. Une couverture de la Gazette du Sorcier, pas moins. Dis-moi l'expression qu'a faite Granger…

Un bon repas plus tard, Draco et Lucius se retirèrent dans la bibliothèque, laissant Narcissa faire sa sieste habituelle. Ils avaient donné l'excuse de vouloir discuter des dernières négociations mais la vérité était très loin du sujet des marchés mondiaux. Lucius se dirigeait vers des verres vides quand Draco le retint.

- Je vais les servir. Après ton voyage, tu dois te reposer.

- Je ne suis pas malade, Draco.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, laisse-moi faire c'est tout. Assied-toi et dit-moi avec qui tu as négocié à Istanbul. Un cognac ?

- Bien sûr, un cognac - Pas tout à fait satisfait, Lucius s'assit dans son fauteuil, posant sa canne à côté, et il commença à parler d'un certain Nurai Ebru, agressif au début mais facile à modeler à la fin. Draco posa les verres sur la petite table entre eux et l'écouta – Peux-tu me passer la chemise ? Elle est à ta droite.

- Tu as un quota d'_Accio _?

- Par Merlin, il faut juste tendre le bras, Draco.

Ce dernier se tourna pour attraper les documents et les passa ensuite à son père. Lucius tenait dans son autre main le verre de cognac.

- D'abord un toast, pour l'Ambassadeur le plus prometteur que je connaisse.

- Tu es allé en Italie aussi ?

Lucius sourit devant sa plaisanterie et il but une bonne gorgée de son verre. Draco ne but rien jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que son père avait bu le sien. Il avait réussi. Il n'avait qu'à attendre quelques minutes. Tandis qu'il observait les documents que son père lui montrait, il comptait mentalement les secondes, ses mains devenant de plus en plus moites. Il laissa passer une minute de plus au cas où et, sûr de gagner, demanda à brûle-pourpoint.

- As-tu déjà entendu parler de l'arme du destin ?

Lucius leva les yeux des documents et ses yeux brillèrent de rage ou alors il essayait de le tromper.

- Tu as enfin utilisé la clef de sang, n'est-ce pas ?

- Répond à ma question. Tu la connais, oui ou non ?

- Draco, Draco… Je pensais que tu aurais appris depuis tout ce temps.

C'était impossible. A sa connaissance, son père ne pouvait pas résister au Veritaserum. Et il avait mis deux gouttes en plus, pour s'assurer des résultats. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Draco ne pouvait plus dire un mot.

- Dis-moi Draco, tu as utilisé la clef de sang et tu as vu les souvenirs dans la Pensine, n'est-ce pas ?

La voix surgit de sa gorge avant que Draco n'ait pu la contrôler.

- Oui.

- L'as-tu eu par monsieur Barjow ?

Encore une fois, la réponse sortit sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire.

- Oui.

- Pourquoi l'as-tu cherché ?

_Pour Harry._

Non, il ne pouvait pas dire ça. Il devait résister. C'était évident que son père avait échangé les verres et qu'il avait bu le Veritaserum, mais il y avait plusieurs façons de dire la vérité. Il devait seulement contrôler ses pensées.

- J'avais mes raisons.

- Ca doit être des raisons importantes.

Draco serra les dents.

- Elles le sont.

- Draco, es-tu conscient que je pourrais continuer à te poser des questions sur ces raisons ?

- Oui.

- Combien de temps crois-tu pouvoir résister ?

Devant cette question, Draco opta pour un silence difficile à garder.

- Tu penses que venir chez moi et me donner du Veritaserum est la meilleure façon pour affronter les choses ? Croyais-tu que je n'allais pas m'en rendre compte ? Je suis encore connecté avec le manoir Malfoy, Draco. Et tu n'as pas quitté des yeux la canne quand tu l'as vu.

- Je voulais… seulement savoir.

- Et tu le sauras, c'est pour ça que tu es mon héritier. J'attends depuis des années que tu te décides à assumer tout ce que cela inclut, y compris les parties les plus obscures, celles que tu as seulement osées ouvrir maintenant. Es-tu enfin prêt ?

C'était une bonne question. Draco n'avait jamais été intéressé par certaines parties de l'autorité de son père et il ne l'aurait probablement jamais été s'il n'avait pas vu la cicatrice dans la main de Harry. Il s'était jeté à fond dans les recherches pour savoir la vérité mais à aucun moment il ne s'était demandé s'il était prêt à l'affronter. Il avait encore de sérieux doutes à ce sujet et c'était justifié.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Mais tu as dit que tu voulais savoir. Le veux-tu toujours, Draco ?

La réponse fut soudainement claire dans son esprit et Draco sentit dans tout son être qu'il était absolument sûr.

- Je veux tout savoir.

- Je vais te raconter alors.

* * *

><p>Le nouveau plan de Harry était aussi mauvais que le précédent. Il n'avait pas eu cette impression en se dirigeant vers le Département des Mystères mais dès qu'il vit Cho sortir pour le recevoir, il sut que ça allait être une catastrophe. Il n'y avait aucun signe sur son visage signifiant qu'elle serait aimable; elle faisait partie des rares personnes avec lesquelles Harry n'avait pas réussi à rester ami après la guerre, surtout dû au fait que Ginny n'avait jamais pu s'entendre avec elle. Mais il savait que ça serait inutile qu'il demande un autre Langue-de-plomb, car même s'il la connaissait, ça ne lui faciliterait pas les choses en lui envoyant quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas.<p>

- Bonjour, Cho.

- Bonjour. En quoi puis-je t'aider ?

- J'ai besoin d'informations sur certains sujets.

- Tu connais la procédure, Harry. Redirige-nous le motif de ta demande et nous te donnerons tout ce qui peut t'être utile.

- Il n'y a aucun motif particulier.

. Que veux-tu dire ?

- C'est un motif personnel.

- Les Langues-de-plomb ne s'occupent pas des sujets personnels.

- Allons, Cho, y a-t-il une chose auquel les Langues-de-plomb ne portent pas attention ? J'ai besoin de cette information, je ne te le demanderais pas si ce n'était pas important.

- Aux dernières nouvelles, les Auror ont libre accès à la Salle des Prophéties. Si tu veux consulter les autres salles, tu auras besoin d'une autorisation explicite du Ministre. Je doute beaucoup que tu puisses l'obtenir, même si c'est pour des raisons personnelles.

- Très bien, on va le faire à ta manière.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry était devant Cho avec une autorisation signée par Shacklebolt. Il n'avait même pas eu à donner d'explications. Kingsley avait aveuglement confiance en lui et s'il lui disait que c'était important, le Ministre n'avait aucun doute que ça le soit. Sans cacher une grimace de contrariété, Cho prit l'autorisation et le conduisit au Hall Circulaire. Les murs sombres tournaient autour de lui, mélangeant ainsi les portes entre elles. Harry savait qu'il devait penser à son destin pour que la bonne porte s'arrête en face de lui et il se rendit alors compte qu'il n'avait aucune idée de par où commencer les recherches.

- Il est possible que tu te perdes. Si ça arrive, pense à ce Hall et tu y reviendras.

- D'accord.

Suivant son instinct, Harry ferma les yeux et se concentra sur une image. Il ne connaissait que deux salles du Département des Mystères et il était presque sûr qu'il ne trouverait rien dans la Salle des Prophéties. Ce qui ne laissait qu'une seule porte. Celle de la Salle de la Mort s'arrêta devant lui et Harry l'a passa d'un pas sûr, sans regarder Cho.

* * *

><p>Draco sentait encore l'effet du Veritaserum mais Lucius avait eu la bonté de ne pas lui poser d'autre question. Il avait fini son cognac avec solennité, comme s'il se préparait pour un moment épique et quand il enleva le médaillon qu'il portait toujours, Draco se dit que ça allait être un moment qu'il n'oublierait jamais. Son père avait toujours porté ce médaillon; même quand il avait été en prison, les Auror avaient été incapables de le lui enlever, même avec des sorts. Ils ne l'avaient pas détruit parce qu'il n'avait aucune trace de magie et que ça semblait être une relique de famille dont Lucius refusait de se séparer. Personne, excepté lui-même, ne connaissait le secret de ce médaillon.<p>

Lucius murmura des mots, enveloppant le médaillon d'une lumière verte et celui-ci s'ouvrit à l'arrière, révélant un papier à l'intérieur. Les mains de Draco tremblèrent quand le papier fut déposé dans ses mains et qu'il grandit jusqu'à atteindre la taille d'une lettre en vieux parchemin, jaunâtre et avec les coins cornés. La lettre était raffinée et ramenait des siècles en arrière. Draco sut que la lire signifierait beaucoup plus que lire une simple lettre.

- Va-y, Draco.

Comme si les caractères étaient sortis du papier pour l'attraper, Draco se retrouva immergé dans les mots, étranger à toute autre chose qui l'entourait.

_Quatre furent les Fondateurs. Une étendue désertique sauvage, une vallée, un vallon et un lac fusionnèrent pour créer l'école de magie et de sorcellerie la plus ambitieuse. Quatre maisons naquirent, rivales et parfois ennemies. Un chapeau obtint le pouvoir de les agrandir ou de les diminuer. Un chapeau qui avait appartenu à l'étendue désertique mais qui ne fut pas accueilli cordialement parmi le reste. Qui fut accepté pour la forme mais relégué au bas de l'échelle._

_Dans l'ombre de ce rejet, surgirent les armes du destin. Investies du pouvoir de modifier la ligne de vie de ses victimes, mettant leur avenir sur un autre chemin. D'un chemin à un autre. Des armes que ne pouvaient utiliser que les propriétaires légitimes, serviteurs incontestables des Fondateurs. Les Profanateurs du destin. _

Draco leva les yeux vers son père, qui l'observait avec une expression indéchiffrable. Il était toujours assis dans son fauteuil, le dos bien droit, le regard ferme, une main reposant sur la tête de serpent de sa canne, investie d'une aura de pouvoir qui n'était pas surprenant, mais nouvelle, et que Draco découvrait aussi. Mais il ne s'attarda pas dans sa contemplation car le papier attira encore une fois son attention.

_Celui qui connaît leur existence, est l'un d'eux. Il est originaire d'une lignée qui a juré depuis longtemps loyauté à un Fondateur, il a reçu son arme et a changé le destin de beaucoup de sorciers élus. Tu n'es pas une exception. Ton temps commence._

Il n'y avait rien d'autre écrit sur le parchemin. Lucius le reprit d'un Accio et lui redonna sa taille originelle avant de le remettre dans le médaillon. Draco pensait à tellement de choses en même temps qu'il était incapable de prononcer un mot.

- Comprends-tu maintenant ?

Devant la question de son père, Draco acquiesça même s'il n'était sûr de rien. Il avait encore beaucoup de questions sans réponse.

- Qui était-ce dans le souvenir de la Pensine ?

- Brutus Malfoy, le premier Profanateur de la famille. Il jura loyauté au XVIIe siècle. Je pense que tu sais envers quel Fondateur.

- L'as-tu déjà utilisé ? - Son regard se posa sur la canne, pour que Lucius comprenne ce à quoi il se référait.

- Oui.

_- _L'as-tu utilisé sur moi ?

Les yeux gris fixèrent ceux bleus, cherchant le moindre signe de mensonge. Draco ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentirait si son appartenance à Serpentard avait été manipulée mais il préférait savoir la vérité plutôt qu'en être incertain. Heureusement, le mensonge ne semblait pas être de vigueur dans cette conversation. La réponse de Lucius fut aussi claire que son regard.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'aurais perdu Narcissa.

- Comment mère pouvait-elle le savoir ? Ce papier dit que seul les Profanateurs connaissent son existence.

- Voldemort l'a découvert. Et il a utilisé mon pouvoir à sa guise, faisant de Serpentard son quartier général. Excepté pour toi. Ta mère ne m'aurait jamais pardonné d'avoir modifié ton destin.

- Mais tu l'aurais fait.

- Oui. Tu étais destiné à être un Serpentard.

- Et je l'ai été.

- Oui, tu l'as été.

Draco se leva et essaya de se débarrasser de ce blocage mental en faisant quelques pas dans la bibliothèque. Il se sentait écrasé. Il était allé en France pour découvrir s'il y avait une connexion entre la malédiction de Harry et son père mais ce qu'il avait trouvé était très différent et ça le concernait plus qu'autre chose. Parce qu'il était l'un d'eux. L'un d'eux…

Tout à coup, quelque chose fit tilt dans son esprit. Quelque chose qui lui fit remarquer que, peut-être, tout cela n'était pas aussi hors-sujet qu'il le croyait. Parce que tous les destins finissaient par s'entrecroiser à un moment, même pour le plus petit.

- Père, que cela engendre-t-il de profaner le destin d'un sorcier ?

- C'est un pacte de sang représenté par une marque dans la main droite.

Même pour le plus petit.

**A SUIVRE…**

**Et voilà, vous en apprenez un peu plus dans ce chapitre et j'espère que ça vous plaît! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions surtout! A bientôt!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de la traduire.

**Auteur:**Hojaverde

**Titre ****: **Los profanadores del destino

**Rating/ Paring :**M Slash HD

**Disclaimer **: Malheureusement tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à Hojaverde

**Note :** Merci à Anabanana94 pour sa correction!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6<strong>

La Salle de la Mort provoqua deux émotions contradictoires, propres à celles que l'on ressent dans un cimetière : l'inquiétude et la paix. La sensation que l'on percevait entre ces murs était celle de la froideur mais après quelques secondes, l'atmosphère devint chaude et humide, presque suffocante. L'obscurité était profonde, comme le trou d'un puits, mais la clarté ténue diffusée par le Voile se trouvant au milieu de la Salle, octroyait une aura de faux calme et l'attirait comme un aimant, à laquelle il résista de toutes ses forces. Il écoutait les voix qui provenaient de l'intérieur de l'arc, les entendant encore mieux que quelques années plus tôt. Il se rappela que pendant un temps, il avait rêvé que Sirius retraverse ce brouillard qui l'avait emporté et il n'avait accepté que longtemps après que son destin était de s'en aller. Luttant contre lui-même, car il s'était dirigé vers le voile comme hypnotisé, Harry lui tourna le dos et il lança un lumos pour observer la salle.

Les murs étaient faits d'une pierre noire qui cachait les tribunes de l'ancien Magenmagot, c'était pour ça que la salle était ronde et qu'elle avait une coupole semblable à celle de l'actuel Tribunal. C'était la seule information que l'on connaissait sur la Salle de la Mort, sauf si on était Langue-de-plomb. Et en la regardant attentivement, il ne semblait y avoir rien d'autre. Cependant, de par son expérience, il savait qu'il ne fallait pas se fier à tout dans le monde magique. Posant une main sur le mur, il ferma les yeux et fit lentement le tour de la salle, essayant de ressentir des ondes magiques que les murs ne pouvaient pas retenir. Il était à la moitié quand des étincelles ondulèrent autour de sa main; en rapprochant la lumière émise par sa baguette, il put apercevoir les contours d'une porte sur la pierre. Il la tata du bout des doigts, la pierre devenant de plus en plus molle jusqu'à disparaître et laisser passer son bras jusqu'à l'épaule, et le reste de son corps par la suite. Les anciennes tribunes se trouvaient devant lui. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça.

Une rampe montante faisait le tour de la Salle, illuminée tous les cinq mètres par des flambeaux de lumière blanche. Si Harry n'était pas aussi pressé de trouver ce qu'il cherchait, il se serait attardé pour voir quel genre de feu c'était. Un énorme M se reflétait fortement sur un mur quelques mètres plus loin, annonçant l'entrée d'un couloir à droite, illuminé par des bougies flottant partout. Ce qui attira d'abord l'attention de Harry fut des fleurs. Elles reposaient au pied d'une espèce de vitrine incrustée dans le mur. Dès qu'il s'en approcha, il comprit ce qu'il venait de découvrir.

"_Artemisia Lufkin. 1798 - 1811"_

C'était la première femme à devenir Ministre de Magie. Les fois où Hermione l'avait mentionnée dans ses documents et ses discours face au Magenmagot avaient été plus que suffisantes pour qu'il eût mémorisé son nom. Dans la vitrine figurait aussi sa photo, des notes de l'époque et des objets personnels. Tout comme dans la vitrine suivante.

"_Grogam Stump. 1811-1819"_

Harry se rappelait encore des louanges de Stump dont les avait délecté Nick-Quasi-sans-tête. Apparemment, il avait été le premier Ministre à reconnaître les fantômes comme êtres à par entière et il l'avait fait par décret. Suivait Faris Spavin et Nobby Leach, dont Harry ne connaissait rien de rien. Jusqu'à Millicent Bagnold qu'il connaissait évidemment et bien sûr son successeur, Cornelius Oswald Fudge. C'était ironique de voir dans sa vitrine la couverture de la Gazette du Sorcier où il reconnaissait le retour de Voldemort, après avoir passé un an à le nier fortement. Harry se dit que c'était peut-être un rappel de la raison de sa démission forcée. Scrimgeour avait succédé à Fudge, dont la vitrine était remplie de fioles de souvenirs, quelque chose de pas tout à fait rare pour quelqu'un qui avait été assassiné. Harry avait déjà utilisé cette méthode car il était parfois nécessaire de violer l'intimité du défunt pour faire toute la lumière sur un fait très important. Après la mort du corps, la magie qui l'habitait vivait encore pendant une heure. C'était pendant cette période que les souvenirs rémanents pouvaient être extraits de la mémoire. Dans deux grosses affaires d'agressions violentes, les Auror avaient retrouvé l'assassin grâce aux images extraites de la mémoire des victimes. Les souvenirs de Scrimgeour avaient probablement été considérés comme prioritaires en plein milieu de la guerre et on les gardait ici, classés par lieux et dates.

Il n'y avait pas de vitrine pour Pius Ticknesse dans ce couloir. Il avait passé son court mandat de Ministre sous l'emprise d'un Imperius et sous le contrôle des Mangemorts. Apparemment, les Langues-de-plomb cherchaient à oublier cet événement et octroyaient la vitrine suivante à l'actuel Ministre. Une vitrine pour le moment vide.

"_Kingsley Shacklebolt. 1998"_

Le couloir à partir de ce point se perdait dans l'obscurité. Harry se rappela que la rampe continuait de monter et il décida de revenir en arrière pour la suivre. Après le tournant se trouvait une autre porte qui s'ouvrait de la même façon que celle d'avant et marquait aussi d'un grand M. Harry la franchit avec la même facilité. Dans ce couloir, les vitrines étaient destinées aux Chefs des Auror. Plus d'une vingtaine de noms, tous masculins, figuraient sous les vitrines remplies d'objets différents et dans celles où la personne était morte, leur baguette se trouvait dedans. En tant que Chef des Auror, Harry savait qu'il ne serait pas enterré avec la sienne mais qu'elle serait sous la tutelle du Ministère et il ne s'était jamais demandé où ils la garderaient. Quand il arriva devant une vitrine vide où figurait son nom en dessous, un frisson lui parcourut le dos. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas de fleurs. Il se sentait bizarre devant ce qui serait son obituaire après sa mort, pour cause naturelle ou pour accident de travail. Sortir de ce couloir fut un bol d'air frais.

La rampe continuait de monter. Le mur droit commençait à se courber à l'intérieur, signe que Harry entrait dans la coupole. Il dû se baisser un peu pour ne pas se cogner la tête et quand il cru que le chemin se terminait là, un troisième M apparut à côté d'une troisième porte. Un nouveau couloir en pierre, des bougies flottant dans l'air et des fleurs sur le sol; et dans les vitrines, les mémoriaux des Directeurs de Poudlard. Dexter Fortescue, Dilys Derwent, Phineas Nigellus Black, Armando Dippet et juste après Albus Dumbledore. Harry s'arrêta en face de cette vitrine sans aller voir celles de Ombrage, Snape et McGonagall; l'épée brillante en son centre attira toute son attention. Ses yeux parcoururent la poignée fatiguée, le fil long et brillant et les lettres caractéristiques de son propriétaire légitime; Godric Gryffindor. Il devait beaucoup à cette épée, sa vie et même celle de Ginny. Il pensait que l'arme était toujours à Poudlard, dans le Choixpeau Magique mais c'était en même temps logique qu'elle soit l'un des objets du mémorial de Dumbledore. Plusieurs de ses chapeaux se trouvaient aussi dedans, des manuscrits et une étagère remplie de fioles. Harry n'avait aucun doute sur ce que les Langues-de-plomb avaient fait avec tous ses souvenirs avant que sa magie ne s'éteigne pour toujours. Et il n'y en avait pas qu'un peu. Trois grandes fioles brillaient dans l'obscurité de la galerie, étiquetée de la même manière que les précédentes et ordonnées de façon chronologique. Harry les parcourut du regard, plus par curiosité que par espoir de trouver une piste précieuse. La plupart étaient étiquetées sous le nom de Poudlard et se déroulaient dans la deuxième moitié du XXe siècle. Il n'y en avait que quelque-unes qui étaient différentes et l'une d'entre elles, avec un nom bien particulier, fit battre le cœur de Harry plus vite.

_«Vallée de Godric. 1980»_

C'était impossible. Dedans, dans cette petite fiole en verre, pouvait se trouver sa maison, ses parents et lui-même. Pendant un instant, Harry craint que ce souvenir soit celui où Dumbledore était venu le chercher; il savait très bien qu'il ne désirait pas voir ses parents morts dans son foyer détruit. Mais ça s'était passé en 1981, ce souvenir était donc antérieur et suffisamment important pour que les Langues-de-plomb aient décidé de le conserver. Harry voulait cette fiole, c'était tellement viscéral qu'il avait déjà sa baguette en main et qu'il brisa le verre de la vitrine avant qu'il ne réfléchisse à ce qu'il faisait. Son _accio_ n'eut aucun effet, ainsi il tendit la main et essaya de saisir la fiole. L'impact de magie fut aussi soudain que violent.

Son corps s'écrasa contre le mur opposé. Son gémissement résonna dans la galerie, tandis qu'il sentait brûler les doigts qui avaient touché la barrière invisible. Il en avait débusqué beaucoup jusqu'à aujourd'hui mais celle-là, il ne l'avait pas sentie. Tous les os de son dos protestèrent quand il se releva pour essayer de savoir à quoi il avait à faire. Avec prudence, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait avant, Harry lança une série de sors qui rendirent visible la barrière mais il n'obtient aucune information sur le type de magie qui la maintenait. Il décida d'essayer le même sort qui avait ouvert la barrière de la maison des Cornfoot. La réponse cette fois fut beaucoup plus dure. Harry se retrouva au sol dans le Hall Circulaire et il comprit que la Salle de la Mort l'avait expulsé. Il eut beau y penser à plusieurs reprises, la porte ne réapparut pas devant lui. Avant que Cho n'arrive avec ses reproches plus que probables, Harry sortit du Département des Mystères pour retourner à son bureau.

* * *

><p>Le serpent en argent braqua son regard sur lui et Draco détourna les yeux. En revanche, le contact de la canne entre ses mains était agréable. Douce, légère, élégante... Il savait que ça ne lui serait pas bien difficile de l'introduire dans sa garde-robe, si ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une simple canne de famille et non une arme avec le pouvoir de changer les destins.<p>

Il ne l'avait toujours pas encore assimilé. Après avoir répondu à tous ses doutes, son père lui avait suggéré qu'il monte se reposer un peu et qu'il reste dîner. Il lui avait aussi dit de prendre la canne, lui assurant qu'il serait libre de décider s'il voulait la garder ou lui rendre. Ainsi, elle se retrouva dans ses mains et il essayait de comprendre; surtout la relation que les Profanateurs avaient avec Harry.

La première personne à qui il avait pensé, cependant, était Scorpius. Lucius était sortit de Azkaban quand il avait huit ans et il savait qu'il n'avait pas osé profaner le destin de son fils mais peut-être qu'il n'avait pas fait la même chose avec son petit-fils. Draco avait ressentit le soulagement le submerger quand son père lui avait juré qu'il ne l'avait pas fait, précisément par crainte de sa réaction. Cependant, c'était peut-être les deux exceptions que Lucius s'était permises. Le fait que tous les amis d'enfance de Draco aient été dans la même maison que lui ne fut plus un hasard après cette après-midi. Son père avait profané le destin de Gregory, de Vincent, de Blaise et de Pansy. _Il était clair que je n'allais pas te laisser seul, _était son explication. Et devant la possibilité que Draco aurait pu ne pas être envoyé à Serpentard, Lucius avait souri. _Tu ne désirais pas autre chose qu'être un Serpentard et avec tous tes amis dans cette maison, tu aurais prié le Choixpeau Magique pour ne pas être le seul à ne pas y être._

Avec ce changement dans son entourage, Draco se sentait escroqué. Pour ne pas dire qu'il préférait ne pas penser à ce qu'aurait été la vie de ses amis s'ils n'avaient pas été à Serpentard, surtout dans le cas de Crabbe. Cependant, son père noyait ses remords avec l'excuse que personne ne connaissait son destin et que même sans son intervention, il se serait passé la même chose. Draco savait qu'il n'avait pas autant de sang froid. Toute intrusion dans le destin de quelqu'un pouvait tout changer, et beaucoup plus dans le cas de Harry Potter. À ce niveau, Draco savait que quelqu'un avait manipulé le destin de Harry, quelqu'un qui n'était pas Lucius sinon il aurait été à Serpentard, quelqu'un qui ne pouvait être que le Profanateur de Gryffondor. Mais même son père ne pouvait pas l'aider à ce sujet. Selon lui, aucun Profanateur n'avait connu les trois autres depuis qu'ils existaient. Lucius n'était même pas sûr qu'ils existassent encore. Mais il comptait en parler après le dîner.

C'était évident qu'il ne rentrerait pas en Angleterre avant demain. Il devait envoyer un message pour prévenir Harry. Tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le bureau de la chambre, Draco pensa à cette habitude qu'ils avaient prises sans aucune concertation de se voir tous les jours et de se prévenir en cas d'empêchement. C'était ce genre de chose qui avait mis fin à toutes ses relations précédentes mais maintenant, c'était naturel et Draco pouvait presque dire qu'il en avait besoin. Il voulait savoir comment allait Harry, comment s'était passé sa journée et s'il l'excusait de ne pas être à Londres ce soir. C'était culcul la praline et il aurait lancé un doloris à toute personne l'ayant vu ainsi, mais personne ne pouvait le savoir.

_Harry, _

_Profitant d'être en France, je suis allé voir mes parents. _

_Ils m'ont demandé de rester cette nuit, ce qui fait que je ne reviendrais pas à Londres avant demain! Je t'enverrai une chouette quand je serais là._

_Salutations, Draco. _

Draco regarda le morceau de parchemin pendant un bon moment. La note était bien, concise, claire et amicale. Du moins, pas trop distante. Et le plus important, il n'avait pas de trace de ramollissement. Mais il ne l'aimait pas. Pour dire vrai, il s'inquiétait pour Harry, écrasé par le poids de ce qu'il avait découvert, nerveux devant ce qu'il allait faire de tout ça... et il regrettait vraiment de ne pas pouvoir lui dire. Il le regrettait vraiment. Draco prit un autre parchemin et trempa la plume dans l'encrier.

_Harry,_

_Je suis en Bretagne, je suis allé rendre visite à mes parents. Je passe la nuit chez eux mais je reviendrai demain matin. Je t'envoie une chouette pour qu'on fasse quelque chose ensemble ? Oui, on pourra faire ce à quoi tu es en train de penser._

Draco sourit en imaginant les différents sens possible de cette phrase, il trempa de nouveau la plume et d'un air plus sérieux, il soupira avant de continuer.

_Pour dire vrai, je n'ai pas passé une bonne journée et j'aimerais que tu sois là. Bon, pas ici exactement, je ne pense pas que mon père et toi pourriez survivre à cela mais tu m'as compris. Ici. _

_Draco._

Avant de pouvoir se repentir, Draco roula le parchemin et demanda à un elfe de lui apporter une chouette. Il espérait que, vu que c'était celle de son père, elle ne refuserait pas d'aller chercher Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>La chouette trouva Harry dans son bureau, passant un baume sur ses doigts brûlés par la magie et ronchonnant contre les Langues-de-plomb. Malgré ça, le message réussit à lui arracher un sourire et un soupir satisfait. Draco s'ouvrait de plus en plus à lui et il savait très bien à quel point ça devait lui être difficile; mais il pensait l'aider. Il allait répondre quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.<p>

-Entrez.

- Salut, Harry.

- Herm, entre. Que ce passe-t-il ?

- Je t'apporte le texte définitif de la loi approuvée. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé à la main ?

- Je me suis brûlé les doigts.

- Avec quoi ?

Et voilà, sa main était encore le sujet : mentir ou lui raconter ce qu'il se passait. Harry voulait être prudent au début et parler de sa cicatrice que lorsqu'il aurait su de quoi il s'agissait. Mais cette fiole avait tout changé. Ce souvenir l'avait ramené à Poudlard, sous l'influence constante de Dumbledore, des problèmes partagés avec Ron et Hermione. Ses amis ne l'avaient jamais laissé tomber dans le passé et il doutait qu'ils le fassent aujourd'hui.

- Harry ?

Harry sortit de ses pensées et il sut que sa décision était prise.

- Donne-moi une minute pour répondre à ce message et je te raconterai tout. Et pourquoi n'irions-nous pas chercher Ron pour aller boire une bière ?

Hermione sembla surprise par cette proposition mais elle était suffisamment intriguée pour ne pas dire non.

- Ron est à la maison. Pourquoi ne dînerais-tu pas avec nous plutôt ? Ca fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venu.

C'était vrai; depuis qu'il s'était séparé de Ginny, les repas chez Ron et Hermione s'étaient réduits à quelque un dans l'année. Pour Noël et les anniversaires.

- D'accord.

- Parfait, réponds à ta lettre. Je t'attends dehors.

Harry ne perdit pas de temps, il avait déjà la réponse en tête quand il avait fini de lire le message de Draco.

_Tout va bien ici. J'aimerai être avec toi. _

_Reviens vite, _

_Harry_

* * *

><p>Dès que Harry et Hermione arrivèrent dans le salon par la cheminée, la première chose qu'ils entendirent fut la chanson «Ma Veuve Inconsolable» à fond et du bruit dans la cuisine. Ron en sortit, une louche à la main et un tablier où Harry put y lire, <em>Si tu veux un petit déjeuner au lit... dors dans la cuisine. <em>

- Hey, tu ramènes un invité.

- Oui, il était temps que je recommence à le séquestrer.

Ron embrassa Hermione et lui prit sa mallette des mains.

- Je t'ai préparé un bain. Profites-en pendant que Harry et moi buvons une bière et que nous finissons de préparer le dîner.

- Tu es un amour.

- Je le sais. Et dire que tu aimais Krum...

- Ron! Tu l'aimais plus que moi.

Harry sourit pendant qu'il observait le spectacle que ses amis donnaient sans s'en rendre compte. C'était comme au temps de Poudlard, toujours en train de se disputer mais jamais bien loin l'un de l'autre. Bien sûr, Harry ne doutait pas qu'ils étaient destinés à se rencontrer. Si le destin existait...

Ron se retrouva à ses côtés, lui tapotant le dos et l'emmenant dans la cuisine. À l'intérieur, une marmite chauffait sur le feu tandis qu'une louche la remuait. Dans l'évier, des plats se lavaient tous seuls et des couverts se posaient sur la table, sur les serviettes.

- C'est tout un travail de faire à manger...

- Assez, oui.

- Hé, ce ragoût, n'est-ce pas celui de Molly ?

- Harry, j'allais dire que j'étais content que tu sois là. Ne me fais pas changer d'avis.

- C'est bon, c'est bon - Harry sourit et prit la bière que lui tendait Ron.

- De plus, faire cuire de la nourriture est tout un art. Tu dois faire attention que ça n'accroche pas.

- J'ai déjà entendu ça...

- Dis... Que t'est-il arrivé à la main ?

Harry regarda ses doigts pansés avant de relever les yeux vers Ron. Il savait qu'une chose en entraînait une autre et il préférait commencer par le début. De plus, si quelqu'un méritait de savoir en premier, c'était bien Ron. Son meilleur ami, son premier ami. Hermione le comprendrait, il en était sûr.

- Je vais vous le raconter. Ron, je voudrais te dire quelque chose.

Ron s'assit sur la table et le regarda, attendant. Il n'était plus aussi impétueux et irréfléchi qu'avant, grâce aux années qui avaient passés et il commençait aussi à avoir du ventre.

- Je sors avec quelqu'un.

- Allez...

- Je ne sais pas si sortir est le bon mot mais on se voit souvent et c'est... prometteur.

- C'est bien, Harry. Est-ce un garçon ?

Harry n'avait pas caché sa bisexualité. Bon, peut-être que Andromeda ne le savait pas mais personne de sa génération ne se serait étonné de le voir avec un homme. Cependant, tandis qu'il décollait l'étiquette de sa bouteille, Harry connaissait déjà la prochaine question.

- C'est Draco, Ron.

Pendant dix secondes, Harry souhaita que les cris du chanteur de Ma Veuve Inconsolable inondassent de nouveau la maison ou que les plats qui étaient propre, recommencent à se laver. N'importe quoi qui pourrait briser ce silence tendu.

- Allez Ron, dis quelque chose.

- Malfoy...

- Oui. Ne me dis pas que tu vas...

- Non. Non, Harry. Hermione m'a déjà parlé de lui. Je savais qu'elle travaillerait avec le Draco qu'on connait tous, j'imagine qu'il a changé depuis.

- C'est un adulte maintenant.

- Et c'est sérieux entre vous ?

- C'est un peu tôt pour le dire mais j'aimerais.

Ron acquiesça et fit léviter des verres jusqu'à la table. Apparemment, il n'avait pas l'intention de dire autre chose mais Harry trouvait qu'il l'avait plutôt bien pris. Il savait que rien ne changerait son intérêt pour Draco mais il n'aurait pas aimé se disputer avec Ron.

- Et pour la main ?

- Je vais tout vous raconter.

* * *

><p>Hermione faillit tourner de l'œil quand elle entendit le prénom de Draco. Elle semblait indignée, comme si la terre avait commise l'énorme erreur de sortir de son orbite.<p>

- Je pensais que personne ne pourrait jamais le supporter.

Harry rigola sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

- Et c'est tout ce qui te préoccupe ?

- Toi non, Harry ? Tu es un grand garçon maintenant pour savoir dans quoi tu t'engages. Ça fait longtemps qu'il a lancé l'hameçon et j'avais l'espoir fou que tu le laisses avec ses envies.

- Tu t'en étais rendu compte ?

- Y a-t-il quelqu'un qui ne s'en est pas rendu compte ?

- Honnêtement, j'espère que oui. Et tu n'as pas vu mon hameçon aussi?

- Je me disais que j'avais des visions.

Harry ressentit de la chaleur qui n'avait rien à voir avec le fait d'être en face d'un feu ou d'un café qu'il tenait dans les mains. Hermione se mit à côté de Ron et ils le regardèrent tous les deux comme s'il était un cas perdu, mais LEUR cas perdu.

- Vas-tu nous raconter pour la main ?

- Oui, tout a commencé quand Draco a vu la cicatrice...

Comme s'il était dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, Harry leur raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé jusqu'ici. La méfiance de ses amis envers ce qu'avait vu Draco fut évincée par la conversation avec Gawain. La possibilité que ce soit une malédiction d'un Mangemort tomba comme une ombre sur eux et la découverte de la fiole dans la Salle de la Mort les laissa aussi surpris que lui quand il l'avait vu.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, nous résoudrons ce problème, Harry.

- Je veux ce souvenir, Hermione. Ca concerne mes parents.

- Même le Ministre ne peut pas obliger les Langues-de-plomb à faire certaines choses, Harry.

- Alors je la prendrai sans permission.

- Harry...

- Herm... – Ron posa sa main sur la jambe de Hermione et il regarda Harry avec décision - Nous t'aiderons, mon pote. Comme toujours.

Comme toujours, comme à Poudlard. Quand Hermione leur rappelait les règles avant de les enfreindre par la suite avec eux. Quand la loyauté de Ron l'emmenait dans une grotte remplie d'araignées. Comme maintenant. Harry leur sourit pour les remercier; il ne pourrait pas se sentir plus soulagé.

Au même moment, Draco ressentait tout le contraire tandis qu'il remettait la canne dans les mains de son propriétaire.

- Je choisis la liberté, père. Tu peux la garder.

**A SUIVRE…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de la traduire.

**Auteur:**Hojaverde

**Titre ****: **Los profanadores del destino

**Rating/ Paring :**M Slash HD

**Disclaimer **: Malheureusement tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à Hojaverde

**Note :** Merci à Anabanana94 pour sa correction!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7<strong>

_Le vêtement bleu de Rowena s'agitait sous une brise qui ne touchait pas les feuilles immobiles des arbres. Son expression était sérieuse et son regard provocant tandis qu'elle le plantait dans les petits yeux de Helga. Une brume noire s'enroulait autour de leurs souliers, remplissant l'espace entre elles et les unissant par une espèce de nœud inquiétant. La magie crépitait dans l'air et provoquait des reflets argent et or sur les armes qu'elles tenaient avec fermeté dans leur main droite, le bras levé. Mais si leurs lèvres ne bougèrent pas, leurs voix s'élevèrent dans l'air tendu. _

_- Pour l'honneur de ma maison, je défends mon élu! - cria Rowena, en brandissant la dague. _

_Helga leva encore plus haut son bras, faisant briller le pendentif en forme de flèche entre la brume qui enveloppait son corps. Sa voix était faible mais non moins intimidante. _

_- Pour l'honneur de ma maison, je le réclame!_

_Une explosion ressemblant à un coup de tonnerre résonna dans le ciel et deux forces se heurtèrent dans l'air, provoquant quelque chose de proche du chaos. Au milieu de ce tourbillon de pouvoir une image se forma, celle d'un sorcier récemment arrivé à Poudlard et attendant son tour dans la Grande Salle pour la répartition. Un sorcier qui lorsqu'il s'assit sur le tabouret, arborait des mains sans aucune cicatrice. Le Choixpeau Magique cria sa décision presque immédiatement. _

_Serdaigle!_

_Et un chaos succéda à l'autre. _

_L'obscurité qui entourait avant Helga commença à la dévorer. À quelques pas seulement, Rowena contemplait son agonie avec froidure. Dans ses mains, aussi froids qu'elle, se trouvait le pendentif et la dague. Et Helga criait, criait... _

_- _Monsieur Malfoy...

_Elle criait..._

- Monsieur Malfoy, réveillez-vous.

Draco ouvrit les yeux en sursautant pour tomber sur le visage d'une femme qui le regardait en souriant. Son attention se dirigea tout de suite vers le badge qu'elle portait sur sa chemise et tout lui revint en mémoire. Il était au terminus des Portoloins internationaux. Pour une raison dont il ne se rappelait déjà plus, le sien n'était pas encore prêt et il s'était endormi en attendant qu'on les appelle. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant après avoir passé une nuit blanche.

- Le portoloin vous attend, Ambassadeur.

- Merci beaucoup.

Draco attrapa sa mallette et il se dirigea vers le portoloin qu'on lui avait assigné, essayant de se débarrasser de la mauvaise sensation que lui avait laissée ce rêve aussi précis que trompeur. Son père lui avait avoué que, avec toute probabilité, l'arme de Poufsouffle avait été détruite par l'un des profanateurs de Serdaigle, suite à une dispute au sujet du destin d'un sorcier. Selon lui, cela expliquait la réputation qu'avait Poufsouffle de toujours accueillir ceux que les autres maisons ne voulaient pas. Ce que Draco n'arrivait pas à expliquer, c'était pourquoi il avait rêvé des deux Fondatrices et non de leurs Profanateurs, ni le fait qu'il pouvait encore sentir l'odeur de ce bois ou les échos des cris de Helga. Les détails du rêve avaient été écrasants, un peu étonné quand même que même son père ne sache pas ce qu'il se passerait s'il réclamait un sorcier pour Serpentard. Il ne l'avait jamais fait.

Se frottant les yeux, Draco monta sur la plate-forme et saisit le portoloin. Il espérait qu'avec du repos et son retour en Angleterre, ces sensations bizarres passeraient. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre mais, depuis qu'il avait quitté la maison de ses parents, il ressentait un manque.

Il fut au manoir Malfoy dix minutes plus tard, les premières lueurs de l'aube pointant sur le Wiltshire. Il avait encore du temps pour prendre une douche et inviter Harry à prendre le petit déjeuner. Il sortait du bain, se jetant un sort pour sécher ses cheveux, quand il vit une chouette taper avec insistance à la fenêtre. Draco lui ouvrit et il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais vu cet oiseau et qu'il ne méritait pas le coup de bec qu'elle lui donna sur les doigts.

- D'accord, d'accord... Ce n'est pas Ronald Weasley qui t'envoie ?

Par chance, le message était de Harry.

_Es-tu rentré ? Où es-tu ?_

_Harry._

Draco sourit et répondu immédiatement, la chouette lui donnant du fil à retordre pour attacher la note.

_Oui, je suis chez moi. On prend le petit déjeuner ensemble ? Choisis l'endroit et j'y serais dans dix minutes. _

_Draco. _

Un quart d'heure après, Draco n'avait toujours pas de réponse. Il s'apprêtait à se rendre chez Harry, quand il aperçut au loin la même chouette sauvage s'approcher. L'oiseau passa la fenêtre et tendit sa patte, oubliant à cette occasion le coup de bec. Le contenu du message fit rater un battement de cœur à Draco.

_Devant ta maison. Maintenant. _

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Draco apparut sur les marches en pierre de l'entrée.

Voir Draco au bout du chemin n'aida pas Harry à se calmer mais un tourbillon d'excitation l'envahit. Il avait beaucoup réfléchi avant de prendre cette décision qui lui était venue à l'esprit avant de s'endormir. Il était évident que Draco donnait le meilleur de lui dans leur relation et il voulait faire de même. Il n'allait pas laisser une peur du passé ruiner ses plans. Et Harry n'avait jamais su faire les choses pas à pas, s'il y avait dix obstacles il préférait tous les passer d'un coup.

Les serpents de la grille commencèrent à se tortiller et à se détacher les uns des autres, libérant les serrures multiples qui protégeaient la maison. Cependant, Harry ne les regardait pas. Toute son attention était portée vers Draco qui traversait le jardin, lui donnant un air irréel sous les premiers rayons de soleil. Harry espérait vivre longtemps pour rattraper tout le temps perdu, parce qu'il avait mit trop de temps à se rendre compte qu'il lui plaisait beaucoup. Et ce temps, Draco voulait aussi le récupérer.

Il fut devant le portail quand le dernier serpent se retirait et que la grille s'ouvrait d'un léger grincement. Harry resta dehors, cachant derrière son sourire l'inquiétude de rentrer et cette histoire de cicatrice à laquelle il n'arrêtait pas de penser. Il n'allait pas lui parler du souvenir pour l'instant alors qu'il ne savait pas jusqu'où il irait pour l'obtenir. Étant Ambassadeur, certaines actions pourraient lui nuire. De plus, ce moment était le leur et il n'allait pas laisser Dumbledore le ruiner. Il en avait déjà assez avec ce qu'il devrait faire pour obtenir la fiole. Les bras de Draco l'enserrèrent et le baiser qu'il lui donna était un bon début.

- Salut.

- Salut... C'est une surprise, je ne sais que dire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de m'inviter à entrer ?

- Tu sais que tu seras toujours le bienvenu. Mais, es-tu sûr ?

C'était une bonne question. Non, il n'était pas sûr mais il voulait le faire. Harry caressa les cheveux de Draco et lui chuchota sa réponse.

- Je veux le faire, Draco. Tu m'as dit que c'était ton foyer. Tu me fais visiter ?

Draco sourit d'une telle manière qu'il réussit à éclipser la moitié des peurs de Harry. Il lui tendit ensuite la main et ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé à la main ?

- Une barrière magique. Je croyais l'avoir annulée mais ce n'était pas le cas.

- Mais tu vas bien ?

- Oui, ce n'est pas une brûlure grave mais c'est gênant.

Draco fronça les sourcils mais il sembla se contenter de cette réponse.

- Allons-y alors.

Dès qu'il passa la porte d'entrée, Harry se tendit comme une arbalète. La dernière fois qu'il avait foulé le sol de ce couloir, il voyait le monde à travers la fente de ses paupières gonflées. Tout avait été obscur à ce moment là : la maison, les vêtements, l'instinct assassin de ceux qui l'avaient enlevé et son destin. Heureusement, Draco sembla le remarquer, parce qu'il serra sa main et il l'éloigna du couloir, le faisant monter à l'étage.

- Nous oublierons cette zone de la maison. Il y a une pièce que je n'aime pas.

- Combien y en a-t-il ?

- Dix-sept.

Harry rit, un peu nerveux.

- Tu rigoles ?

- Pas du tout.

L'étage était gigantesque. Draco lui montra tout, les pièces à vivre, les salons de style classique, des salles de bains et une bibliothèque dans laquelle aurait pu rentrer l'appartement de Harry. Tout était élégant et luxueux mais en même temps, c'étaient des espaces qui avaient l'air accueillants et spécialement chauds avec la lumière qui se reflétait sur les énormes baies vitrées. Le jardin derrière la demeure était aussi grandiose, une explosion de fleurs et de fontaines. Harry le regarda pendant un bon moment depuis le couloir du premier étage.

- Tu aurais dû le voir avant, quand nous avions des paons.

- Qu'est-ce qui leur est arrivé ?

- Ils sont morts pendant la guerre. Disons qu'ils ont largement amusé les occupants de la maison.

Harry regarda Draco et essaya de trouver la douleur derrière l'ironie. Cependant, après avoir observé les jardins sa mine redevint sereine et il esquissa même un sourire quand il se retourna pour le regarder. Draco décida de ne pas dire que son père en élevait maintenant en Bretagne. Il avait peur que toute allusion à Lucius ne brise ce moment.

- Je te montre les chambres?

- J'adorerai.

Ils rentrèrent d'abord dans une pièce blanche et claire, avec un énorme lit et deux berceaux. Draco lui expliqua qu'il était né ici, tout comme Scorpius. Harry, qui avait passé tous les accouchements de Ginny à St-Mangouste, savait que naître dans la maison familiale était une coutume que des sang-purs conservaient encore. Il caressa avec douceur le bois de l'ancien berceau de Draco, où son nom était gravé, et il crut ressentir une caresse sur son autre main.

Après, ils visitèrent une jolie pièce de femme, où il y avait une énorme coiffeuse avec deux tabourets en velours pour s'asseoir devant. Draco lui expliqua qu'il avait l'habitude de s'asseoir à côté de sa mère et que lorsqu'il n'allait pas bien, il continuait de se réfugier sur ce tabouret pour s'éclaircir les idées. Ils passèrent devant une porte contiguë et Harry en déduit que ça devait être la chambre à coucher de Lucius, reconnaissant de ne pas avoir à la visiter. Trois portes plus loin, c'était celle de Astoria; Draco le lui dit sans aucune émotion et sans ouvrir la porte. Harry espéra ne pas aller trop loin avec sa question.

- Tu l'as gardé ?

- Quand elle vient voir Scorpius, elle dort ici.

- Il ne va pas la voir ?

- Personne ne me l'a jamais demandé.

- Mais le Magenmagot ne t'oblige-t-il à partager la garde ?

- Notre mariage n'était pas régit par la loi du Ministère. L'union entre moi et Astoria était magique, qui est au dessus de la loi. Nous avons toujours su que si on se séparait, Scorpius resterait avec moi parce que c'est mon héritier.

- Mais si elle protestait devant le Tribunal, elle pourrait changer tout ça.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que Astoria ferait prévaloir les règles des hommes à celles de la magie ? Je ne me serais pas uni avec quelqu'un de pareil.

Harry ne sut que dire. Il était probablement difficile de trouver quelqu'un de plus attaché à la tradition magique que Draco, ce qui était ironique venant d'un sorcier qui avait vécu onze ans en tant que Moldu. Il était entré sur un terrain dangereux au sujet de leurs différences quand Draco le sauva en s'arrêtant devant une nouvelle porte et sourit.

- Attention à celle-là.

La chambre était verte de haut en bas et Harry se dit qu'elle n'aurait pas pu en être autrement. Mais ce n'étaient pas des écus de Serpentard aux murs, au plafond et au sol, mais des drapeaux de l'équipe de Quidditch d'Irlande. Il y avait une espèce d'antichambre avec une cheminée, deux fauteuils, une bibliothèque remplie de livres et un bureau, et au fond on distinguait un lit dans le style de Poudlard, bien qu'il soit deux fois plus grand. La chambre était aussi exubérante que le séjour mais elle avait un côté infantile qui la rendait accueillante.

- C'est ta chambre ?

- Oui. Ma mère s'est obstinée à la conserver. Elle assurait que mon futur héritier l'occuperait un jour. Cinq ans après, Scorpius est arrivé. Et il était dans cette chambre jusqu'à l'année dernière.

- Ne m'en dis pas plus, elle est trop infantile. Albus aussi a voulu en changer.

- Ils grandissent trop vite.

Harry ne pouvait pas être plus d'accord. Albus allait bientôt avoir quatorze ans et il avait l'impression que c'était encore hier qu'il passait ses nuits à veiller avec ce dernier pleurnichant dans ses bras. Draco semblait aussi perdu dans ses souvenirs paternels et il s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser dans le cou avant que la nostalgie ne l'envahisse.

- L'Irlande, Malfoy ? Je ne pensais pas que tu étais un traître à ta patrie.

- C'est Scorpius. Ma chambre était verte mais elle était pleine de...

- De serpents ?

- Non, de dragons.

- Vraiment ? Tu n'avais vraiment aucun blason de Serpentard ici ?

- Eh bien, oui pour dire vrai.

Draco l'emmena jusqu'au lit et lui montra le ciel de lit. Au centre, brodé en vert et argent, brillait le blason de Serpentard. Harry soupira en souriant, il n'en aurait pas attendu moins. Mais le sourire que lui rendit Draco en disait beaucoup plus; c'était le délateur de grand secret.

- Je veux te montrer quelque chose.

- Encore ?

- Oui, et tu es un privilégié car c'est un secret.

- Je le retiendrai.

Draco sortit sa baguette et, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la maison, lâcha la main de Harry. Il ressentit un grand froid et il craint tout à coup que la sensation d'inquiétude ne s'empare encore une fois de lui. Jusqu'à présent, tout s'était bien passé mais il savait qu'il s'était collé à Draco beaucoup plus que nécessaire et qu'il lui avait facilité les choses avec des gestes constants d'affection. Cependant, il ne se passa rien. Il se sentait bien dans cette pièce car il partageait quelque chose d'important avec Draco et qu'il était heureux de le faire. La maison qu'il avait vu aujourd'hui n'avait rien à voir avec celle horrible dont il se rappelait. Il voulait s'y habituer et se sentir aussi à l'aise que Draco semblait déjà l'être dans son appartement.

Un sort de lumière bleue toucha le mur et découvrit une cache secrète de laquelle Draco sortit une grande boîte de Chocogrenouille. Harry pensa que si Ron avait connu l'existence de la taille de cette boite, il aurait été l'enfant le plus heureux de l'univers, bien qu'il soit sûr que Draco ne cachait pas du chocolat. Cependant, quand il souleva le couvercle, Harry en resta bouche bée de surprise. Elle était remplie de souvenirs du collège dont l'insigne de Préfet, le bracelet de capitaine de Quidditch ou la cravate de Serpentard. Bien que son attention fut immédiatement attirée par le vif d'or à droite dans la boîte.

- Puis-je ?

- Va-y, prend ce que tu veux.

Harry prit le vif d'or et lut les mots gravés.

_Serdaigle - Serpentard, mai 1993. _

- Quand on ne jouait pas contre vous, je l'attrapais toujours.

- Je veux bien le croire, personne ne m'a jamais rendu les choses aussi difficiles pour gagner.

- Et personne que moi n'a jamais autant souffert après avoir perdu contre toi.

Ils sourirent, plongé dans leurs souvenirs de courses poursuites à travers les poteaux et les gradins du terrain, la balle dorée comme ambition se reflétant dans leurs yeux et le cœur à la bouche.

- Non. Tu ne peux pas conserver… ça!

Il sortit de la boîte le badge que Draco avait fait en quatrième, un peu rouillée mais fonctionnant toujours.

- Et bien... c'était un chef-d'œuvre.

- Draco! On s'est moqué de moi pendant des semaines avec ce badge.

- C'était le but.

Harry regarda son visage disparaître sur la plaque jusqu'à devenir un tas de masse verte sous le slogan Potter pue et il le reposa dans la boîte avant que n'apparaisse Cédric, le meilleur de Poudlard.

- Mais autant que je pue, je suis là à farfouiller dans ta boîte secrète.

Son ton avait été amusant et son intention aussi, mais le regard de Draco était si intense que Harry arrêta de sourire et se perdit dans son regard. Tellement de choses se reflétaient dans ce gris, tant de choses, que l'émotion lui noua la gorge.

- Tu as toujours fait partie de ma vie, Harry, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Merci d'être là.

Harry ne savait pas si le 'là' signifiait le manoir, sa vie, ou autre chose, mais tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il devait respirer en allant chercher l'air directement dans la bouche de Draco, ainsi il se jeta dessus comme un affamé. Draco ouvrit les lèvres, bougea sa langue et lui donna beaucoup plus que de l'air.

* * *

><p>Teddy revint d'Albanie encore plus maigre mais avec une pêche incroyable. Dimanche, Harry se retrouva avec lui aux Trois Balais, avant d'aller manger avec Andromeda. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de se voir ici depuis que Teddy s'était disputé avec sa grand-mère au sujet de son travail et de Victoire. Ainsi, ils pouvaient parler de certaines choses et rester en terrain neutre pendant le repas de famille.<p>

- Et cette main, parrain ? Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas bon de rester aussi longtemps seul.

Harry regarda ses doigts rougis. Ça ne lui faisait plus mal et il n'avait plus besoin de bandage mais elles avaient un air calleuse. Il eut beau essayer de résister mais une légère rougeur se dessina sur ses joues. C'était quelque chose qui ne changeait pas beaucoup même s'il allait sur ses quarante ans.

- Ca n'a rien à voir avec ça, crapule. Et je te rappelle que je suis bien servi, merci.

Harry avait dit à Teddy qu'il était avec Draco peu de temps après l'avoir dit à Ron et Hermione. Son filleul l'avait pris avec naturel et il avait plaisanté un bon moment sur le fait erroné que cela faisait d'eux des cousins.

- Je suis content de savoir que notre Ambassadeur fasse bien son travail.

- Je n'ai pas à m'en plaindre.

Ne pas avoir à se plaindre était un euphémisme mais Harry ne pouvait pas dire autre chose car il était déjà assez rouge, merci.

- Alors, que s'est-il passé?

- Une barrière magique.

- Quel genre de barrière ?

- Une très difficile.

- Sérieusement, parrain. Comment était-elle ?

Teddy avait l'air inquiet et Harry essaya de lui répondre sans trop en rajouter.

- Je n'ai pas pu la voir. Elle protégeait une vitre que j'ai pu casser mais en tendant la main, elle est apparue tout à coup.

- De quelle couleur était-elle ?

- Dorée, après quelques sorts j'ai réussie à la voir.

- As-tu senti que ça brûlait ?

- Oui, c'était la sensation principale, comme si je touchais du feu.

L'inquiétude de Teddy se changea peu à peu en indignation. Jusqu'à la couleur bleue de ses cheveux qui commença à osciller vers le rouge feu.

- Je ne peux pas me croire qu'il l'utilise en Angleterre.

- Teddy, de quoi parles-tu ?

- Je connais cette barrière, Harry. On la trouve sur des cages pour loup-garou en Europe centrale.

- En es-tu sûr ?

- Tes blessures sont très semblables à celles que nous voyons sur les personnes en cage après la transformation. Nous avons dénoncé plusieurs fois l'usage de cette barrière, on s'est déjà même enfermé dans l'une de ces cages pour essayer de trouver un sort qui l'annulerait.

- Vous avez quoi ? Te rends-tu compte d'à quel point c'est dangereux ?

- Te rends-tu compte d'à quel point c'est difficile pour eux ? Ils se jettent contre les barreaux à la recherche de liberté et ils se brûlent sans même s'en rendre compte. Ils ne peuvent pas voir la magie qui les blesse.

- Et vous avez réussi à l'annuler ?

- Non, on arrive à l'atténuer pendant cinq secondes. Suffisant pour ne pas te brûler, mais inutile pour un loup-garou transformé et sans baguette. Je suis sûr qu'il y a mille méthodes meilleures que celles-là pour éviter qu'ils s'échappent mais ça leur importe peu si un loup-garou meurt. C'est dégoûtant.

Harry comprenait les motifs de Teddy et, il avait beau s'inquiéter de sa témérité, il admirait son courage. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à ce sort qui atténuait la barrière cinq secondes. Cinq longues secondes précieuses.

- Dis Teddy, te rappelles-tu du sort?

- Bien sûr, tu veux que je te l'apprenne ?

- Oui, s'il te plaît.

* * *

><p>Blaise passa le portique du Ministère, jeta quelques galions dans la fontaine en espérant qu'ils étaient vraiment envoyé à Ste Mangouste et ne servait pas à acheter un nouveau chapeau à Shacklebolt. Au milieu de tous les gens qui paralysaient les couloirs, il réussit à prendre un ascenseur pour le deuxième étage. Draco avait été aussi énigmatique et mystérieux qu'en temps de guerre mais il lui avait promis qu'il serait là quand il en aurait besoin et ça semblait être le cas. Ou du moins, il devait savoir s'il pouvait aussi voir ce qui était devenu la deuxième cicatrice la plus célèbre de Harry Potter. Pourquoi ? Blaise n'en avait aucune idée mais il était clair que Draco ne pouvait pas le lui raconter. Il le ferait quand le moment serait venu. Pour l'instant, il allait accomplir sa partie du marché.<p>

Après avoir passé l'énorme porte en chêne de la Sécurité Magique, Blaise arriva au Bureau des Auror. Il consulta sa montre et vérifia que sa ponctualité était irréprochable, il avait une minute d'avance. Alors qu'un Auror s'approchait pour lui demander s'il pouvait l'aider, Harry sortit de son bureau pour chercher des papiers et vit qu'il était déjà là.

- Zabini, tu peux entrer.

- Merci, Potter.

Blaise entra dans le petit bureau, beaucoup plus ordonné qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, et s'assit sur une chaise en face du bureau tout en observant Potter en faire de même.

- Eh bien. En quoi puis-je t'aider ?

- Il y a deux mois, on m'a fait une proposition commerciale très intéressante en Russie. Ils m'ont dit que je serai fou de la refuser, mais j'ai des années d'expérience et je serais inconscient de ne pas m'assurer avant que cette marchandise ne soit pas illégale. Les prix étaient trop bas.

- Je comprends.

- Effectivement, c'était des potions volées et altérées. J'ai refusé la proposition en disant que mon quota d'investissement était atteint, mais il y a quelques jours j'ai appris que quelqu'un avait accepté d'établir l'affaire ici, sur le sol britannique.

- Sais-tu de qui il s'agit ?

- Oui. Je sais aussi que la marchandise arrive dans deux jours à quatre heures du matin.

- Zabini... cette information est très précieuse. Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

- Parce que je suis un bon citoyen, Potter.

- Draco ne t'aurais pas demandé... ?

- Soyons clair, Potter, Draco est mon meilleur ami et je sais que maintenant tu es avec lui. Mais cela n'a rien à voir. Je pense tout simplement que c'est ce que je dois faire, rien de plus. Il n'a rien à voir avec ça.

- Bien.

- Maintenant, j'espère que les Auror agiront en conséquence.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Nous ferons tout ce qui sera en notre pouvoir.

- Parfait. J'y vais alors. Merci de m'avoir reçu, Potter.

Blaise lui tendit la main et Harry la lui serra en retour.

- Merci pour cette information.

- Que t'es t-il arrivé à la main ?

Harry essaya de la retirer mais Blaise resserra sa prise sur son poignet. Il la tourna pour voir la paume, feignant d'être intéressé par ses doigts, ce qui était plus simple.

- Ce n'est qu'une brûlure.

- Je vois que vous les Auror, vous jouez les durs, on ne mets même pas le chef en sécurité.

Blaise relâcha sa main tout en souriant. Cependant, Harry semblait mal à l'aise et ça l'encouragea à partir encore plus vite. De toute façon, il avait ce qu'il voulait. Son principal rival dans le secteur des potions avait mis un pied dans la contrefaçon et dans deux jours il aurait tout un escadron d'Auror sur le dos; et il avait l'information pour Draco. Ainsi Blaise sortit du bureau et rentra chez lui. Une fois là-bas, il établit une liaison avec la cheminée du bureau de l'Ambassadeur. Ils n'avaient pas voulu se retrouver au Ministère pour éviter le moindre soupçon sur sa visite. Le visage du blond apparut entre les flammes vertes, il semblait anxieux.

- Alors ?

- Je l'ai vue, à la main droite. Comme tu me l'as décrite.

Draco ferma les yeux et soupira. Plus il apprenait de chose et plus il se trouvait englué dans tout ça. Il fut légèrement conscient que Blaise l'appelait et il réussit à le remercier en lui disant qu'ils parleraient plus tard avant de couper la connexion. Il avait besoin d'être seul, il avait assimilé beaucoup de choses. Surtout une.

Que Harry, le Gryffondor par excellence, était en réalité un Serpentard.

**A SUIVRE…**

**Voici la suite, j'attends vos impressions avec impatience ! MESSAGE IMPORTANT : dû à certaines circonstances, je ne pourrai pas publier la suite avant fin août... Attention, ce n'est pas un abandon (j'ai horreur des fics inachevées) car tous les chapitres sont déjà traduits mais un contretemps dont je m'excuse! J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur et que je vous retrouverez à la fin du mois! Encore une fois désolée, profitez du soleil qui a fini par revenir et je vous dit à fin août!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de la traduire.

**Auteur:**Hojaverde

**Titre ****: **Los profanadores del destino

**Rating/ Paring :**M Slash HD

**Disclaimer **: Malheureusement tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à Hojaverde

**Note :** Merci à Anabana94 pour sa correction!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8<strong>

_«Pour l'application de cet article, seront en vigueur la préface et les points trois et cinq de la Loi de Coopération Magique Internationale établie en l'année...»_

Draco posa le parchemin et se massa le nez. Il était incapable de se concentrer sur son travail et il avait une contracture au cou qui lui faisait mal depuis ce matin. Il avait beau essayer mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la même chose. Il évitait Blaise et chaque fois qu'il voyait Harry, il parlait le moins possible. Le sexe était génial mais Draco ne savait pas combien de temps il réussirait à cacher sa lutte intérieure entre ce qu'il avait découvert et ce qu'il ne pouvait pas dire.

Son père avait été clair : seul les Profanateurs et leurs héritiers devaient connaître leur existence. Le châtiment pour briser le secret était aussi craint qu'inconnu. Draco savait que la seule chose pour laquelle Lucius ne lui avait pas lancé un Obliviate avant de partir de Bretagne avait été son espoir qu'il réfléchisse et qu'il accepte d'être finalement l'héritier. Cependant, il n'avait pas renoncé à le soumettre à une variante du sort Fidelitas qui l'empêchait de prononcer un mot sur le sujet des Profanateurs ou de l'écrire. Quand Draco avait voulu le vérifier après son arrivée à Londres, il avait décrit sur un parchemin l'arme du destin de Serpentard et ses mots s'étaient immédiatement transformé en un texte bizarre sur la révolte des lutins au XVIIe siècle.

Mais même s'il ne pouvait pas le raconter ni l'écrire, il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser. Il pensait à tout ce qui aurait pu se passer si Harry était allé à Serpentard, ce qui lui donna mal au cœur à essayer d'envisager toutes ces possibilités. Son destin n'était pas quelconque. L'avoir suivi d'une forme naturelle aurait pu changer le futur de plusieurs personnes, comme celui du monde magique et de la vie de Draco. Qui était le Profanateur de Gryffondor et qu'avait-il essayé de faire avec lui ?

- Monsieur l'Ambassadeur, monsieur Zabini désire savoir si vous pouvez le recevoir.

La voix de sa secrétaire sembla refléter le dégoût d'annoncer la même chose pour la dixième fois consécutive et d'anticiper un nouveau refus. Mais Draco n'eut pas la force de repousser Blaise encore une fois. Il était fatigué de fuir.

- Dites-lui que je vais le recevoir.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Blaise entra dans son bureau, aussi souriant et ravissant que d'habitude. S'il était fâché, rien ne le montrait. Il prit place sur l'une des chaises en face du bureau et retira ses gants noirs.

- Depuis que tu fais les couvertures, il est impossible de te rendre visite. J'espère que ça ne te monte pas à la tête...

- Pardonne-moi, j'étais...

- Tu m'évitais. À ce stade là, tu n'as pas besoin de me mentir.

Draco accepta l'estocade et ravala son mensonge.

- Je suis désolé.

- J'imagine que tu as tes raisons pour ne pas te confier à moi. Je ne veux pas que tu me parles de quelque chose dont tu n'as pas envie. Si j'ai insisté pour te contacter, c'est parce que je m'inquiète. – D'un geste fluide, Blaise sortit sa baguette et insonorisa le bureau - Je veux seulement savoir que tout va bien, Draco. Que tu n'as pas de problème.

- Je n'en ai pas, Blaise.

- Tu en es sûr ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'a autant affecté le fait que je puisse voir la cicatrice de Potter ?

Draco aurait aimé lui expliquer. Que les Profanateurs du Destin existaient. Que son père était l'un d'entre eux. Qu'il avait profané le destin de ses meilleurs amis. Qu'un autre avait profané celui de Harry. Que seules les personnes faisant partie de la maison dans laquelle il aurait dû aller pouvaient voir la cicatrice d'un profané. Que Harry était un Serpentard et que Lucius n'avait pas profané le destin de Blaise. Que s'il ne le racontait pas, il allait devenir fou.

Mais le sort bouillait dans son sang, attachant sa volonté avec fermeté et Draco ne dit rien. Blaise soupira, résigné.

- Je pensais que ça te soulagerait d'en parler. Au moins, tu sais que ça n'a rien à voir avec une malédiction des Mangemorts.

Les Mangemorts... Avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers jours, Draco avait oublié son enquête sur la cicatrice. Maintenant, ça avait l'air de faire partie d'une réalité alternative et très, très lointaine. Blaise soupira encore une fois et Draco sentit la culpabilité lui serrer la gorge.

- Très bien, tu ne peux pas en parler. Je respecterai ton silence, mais jure-moi pour Scorpius que tu ne cours aucun danger.

- Blaise...

- Jure-le-moi, Draco.

- Je jure sur mon fils que je ne suis pas en danger.

Blaise scruta son regard, attentif à tout geste d'hésitation. Draco resta stoïque et, bien qu'il fût visible que son ami n'était pas tout à fait convaincu, il décida de laisser tomber le sujet pour l'instant.

- Alors, je t'invite à manger pour célébrer les nouvelles qui sont bonnes. Hier soir, ils ont intercepté Farrington avec une cargaison de potions illégales et aujourd'hui ils lui ont retiré sa licence de vente.

- Farrington n'est pas ton concurrent principal ?

- Il l'était. En quelques heures, les commandes ont doublé à mon usine. Dans quelques jours, j'espère qu'elles vont tripler.

- Quelqu'un a du le vendre, les Auror sont rarement au courant de ce qu'il se passe sur le marché noir.

- Que veux-tu ? Je suis un oncle chanceux.

Draco prit son manteau, souriant pour la première fois de la journée. Il eut même le sentiment que la pression dans son cou s'était un peu relâchée.

- Après un tel coup du destin, tu m'emmène à un endroit indécemment cher, n'est-ce pas?

- Indécemment cher même pour un Malfoy.

- Je verrais bien.

* * *

><p>Harry et Hermione allèrent au Chaudron Baveur à l'heure du déjeuner. Ron les attendait déjà dans un coin à l'écart, assit à la table que Hannah leur avait réservée. Malgré un certain isolement, Hermione n'hésita pas à lancer un sort autour d'eux pour les maintenir à l'écart du brouhaha des gens qui remplissaient le pub. Ainsi rassurée, elle déplia un nombre de parchemins sur la table entre lesquels figurait la photo de Gawain.<p>

- J'ai fait quelques recherches.

- Quelques, Herm ? - Harry prit une liste avec les coordonnées personnelles des Auror, une autre avec leurs notes scolaires et une avec leur historique de travail ces vingt dernières années - Je n'ai même pas autant d'informations sur mes hommes.

Ron en examina un autre sur lequel figurait les coordonnées personnelles de l'épouse et des enfants de Gawain, leurs possessions enregistrées et leurs hobbies.

- Tiens, il y a apparemment un autre supporteur des Cannons dans ce monde.

Hannah s'approcha avec trois bièraubeurres et prit note de leurs commandes. Grâce au sort, elle ne vit rien d'autre sur la table que la Gazette des Sorciers et d'autres revues. Dès qu'elle fut partie, Hermione reprit le sujet.

- J'ai enquêté sur Gawain pour trouver les points communs avec Malfoy. Je voulais savoir pourquoi il n'y avait qu'eux qui pouvaient voir ta cicatrice et les autres non.

- Bonne idée. As-tu trouvé quelque chose ?

- A dire vrai Harry, ils ne pourraient pas avoir des vies plus différentes que ça. Je parierai qu'ils ne se connaissent même pas. Gawain est sorti de Poudlard un an avant qu'on y entre. Il n'y a qu'une seule chose qu'ils ont en commun, ils étaient tous les deux à Serpentard.

- Serpentard ? Tu crois que c'est le rapport entre eux ?

- Réfléchit Harry, combien y a-t-il de Serpentard dans ton entourage ? C'est logique que tu n'aies appris l'existence de sa cicatrice que lorsque Draco l'a vu. Cho était à Serdaigle, Teddy à Poufsouffle et ils ne l'ont jamais vue.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que les Serpentard la voient ?

Des assiettes fumantes apparurent sur la table mais même Ron, toujours avide, ne prit pas les couverts. En fait, ce fut lui qui répondit à la question de Harry.

- Et si c'étaient eux qui t'avaient fait la cicatrice ? Tout comme les Mangemorts, ils connaissent des malédictions.

Hermione le regarda avec une certaine surprise mais elle avait l'air pressé de se pencher sur cette théorie. Harry essaya de ne pas se sentir offensé.

- Si Draco le savait, il me l'aurait dit.

- C'est peut-être une vengeance de longue date et maintenant il ne veut pas salir ce que vous avez.

- Et c'est pour ça que c'est lui qui à découvert la cicatrice, n'est-ce pas Ron?

- Bon, peut-être que ça n'a pas de sens.

- Non, aucun. Et j'ai confiance en lui, d'accord? C'est autre chose.

Dans un le silence tendu qui prit place, ils commencèrent à manger sans envie. Ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment pour parler d'un sujet épineux, mais Harry ne voulait pas remettre ça à plus tard. Il était décidé.

- Demain, je vais voler le souvenir.

Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas dit prendre, extraire ou sortir, probablement parce qu'il ne pensait pas le rendre. Ron sembla surpris, mais Hermione eut l'air carrément scandalisée.

- Es-tu fou ? On n'a rien sur cette barrière, tu risquerais d'y laisser ta peau pour rien.

- J'ai apprit quelque chose, un sort qui l'annule pendant cinq secondes. Je serai rapide.

- D'où le sors-tu ? Comment sais-tu qu'il fonctionne ?

- Je le sais, Herm. Vous devez avoir confiance en moi, je ne veux pas impliquer plus de personnes.

Ron posa une main sur l'épaule de Harry et essaya de corriger le tir après avoir soupçonné Draco.

- Si tu en es sûr, je te crois. Pouvons-nous t'aider en quelque chose ?

- J'ai besoin d'une Pensine. Et un lieu où le regarder en tranquillité.

- George en a une depuis que la guerre est finie. Je la lui demanderai et je suis sûr qu'il ne posera pas de questions.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, se battant certainement contre sa conscience, mais elle dû comprendre que rien ne pourrait arrêter Harry. A ce stade là, elle ne pouvait que l'épauler.

- Tu peux venir à la maison. Transplane dès que tu l'auras, Ron et moi serons là.

Harry regarda ses amis et acquiesça, les remerciant pour leur soutien. Il ne pouvait pas les accuser de ne pas avoir confiance envers les Serpentard. De toute façon, il avait confiance en Draco.

- Alors, nous le ferons demain.

* * *

><p>C'était un Serpentard.<p>

Draco avait passé toute la semaine à analyser chaque geste de Harry, l'attribuant à l'une ou l'autre maison. Il avait commencé à le faire de manière inconsciente avant de le faire à chaque fois. Harry avait toujours un caractère impétueux, un sourire affable, de la noblesse et un manque de lâcheté proche de la témérité. Mais il y avait un côté très différent en Harry; il était astucieux, malicieux, provocateur et cette nuit, c'était ce côté-là plutôt qu'un autre qu'il utilisait.

Il bougea ses poignets qui se trouvaient au dessus de sa tête et il essaya de se décontracter; une main exigeante passa dans ses cheveux et l'obligea à montrer son cou tandis qu'une langue léchait chaque partie de sa peau exposée. Quand il essaya de lever les hanches, une main les plaqua fermement contre le matelas, le faisant gémir. Il ne savait pas comment il avait fini ainsi, chaud comme un démon, attaché à la tête de lit en portant toujours ses vêtements, tandis que Harry ondulait sur lui d'une façon sexy, frottant leur érections et le léchant avec un dévouement total pour l'embrasser la seconde suivante comme un sauvage.

Complètement Serpentard, selon son opinion.

Et cette bouche était de nouveau sur la sienne. Draco le laissa passer le barrage de ses lèvres et il sortit sa langue, mais Harry s'éloigna. Il était là, à quelques centimètres, l'invitant à le poursuivre. Draco banda ses abdominaux pour se redresser et l'atteindre, mais Harry enserra son cou et l'obligea à se recoucher. Après, il lécha ses lèvres et s'écarta encore, lui souriant avec l'effronterie du meilleur des dominants.

- Harry...

- Chut…

- Tu es en train de me tuer...

- Ce n'est pas certain.

Il n'avait plus de vêtements sur lui, c'était déjà ça. Entre ses jambes il pouvait encore sentir le frottement du jean de Harry et, à mesure qu'il glissait sur son torse, celui de son tee-shirt. Draco se sentait exposé, mais cela ne l'avait jamais intimidé. Il n'était pas parfait nu mais son corps était suffisamment harmonieux pour qu'il n'ait pas de complexes. Et de plus, il était évident que Harry l'appréciait grandement. Quand il commença à lécher son gland, Draco était tellement excité qu'il se dit qu'il ne supporterait pas cette fellation. Harry dut penser la même chose, parce qu'il abandonna son érection pour se diriger plus bas. Quand il commença à lécher son intimité, Draco perdit complètement le contrôle.

- Merlin... Harry... Merlin... s'il te plaît... s'il te plaît... je vais...

- Non, pas encore.

La pression sur la base de son membre fut aussi douloureuse qu'inespérée. Draco descendit de son nuage de plaisir qui commençait à rendre sa vision floue. Harry posait des baisers sur toute sa poitrine, tortionnaire, traître et encore habillé. Draco aurait aimé avoir les mains libres pour lui arracher ses vêtements et contrôler ses morsures, mais quand il se mit à califourchon sur sa poitrine et qu'il déboutonna son pantalon, tout ce qu'il fit fut de diriger sa bouche là où Harry le voulait. Une minute et demie après, il avait très mal au cou et ce fut Harry qui fit les mouvements pour s'enfoncer dans sa bouche tandis qu'il le recevait, la tête appuyée sur l'oreiller et le bouton du pantalon frappant avec rythme contre son oreille.

Serpentard, serpentard, serpentard…

Draco respira un grand coup quand Harry libéra sa bouche, sa gorge le brûlait légèrement mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir car il lui donna le baiser qu'il lui avait tant refusé, tellement intense qu'il aurait presque pu en jouir. Il remarqua alors que Harry était nu et entrait petit à petit en lui. Apparemment, son cerveau n'arrivait plus à suivre avec tout ce flot de sensation. Mais il sentait maintenant la douleur dans ses bras. Harry le libéra et lui demanda d'une voix fragile et tremblante, chuchotant à son oreille.

- T'ai-je blessé ? Tu étais... putain… tellement sexy ainsi... Je suis désolé...

Il l'embrassa affectueusement tout en le caressant doucement, les yeux teintés d'inquiétude. Harry était un vrai bigot s'il pensait qu'il n'avait pas profité un seul instant de chaque seconde.

Un Gryffondor authentique.

Mais Draco n'avait pas une once de lion en lui et si c'était nécessaire, il pouvait être un Serpentard pour deux. Il attrapa les fesses de Harry, bougea ses hanches pour le faire rentrer un peu plus et le plaqua contre lui avec décision.

- Si tu ne me baises pas immédiatement comme tu étais en train de le faire, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais, tu m'entends ? Fais-moi jouir et fort.

Harry esquissa un sourire très Serpentard et il obéit à son ordre.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Harry arriva au bureau bien avant la plupart des Auror. Il avait à peine dormi, à part lors des moments de somnolence après le sexe. La nuit s'était ensuite transformée en une succession innombrable d'heures qui le rapprochait du moment fatidique où il volerait le souvenir. Alors que Draco se réveillait à peine, il était déjà habillé et prêt à partir pour le Ministère, avec l'excuse qu'il avait reçu une note urgente. Il détestait lui mentir et il espérait ne plus devoir le refaire. Il était prêt à lui raconter le contenu du souvenir et toute cette histoire dès qu'il saurait que ça n'avait rien à voir avec quelque chose d'illégal.<p>

Harry avait résisté jusqu'à neuf heures en se noyant sous une tonne de papiers. Heure à laquelle il se dirigea alors vers le Département des Mystères. Même s'il avait une autorisation écrite par le Ministre, il n'en menait pas large. La dernière fois qu'il était venu, la Salle de la Mort l'avait expulsé et il avait laissé une épreuve évidente de son intention sur le verre brisé. Cependant, Cho ne dit rien de spécial quand elle vint à sa rencontre. Elle prit simplement la permission et elle le conduisit une nouvelle fois au Hall Circulaire, où sans un seul regard, elle le laissa seul. Harry ne perdit pas de temps, il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la porte qu'il désirait repasser depuis plusieurs jours déjà.

La Salle de la Mort lui sembla encore plus petite cette fois, sans le facteur de la nouveauté. Même le voile ne lui posa aucun problème, concentré sur un point précis. Il passa la porte cachée dans la pierre et remonta la rampe en direction de la troisième porte. Quand il fut dans la galerie des directeurs de Poudlard, il vit avec soulagement que tout était comme la dernière fois, à l'exception de la vitrine réparée du mémorial de Dumbledore. Le souvenir était toujours là, à sa place tout comme les autres objets, ce qui montrait à quel point les Langues-de-plomb avaient confiance en leur barrière magique. Harry saurait bientôt si cette confiance aveugle était une erreur ou pas. Il sortit sa baguette, brisa le verre et visa la barrière, après l'avoir rendue visible avec les sorts de la fois précédente.

Le sort de Teddy produisit un rayon argenté qui disparut dans le néant et Harry tendit sa main vers le souvenir sans être sûr qu'il ait fonctionné. Il n'avait pas le temps de le vérifier, deux des cinq secondes s'étaient déjà écoulées. A la troisième, il se rendit compte qu'il pouvait accéder à l'intérieur du mémorial, à la quatrième il attrapa le souvenir et à la cinquième, il retira sa main juste à temps pour voir la lumière dorée réapparaitre. La seconde suivante, le pouvoir de la Salle percuta son corps et l'expulsa une nouvelle fois. Mais peu importe; il tenait fermement la fiole dans sa main, il voulait tout simplement rentrer.

La pensine se trouvait sur la table du salon. Hermione et Ron lui avaient dit qu'ils le retrouveraient à l'heure du déjeuner pour pouvoir l'accompagner tandis qu'il regarderait le souvenir, mais Harry était arrivé bien avant et l'attente le tuait à petit feu. Il n'arrêtait pas de jouer avec la fiole, faisant mille théories sur ce qu'il y avait dedans. À sa mille et unième hypothèse, il se dit qu'il ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça. Il ouvrit la fiole et la versa dans le liquide de la pensine. Ses jambes flageolèrent quand il se pencha en avant mais il était trop tard pour reculer. Le liquide toucha son visage sans le mouiller et la réalité se transforma autour de lui jusqu'à devenir un chemin étroit qui débouchait sur une petite place.

La petite place au centre de Godric's Hollow.

C'était bizarre de la contempler sans la statue commémorative de la guerre qui avait tellement touché Harry lors de sa première visite au village, une sculpture de ses parents et lui bébé. Il y avait l'église, le bureau de poste et le bistrot; un peu plus loin on voyait l'ombre des tombes du cimetière. Mais toute l'attention de Harry fut attirée par une personne qui traversait la place, évinçant tout ce qui l'entourait. Une robe colorée, une longue barbe blanche et un chapeau excentrique, Albus Dumbledore s'engagea sur un chemin dont lui seul connaissait la destination. Harry le suivit immédiatement.

Il s'arrêta net quand il aperçut au bout du chemin la façade de sa maison. Il s'y attendait mais quand Dumbledore sonna et que son père ouvrit la porte, Harry dû s'appuyer sur la grille d'entrée pour ne pas tomber au sol. Il l'avait vu en photo, même dans le miroir du Rised, mais contempler son père comme s'il pouvait le toucher, le voir bouger, entendre sa voix... c'était trop. Il se rendit à peine compte que la porte se refermait avant de suivre Dumbledore à l'intérieur de chez lui. Elle était chaude et accueillante comme Harry l'avait imaginé lors de ses longues journées passées dans son placard. Il sentit une douce odeur de dessert et d'affection, si ça avait une odeur. Toutes ces sensations mettaient Harry KO, mais le vrai impact fut quand il vit sa mère arriver avec un bébé dans les bras.

Elle était si belle, comme on le lui avait toujours raconté et qu'il l'avait vu à travers les photos, mais sa façon de sourire, de marcher, d'embrasser le front de son fils, la rendaient encore plus belle. Ses joues étaient teintées d'une légère rougeur, beaucoup plus légère que celle du bébé qui agitait ses petites mains vers la chevelure rousse. Harry se regarda en se sentant légèrement nauséeux. Rien que cette image aurait valu la peine de porter plainte au Magenmagot pour vol. Parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre au monde qui ne lui appartenait plus que cet instant.

Mais ce bonheur ne dura pas bien longtemps. Quand ses parents s'assirent pour parler avec Dumbledore, leurs expressions n'étaient pas calmes mais soucieuses. Harry se mit à côté du Directeur de Poudlard, pendu à chacun de ses mots.

- _Je suppose que vous avez réfléchi à ce que je vous ai dit. _

Harry pu presque entendre son père déglutir. Sa mère n'avait pas l'air mieux.

_- C'est... est-ce indispensable de le faire?_

_- C'est absolument nécessaire, James, ou je ne vous l'aurai pas demandé. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque que Harry aille à Serpentard._

_- Il y a quatre maisons à Poudlard, Albus. Pourquoi irait-il justement dans celle-là ?_

_- Parce que votre fils, Lily, a un potentiel magique qui ne pourrait être dédaigné par une personne pouvant modifier son destin. Croyez-vous que je sois le seul qui puisse le faire ? Et je n'ai pas à vous rappeler ce qu'il est advenu de chaque sorcier puissant étant allé dans la maison de Salazar. _

- _Mais..._

_- Il a raison, Lily. A Serpentard, qu'on soit puissant ou non, il n'y a rien de bon. _

_- Nous sommes au milieu d'une guerre. Personne n'a dit que c'était facile, mais vous avez le pouvoir de faire en sorte que l'avenir de votre fils se fasse sous les mêmes couleurs que vous avez porté. Là, je le protégerai pour toujours. Ayez confiance en moi. _

_«Non, ne lui faîtes pas confiance.»_

Harry n'était pas sûr d'avoir prononcé ses mots mais il aurait aimé pouvoir se faire entendre au milieu de ce salon. Personne n'avait eu confiance en Dumbledore plus que lui et personne n'avait été aussi manipulé. Si cette manipulation avait commencé quand il était encore un bébé, Harry ne savait pas comment il réagirait à cela. Ils ne pouvaient pas céder.

- _Très bien. Faisons-le._

C'était la voix de son père. Harry le ressentit comme un coup de couteau tandis qu'il voyait Dumbledore acquiescer et invoquer quelque chose dans ses mains. L'épée de Gryffondor brilla dans le salon et Lily serra plus fort le bébé entre ses bras.

- _C'est la meilleure chose à faire pour lui, Lily. _

- _Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre. _

_- Je t'assure que je ne lui ferai pas mal. Ce n'est qu'une petite coupure et ça ne lui laissera aucune marque. _

_«Menteur.»_

Tout le reste se passa rapidement. Il était clair que le souvenir était modifié parce que les images se succédèrent l'une après l'autre, sans voix et à une telle vitesse que le sort de Dumbledore fut dénaturé. Mais Harry vit la magie sur son petit corps de bébé, la peur dans les yeux de ses parents et la coupure de l'épée à sa main droite qui engendra une bonne séance de cris et de pleurs. Quand tout fut fini, Lily pleurait en silence, James regardait le tapis, honteux, et Dumbledore faisait disparaître l'épée avant de se lever pour partir.

_- Je dois partir. Mais, Lily, James, je veux que vous sachiez que vous avez fait ce qui était juste. Le meilleur pour Harry. _

Sans plus, Albus sortit de la maison. Harry aurait voulu rester là, sur ce canapé où James embrassait Lily avec le bébé qui sanglotait encore. Mais le souvenir était celui de Dumbledore et il se sentit tirer vers sa dernière partie. Sur les marches d'entrée de la maison, le vieux manipulateur s'arrêta, ferma les yeux et lança deux Obliviate sur ses parents. Harry serra les poings, se noyant dans l'impuissance mais avant qu'il n'ait pu crier, il ressentit un coup dans l'estomac, l'obscurité l'enveloppant et la Pensine l'expulsant vers la réalité.

La force fut si grande qu'elle le propulsa au sol. Harry ne se releva même pas. Il était paralysé par toutes les émotions qui se bousculaient en lui. Son corps tremblait et il serrait tellement les dents, qu'il se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti cette oppression dans la poitrine, un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas oublié et qui, s'il le laissait prendre le dessus, avait le pouvoir de tout détruire.

La rage.

**A SUIVRE…**

**Et bien le bonjour! Alors je suis de retour enfin pour la suite de cette histoire, en espèrant que vous ne m'aurez pas tous abandonné lol! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires et je vous dit à dimanche prochain! Ha, et ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y aura pas d'autre coupure dans l'histoire, cette fois c'est jusqu'au bout...! Un gros merci pour m'avoir lu!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de la traduire.

**Auteur:**Hojaverde

**Titre ****: **Los profanadores del destino

**Rating/ Paring :**M Slash HD

**Disclaimer **: Malheureusement tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à Hojaverde

**Note :** Merci à Anabanana94 pour sa correction!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9<strong>

McGonagall dit au revoir au Directeur des Poufsouffle et s'assit dans son fauteuil de Directrice, ressentant la satisfaction du devoir accompli. Elle avait proposé cette réunion dès qu'elle avait pris ses fonctions: réunir toutes les semaines les Directeurs des quatre maisons pour savoir ce qu'il se passait dans celles-ci. Jusqu'à présent, cette réunion n'avait pas eu lieu qu'une seule fois; quand elle avait eu de la fièvre suite à une variante de la dragoncelle. Après la réunion, il lui restait encore une chose à faire, noter toutes choses lui semblant importantes. Deux ou trois noms d'élèves se détachaient, des d'élèves problématiques, la petite rébellion des Serdaigle exigeant des chambres à coucher mixtes ou des filtres d'eau efficaces dans la salle commune des Serpentard. En résumant, rien qui ne pouvait être réglé. Elle ne savait pas si les années avaient fait d'elles une experte pour ces situations, mais diriger Poudlard lui semblait de plus en plus simple.

Comme si cet optimisme avait utilisé tout son quota de chance, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit avec tellement de force qu'elle rebondit contre le mur, engendrant un bruit sec qui l'a fit sursauter. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que la personne qui s'approchait déjà à grand pas de son bureau, ferait un jour une entrée comme celle-là. Elle avait l'air en colère, mais Minerva en avait assez vécu pour ne pas être effrayé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Harry ?

- Je viens pour lui parler.

McGonagall suivit le regard qui se perdit dans son dos et elle vit qu'il était fixé sur le portrait vide de Dumbledore. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il s'était passé, mais la magie incontrôlée qui entourait Harry lui conseilla d'être prudente. L'énergie furieuse agitait les parchemins sur son bureau et la moitié des bougies qu'elle gardait allumées de jour comme de nuit, étaient maintenant éteintes.

- Le portrait que tu cherches est resté vide toute la journée. S'il y a quelque chose en quoi je puisse t'aider, tu n'as qu'à me le dire.

- Je ne veux parler qu'avec lui. Seul à seul. Maintenant.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est mon problème!

La magie ondula en éteignant les autres bougies et Harry serra les poings en essayant de la refréner. Du côté de McGonagall, la prudence commençait à laisser place à la colère. Elle appréciait Harry et elle savait qu'il devait avoir une raison d'agir ainsi, mais elle était la Directrice de Poudlard et personne n'avait le droit de faire irruption ainsi dans son collège sans aucune explication ou une autorisation. Elle ne le permettrait jamais.

- Monsieur Potter, tout ce qu'il se passe entre les murs de ce château me concerne. Si quelqu'un souhaite parler avec l'un des portraits de Poudlard, je crains qu'on doive au moins me le demander avec politesse, que ce soit personnel ou officiel.

Si le claquement de la porte avait été inattendu, le coup des mains de Harry sur la table ne le fut pas, sous son regard provocant et furieux.

- Je suis le Chef du Bureau des Auror et j'assure que j'ai toutes les maudites autorisations qu'il faut pour entrer dans ce bureau, Directrice.

Elle avait beau avoir un problème avec son ton, Minerva savait que Harry avait raison. Selon la Loi Magique britannique, la signature du Chef des Auror suffisait pour accéder à toute propriété publique ou privée. Harry pourrait rédiger l'ordre devant elle et le signer pour être protégé légalement sans qu'elle n'ait son mot à dire. Ce dont elle ne s'était pas attendue, c'était que Harry utilise les prérogatives de son pouvoir comme argument. Apparemment, la vie n'arrêtait pas de la surprendre.

- Je connais la loi, monsieur Potter. Il suffit d'un peu d'éducation pour l'appliquer.

- Ce n'est pas mon travail, madame McGonagall. Sortez du bureau.

Il n'y avait aucune hésitation dans sa voix et encore moins dans son regard. Cependant, la magie de Harry continuait à s'échapper de son corps. Minerva se dit que l'affronter n'apporterait rien de bon. Ainsi, en levant le menton bien haut, elle sortit de son bureau en se promettant que Shacklebolt serait informé de tout ça. Une fois dehors, la porte se referma dans son dos avec la même force avec laquelle il l'avait ouverte.

- Allez viens, maudit vieux manipulateur! Je suis ici pour te voir! Reviens dans ton tableau!

Un souffle assez explicite se fit entendre du côté droit du mur. Le portrait de Severus Snape le regardait avec le même mécontentement habituel, nuancé maintenant par une légère grimace moqueuse. Les bras croisé sur un fond sombre, il murmurait un chapelet d'adjectifs qui allait de scandaleux à mal élevé. Harry sortit sa baguette et le fit taire, Snape fronça les sourcils avant de faire un demi-tour théâtral et de sortir du tableau.

- Albus Dumbledore! Je t'attends!

Harry sentit plusieurs paires d'yeux se braquer sur lui depuis les différents portraits du bureau.

- Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? Allez le chercher!

Le bruit des robes se froissant se fit entendre quand leurs propriétaires disparurent des tableaux, certain allant se cacher dans le meuble le plus près. Harry était sur le point de lancer un sort au cadre vide, quand Dumbledore apparut en souriant et apparemment très ému. Si on regardait bien, les avait les larmes aux yeux sous ses lunettes en forme de croissant.

- Oh, Harry, mon cher enfant. Comme je suis content de te voir!

Harry serra plus fort la mâchoire.

- Tais-toi! Tu n'as pas aucun droit de me parler ainsi.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, mon garçon ? Quelque chose ne va pas? En quoi puis-je t'aider ?

- Je ne veux pas de ton aide! Plus jamais! Tu n'avais pas le droit de manipuler ma vie.

Le visage de Dumbledore était l'image même de l'innocence. Il le regardait comme un grand-père blessé qui ne comprenait pas la dureté injuste de son petit-fils. Harry s'y était attendu. Alors qu'il allait à Poudlard, il avait eu conscience qu'il serait presque impossible de parler à un portrait mais il avait besoin de crier sur Dumbledore, lui dire tout ce qu'il pensait et ressentait par sa faute. C'était ce portrait ou ouvrir sa tombe, et il préférait clairement la première solution.

- Tu as trompé mes parents. Tu les as trompés en leur disant que c'était pour mon bien, tu t'es assuré que ta meilleure arme serait dans la maison qui te convenait. C'est tout ce que j'étais pour toi, n'est-ce pas? Une maudite arme de guerre!

- Une guerre ? La guerre n'est-elle pas terminée?

- Elle est finie depuis vingt ans!

Dumbledore esquissa un sourire de soulagement.

- Je savais que tu le verrais un jour, Harry.

- Bien sûr que tu le savais! Comme tu connaissais l'existence de la prophétie quand tu es venu chez moi, n'est-ce pas? Et que je devrai mourir pour tuer Voldemort et des milliers d'autres choses que tu m'as toujours caché pour mon bien. Toujours pour mon bien! Mais tu sais ce que je crois, le vieux ? Que tu n'as jamais pensé à moi. Que je n'ai jamais compté pour toi.

Harry sentit sa voix faiblir et sa gorge se serrer. Sous cette rage qui s'était emparée de lui, il y avait une douleur tellement forte et vieille qui la rendait puissante. Il savait que s'il la laissait grandir, il s'écroulerait. Mais il ne voulait pas le faire devant un pathétique portrait amnésique. Il s'accrocha comme il le put à cette haine qui était capable de maintenir à flot toute cette mer de frustration et de déceptions.

- Et je ne pourrai jamais te le pardonner.

Pendant un instant, le portrait de Dumbledore sembla le comprendre. Son corps se rétrécit un peu et ses yeux reflétèrent une légère pointe de douleur. Il disparut, abandonnant son tableau. Cependant, il réapparut presque immédiatement, souriant comme au début

- Oh, Harry, mon cher enfant. Comme je suis content de te voir!

Harry, qui avait à peine ravalé le goût amer du besoin de se venger, jeta un encrier au visage de Dumbledore. Le verre éclata en morceaux et l'encre laissa une grande tache noire où se tenait avant le sourire et les yeux larmoyants. Un poids invisible pesa sur ses épaules tandis qu'il sortait du bureau. Sa démarche était rapide. Maintenant que ces années heureuses à Gryffondor résultaient être fausse, il devait vraiment sortir de Poudlard. Il marchait tellement vite qu'il ne remarqua pas les yeux qui le suivirent dans le couloir dans lequel débouchaient les escaliers de la gargouille.

* * *

><p>Draco observa pendant un moment le blason fatigué de Serpentard sur le ciel de lit, il avait découvert des détails qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il était partit tôt du Ministère, incapable de se focaliser sur les lois alors que son esprit était autre part. Malheureusement, même s'assoir sur le tabouret de la coiffeuse de sa mère ne lui avait pas éclairci les idées. Ainsi, sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était retrouvé dans l'ancienne chambre de Scorpius, allongé sur le lit et le livre de «L'histoire de Poudlard» entre les mains.<p>

Il se rappelait l'avoir lu avant d'entrer au collège. A onze ans, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'entrer sur un nouveau terrain sans le connaître. Ca ne l'avait pas beaucoup fasciné alors et ça n'était toujours pas le cas aujourd'hui, mais Draco avait cherché des informations sur le Choixpeau Magique. Le livre était rempli de chansons que les élèves avaient entendues pendant sept années. Draco se rappelait vaguement de celles qu'il avait entendu lors de la première soirée à Poudlard mais à partir de la quatrième année, il n'avait plus écouté ce que le vieux chiffon chantait à chaque fois. Mais peu importe, le message était le même depuis des siècles.

Les courageux allaient à Gryffondor, les intelligents à Serdaigle, les persévérants à Poufsouffle et les rusés à Serpentard. Le chapeau avait parfois essayé d'être original en substituant ces adjectifs par ceux de chevaleresques, savants, loyaux et sournois. Mais au-delà de ça, la rengaine était toujours la même. Rabâcheuse, simple et ennuyeuse. Draco relut certaines des chansons, sans changer d'avis.

_«Serpentard pour les élèves ambitieux»_, avait dit le Choixpeau en 1932, 1967 et 1984. Tout un exemple de poésie.

Pour Draco il était clair que, si l'on y réfléchissait un peu, tout cela était ridicule. Et beaucoup plus en sachant que les Fondateurs n'avaient même pas respecté le Choixpeau, ce dernier créant sa propre sélection à travers les Profanateurs.

Il avait toujours voulu être un Serpentard non parce qu'il était un maître de l'astuce, mais parce que c'était la maison de son père et de sa mère. La maison de sa famille. Il n'avait jamais pensé en termes de qualité mais de couleur. Et plus tard, les années lui avaient appris qu'il y avait des courageux bleus, verts ou jaunes ou des rusés et intelligents rouges.

Il fallait être un chapeau déguenillé pour penser qu'une sorcière ou un sorcier pouvaient être aussi limités et inaltérables toute sa vie. Un chapeau déguenillé, un Weasley ou une Rita Skeeter, bourré de préjugés.

Cependant, ce qu'ils avaient fait à Harry n'était pas juste. C'était toujours mieux d'être soumis à la décision d'un chapeau cinglé que de souffrir de la manipulation de son propre destin. Draco ne savait pas avec exactitude comment réagirait Harry s'il le savait, mais il avait l'impression que sa colère ne serait rien. Après toutes ses années, il se demanderait jusqu'à sa mort qui il était vraiment. Bien que pour être sincère, Draco ne pouvait imaginer plus Gryffondor que Harry.

Mais peu importe. Il était clair que c'était un sujet dont il se fichait complètement. Peu importe la maison, il l'aimait pour ce qu'il était et pour ce qu'il était devenu. Et le fait qu'il soit à ses côtés.

Il l'aimait... Reconnaître ce fait ne l'avait même pas étonné. Il n'avait aucune raison de le nier, il était tombé amoureux de Harry à une vitesse phénoménale. À chaque rencontre, chaque regard, chaque baiser et corps à corps. Il lui était impossible de penser à lui sans que son estomac ne fasse le yoyo. Il ne lui avait pas dit de peur d'être le seul à se sentir ainsi. Il ne savait pas si le Choixpeau Magique l'aurait nommé lâche ou rusé, mais il avait l'espoir que Harry soit suffisamment courageux pour le dire en premier.

Au moins, il se chargerait d'aplanir le terrain. Draco ferma le livre et prit une décision. À partir de cet instant, il enfouissait le secret qui menaçait de les éloigner aussi loin que possible. Ca ne servait à rien de revenir sur ce qui s'était passé et rien ne pouvait changer. Harry était en sûreté, aucune malédiction ne le guettait et pour lui il serait toujours un Gryffondor. Personne ne devait le savoir.

C'était le moment d'enterrer le passé.

* * *

><p>Dès que Harry fut sorti de la cheminée, il entendit un cri perçant et se reçut de plein fouet Hermione dans les bras. Au-dessus de son épaule, il vit le soulagement se dessiner sur le visage de Ron et il se rendit compte du souci qu'il leur avait causé.<p>

- Merlin, Harry... Nous avions tellement peur! On a cru que les Langues-de-plomb t'avaient attrapé. Après on a vu qu'il y avait un souvenir dans la Pensine et on a compris que tu avais réussi. Mais tu n'étais nul part et on ne savait pas où te chercher, si tu avais fait une folie, ou quelque chose d'autre... - Hermione le regardait angoissée au milieu de cette flopé de mots. Harry arrivait à peine à contenir sa propre angoisse mais il essaya de la consoler en la serrant dans ses bras.

- Calme-toi, Herm... Je vais bien. J'avais seulement besoin de prendre l'air.

Ron posa aussi une main sur son épaule.

- Je suis content de savoir que tu vas bien. Nous n'avons pas touché la Pensine. Veux-tu nous raconter ce que tu as vu ?

Harry le voulait mais en même temps non. Il avait besoin de le partager et c'était quelque chose qu'il n'allait pas cacher à ses meilleurs amis mais pour certaine raison, il avait besoin d'autre chose. D'une autre personne.

- J'aimerai que vous le regardiez. Faites-le, s'il vous plaît. Je vous promets de venir demain et qu'on en parlera calmement, d'accord?

- Demain ? Tu t'en vas ?

- Crois-moi, j'en ai eu assez pour aujourd'hui.

- Mais tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien. Où vas-tu ?

- Chercher Draco.

* * *

><p>Il ne mit pas longtemps à le trouver. Il examinait les chiffres de ses affaires en Amérique du Nord quand Harry apparut au milieu du salon du manoir Malfoy, où il l'avait l'habitude de l'attendre. Dès que Draco l'aperçut, il laissa ses papiers de côté et se dirigea vers lui en souriant avant de l'embrasser. Harry ne laissa pas les derniers événements contrecarrer les plans de Draco. Il se laissa aller dans ses bras, respirant l'odeur de la peau douce de son cou, ce qui le calma enfin depuis qu'il avait vu le souvenir. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Draco lui caressa le dos, le berçant avec douceur d'un mouvement presque imperceptible.<p>

- Tu vas bien ?

- On peut parler ce soir ?

La question sonnait comme un reproche. Elle n'en avait pas du tout le ton, mais Draco savait qu'ils avaient passé des journées immergés dans le sexe pour éviter toutes autres choses. De son côté, il savait pourquoi il l'avait fait mais apparemment il n'avait pas été le seul à focaliser son attention sur le désir, et il était clair qu'il n'était pas aussi le seul à s'en être rendu compte.

- Bien sûr que oui. Veux-tu que j'allume un feu ?

- Oui, s'il te plaît.

Une fois, Harry lui avait dit qu'un feu de cheminé lui procurait un sentiment de sécurité. C'était peut-être dû à toutes ces heures passées avec ses amis en face de la cheminée de sa salle commune, mais il avait toujours trouvé que le feu conférait une l'atmosphère intime parfaite pour les confessions. Draco, qui depuis son expérience avec le feu maudit préférait un bon sort réchauffant, n'utilisait presque jamais celles du manoir Malfoy. Mais depuis que Harry était rentré dans sa vie, il allumait assez souvent celle du salon. C'était une chose qui le caractérisait. Draco alluma le feu et leur servit deux verres de vin. Quand il revint vers le canapé, Harry était assis sur le tapis. Essayant de ne pas porter trop d'attention à la proximité du feu, il lui tendit le verre et s'assit à côté de lui, appuyant son dos contre le canapé.

- Raconte-moi tout.

Harry but la moitié de son verre avant de commencer à parler, ce qui n'était pas bon signe. Mais ce fut encore pire quand il but le reste du verre d'une traite et quand il se rendit compte que sa voix ne voulait pas sortir. Draco lui prit la main et il entrelaça leurs doigts.

- Je suis là, Harry, tu peux tout me dire. Quoi que ce soit.

Harry le regarda avec intensité et, dans ses yeux, il sembla trouver le courage dont il avait besoin.

- Depuis que tu m'as dit que j'avais une cicatrice, je n'ai pas arrêté d'y penser. J'ai fait quelques recherches. Je ne t'ai dit rien parce que je ne voulais pas t'impliquer tant que je ne savais pas où ça me mènerait. Je me suis dit que si les choses tournaient mal ou que je découvrais quelque chose d'inquiétant, tu serais en sécurité car tu n'y aurais été pas mêlé.

Draco but une gorgée de vin. Que cette cicatrice n'ait rien à voir avec lui, était la chose la plus fausse que Harry ait jamais dite. Si la conversation prenait cette direction, ça allait être difficile pour tous les deux. Il pria Merlin pour que sa main ne commence pas à suer comme le reste de son corps et pour que sa voix reste ferme.

- Mais tu m'en parles maintenant et je t'en remercie. Dis-moi, comment se sont passées tes recherches?

- Au début, je n'ai rien trouvé. Personne d'autre ne pouvait voir ma cicatrice et je ne trouvais rien mentionnant une malédiction pareille, même du côté de celles que les Mangemorts utilisaient pendant la guerre.

_Son père_. Il était impossible que Draco ne comprenne pas son insinuation et la petite pression sur sa main le lui confirma. Draco lui adressa un sourire qu'il espérait, fut reconnaissant, et Harry reprit sa confession.

- J'avais arrêté les recherches jusqu'à ce que l'un des Auror voie la cicatrice. Je n'avais pas besoin d'autre confirmation, mais pour être sincère Ron et Hermione avaient des doutes sur l'existence de cette cicatrice car toi seul pouvait la voir.

Bien, Draco ne pouvait pas leur en tenir rigueur. Lui aussi n'avait pas confiance en Granger et Weasley. Il avait toujours été un homme réaliste, le plus important était que Harry l'ait toujours cru.

- Tu leur as tout raconté ?

- Oui, j'allais devenir fou si je ne le faisais pas. Je leur ai aussi dit qu'on était ensemble.

Draco haussa un sourcil, surpris.

- Et ils ont survécu à l'impact ?

- Beaucoup mieux que je m'y attendais. Hermione a insinué que c'était ce que j'attendais.

- Elle a toujours été intelligente.

- Je ne peux pas le nier. En fait, ils ont promis de m'aider, même à avoir un souvenir que j'ai trouvé dans la Salle de la Mort. Je crois qu'on arrive à la partie illégale.

- Attends, attends... Raconte-moi cette histoire avec la Salle de la Mort. Tu y es allé ?

- Oui, j'ai demandé une permission pour accéder au Département des Mystères. Je voulais savoir si les Langues-de-plomb avaient les réponses que je cherchais. Mon intuition m'a dit que je devais aller à la Salle de la Mort. Et j'y ai trouvé des galeries mémorielles, une pour les ministres, l'autre pour les chefs des Auror et une pour les directeurs de Poudlard.

- Sérieusement ? Ils les enterrent là-bas ?

- Non. Ce sont plutôt des monuments commémoratifs qui contiennent des objets personnels des défunts. C'est dans celui de Dumbledore que j'ai trouvé le souvenir. Il y avait une inscription : «Godric's Hollow, 1980». Comment ne pouvais-je pas l'emporter ?

Draco vit Harry froncer les sourcils et ce dernier porta, sans s'en rendre compte, le verre vide à ses lèvres. D'un mouvement de baguette, il le lui remplit ainsi que le sien au passage. Il était sûr qu'il en aurait besoin.

- Et tu l'as prise ?

- Non pas le jour même, elle était protégée par une barrière magique infranchissable. Mais je me suis renseigné sur la façon dont l'annuler et je suis allé la chercher aujourd'hui.

Les doigts brûlés de Harry. Draco ne mit pas longtemps à faire la concordance. «Une barrière magique» il lui avait dit ce jour-là. Il ne lui avait pas menti. Combien de choses lui avait-il caché? Ça commençait à faire trop. Mais il devait se rappeler tout ce qu'il lui cachait.

- Et tu l'as regardé ?

- Oui.

Le changement fut immédiat. Pour l'instant, Harry avait été plus ou moins calme mais se rappeler de ce qu'il avait vu le secoua fortement. Il essaya de le cacher comme il le put, mais sa main tremblait dans la sienne et il avait le regard fixé sur le feu, qui dessinait des ombres sur son visage. Draco était sur le point de l'embrasser quand sa voix résonna, tremblante à cause des larmes qu'il ravalait.

- J'ai vu mes parents. Je n'étais qu'un bébé... Ma maison était chaude, on s'y sentait bien...

Draco se dit que Merlin était de son côté ce soir. Harry n'était peut-être abattu que par un souvenir d'enfance, lui faisant prendre conscience plus que jamais de ce qu'il avait perdu.

- Dumbledore était là, essayant de les convaincre que je devais être un Gryffondor. Ils ont douté... Mais il a insisté jusqu'à ce qu'ils acceptent.

Draco ferma les yeux. Apparemment, Merlin n'avait pas l'intention de l'aider. Il retint sa respiration, attendant le dénouement qu'il pressentait, comprenant que Dumbledore était le Profanateur qu'il avait cherché.

- Alors, il a fait un rituel... Il m'a entaillé la main avec l'épée de Gryffondor et il a manipulé ma vie. Sans sourciller, Draco. Il a manipulé toute ma putain de vie depuis le début.

C'était officiel, Merlin n'allait pas l'aider. Mais peu importait maintenant. La douleur de Harry était tellement grande que ça occultait tout. Draco pouvait presque la voir émaner de son corps et il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il prit avec douceur le verre des mains de Harry et le posa avec le sien au sol, et il l'embrassa en mettant toute la tendresse qu'il pouvait. Harry se colla à lui, comme s'il avait besoin de sentir chaque morceau de son corps, accroché à son dos et l'entourant de ses jambes. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de pleurer silencieusement, comme il avait appris à le faire quand il était petit. Draco le serra encore plus fort, tandis qu'il caressait son dos tout en posant de petits baisers dans ses cheveux.

- Je ne sais plus... ce que je suis... qui je suis...

Il avait l'air tellement désespéré que Draco ne savait pas comment le consoler. Le sort avait prit le pas sur ses pensées, lui rappelant ce qu'il ne pouvait pas dire. Il ne lui restait plus que ses sentiments. Il essaya de les transformer en mots, mais quelque chose de plus fort que sa volonté le réduisit au silence. Le Choixpeau Magique lui cria " lâche" depuis le pays des chapeaux.

- Toute ma vie... est fausse...

Draco retrouva enfin sa voix.

- Non, elle ne l'est pas. Je ne connais personne d'autre plus Gryffondor que toi. Et c'est réel, personne ne t'a manipulé pour que tu sois avec moi. C'est réel, Harry.

Réel, si l'on oubliait les secrets. Mais réel, ne voulait pas dire être sincère. Draco se sentit tellement mal qu'il eut envie de se mettre à pleurer aussi, alors que Harry embrassait son cou en pleurant toujours. Et il prit une décision, soutenant Harry, aplatit par son secret et se noyant dans ce qu'il ressentait.

On lui avait dit une fois que le passé revenait toujours.

Il retournerait en Bretagne.

**A SUIVRE...**

**Et voilà la suite! Désolé mais je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aux reviews, à peine de publier le chapitre, cependant n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions! Bisous et à la semaine prochaine, encore merci d'avoir lu!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de la traduire.

**Auteur:**Hojaverde

**Titre ****: **Los profanadores del destino

**Rating/ Paring :**M Slash HD

**Disclaimer **: Malheureusement tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à Hojaverde

**Note :** Merci à Anabanana94 pour sa correction!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10<strong>

Harry aurait donné la moitié de son coffre de Gringotts pour que la journée soit calme mais il n'eut pas cette chance. Le premier mémorandum arriva alors qu'il accrochait son manteau pour mettre sa robe d'Auror. Elle venait du Département des Mystères, une plainte pour vol signé par les Langues-de-plomb qui réclamait la restitution rapide de l'objet volé et qui l'informait que le Ministre en avait été mis au courant. Le deuxième mémorandum fut de Shacklebolt, qui lui donnait rendez-vous à midi pour parler de ce sujet. Le troisième fut de Hermione; avec Ron, ils étaient impatient de le voir et ils l'attendaient chez eux à l'heure du déjeuner. Harry détruit les trois messages et essaya de se distraire avec la paperasserie, attendant qu'une mission l'éloigne de son bureau. Il n'eut aucune mission mais un quatrième mémorandum. Apparemment, McGonagall s'était plainte à Kingsley de son irruption bien particulière au collège. À dix heures, l'état d'esprit de Harry descendit six pied sous terre.

Par chance, Draco arriva à dix heures et demie.

C'était la première fois qu'il venait au Bureau des Auror. Leur travail respectif n'exigeait aucune relation directe et personne au Ministère, à l'exception de Hermione, ne savait qu'ils étaient ensemble. Mais rien de cela ne l'avait arrêté. Draco entra dans son bureau, ferma la porte et se dirigea vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Après le baiser vint. Et Harry, qui en avait eu besoin toute la matinée, se sentit heureux de l'avoir près de lui.

- Ça va ?

- Mieux maintenant.

Draco lui caressa les cheveux et s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas le meilleur moment, mais mon père a eu une rechute.

Harry le regarda sans savoir que dire. Il était clair que les condamnés à Azkaban avaient des séquelles physiques de leur période en prison, mais il n'était pas prêt à s'inquiéter de la santé de Lucius Malfoy. Même ainsi, il s'obligea à se rappeler que c'était le père de Draco.

- Est-ce grave ?

- J'espère que non, mais je veux m'en assurer.

- Tu t'en vas maintenant ?

- Oui. Je serais peut-être de retour demain, mais je ne voulais pas partir sans savoir que tu allais bien.

- Je vais bien, Draco. Ca fait mal mais on ne peut rien y faire. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me manipule. Et tu me connais, je finirai par l'assumer.

Il le connaissait. Il avait pardonné des choses que lui n'aurait jamais laissé passer sans s'être vengé. Il parlait à son espèce de cousin imprésentable et il avait appelé son fils Albus Severus. S'il y avait quelqu'un qui pouvait surmonter l'intervention d'un Profanateur, c'était Harry. Cependant, ses mots avaient beau avoir l'air convaincants, la douleur de la nuit passée était toujours présente dans ses yeux. Il ne fallait pas être très intelligent pour le voir et pour Draco, qui l'avait vu craquer, elle était plus qu'évidente. Bien qu'il doive l'ignorer s'il voulait avancer dans son plan; ou mieux encore, se nourrir de cette douleur comme un affamé.

- Je reviendrai vite.

- Allez, va voir ton père. Et ne lui parle pas de nous ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, ça empirerait.

Draco esquissa un sourire et l'embrassa. Il se dit qu'une fois encore, seul un contact physique pouvait remédier à tous les mensonges qu'il accumulait. Même si pour l'instant ils les éloignaient de Harry, il rattrapait le temps perdu par ce contact.

- Tu vas me manquer.

- Et à moi encore plus.

Dès que Draco fut sorti du bureau, Harry se laissa retomber sur sa chaise en pensant qu'il allait vraiment lui manquer. Les images du souvenir qui l'avaient assaillie pendant une partie de la nuit lui revinrent en tête avant que l'un de ses hommes ne frappe à sa porte et, après avoir reçu la permission d'entrer, lui remis une lettre.

- Chef, ceci est arrivé pour vous.

- Merci, Williamson.

Harry la prit et attendit que l'Auror soit sorti pour l'ouvrir. Elle venait de l'extérieur, sinon elle serait venue directement à son bureau. Le Ministère était en grande partie sous le niveau de la rue et les chouettes ne pouvaient entrer qu'à des étages bien spécifiques en surface. Il n'y avait pas de nom d'expéditeur, ainsi il l'ouvrit et lu le message.

_Salut, Harry. _

_J'ai besoin de te parler. Pourrions-nous nous voir au Chaudron en fin d'après-midi ? Ne t'inquiètes pas pour tes enfants, ça n'a rien à voir avec eux. Mais c'est important. _

_Neville Longdubat_

C'était une surprise. Ca faisait des mois que Harry n'avait pas vu Neville et leur relation s'était refroidie ces dernières années sans qu'ils ne fassent grand chose pour l'éviter. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait lui vouloir mais ça l'inquiétait. Harry prit un parchemin, accepta l'invitation et lui proposa une heure. Apparemment, aujourd'hui ne serait pas de tout repos.

* * *

><p>La réunion avec le Ministre fut longue, tendue et inopportune. Harry sortit du bureau en promettant de s'excuser auprès de McGonagall et de rendre dans un délai de dix jours le souvenir s'il ne voulait pas être trainé devant le Magenmagot. Kingsley s'était montré compréhensif et conciliateur et il ne lui avait parlé d'aucune sanction. Harry était sûr qu'il l'aurait aidé encore plus s'il lui avait tout raconté au lieu de garder un silence obstiné, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de raconter au monde magique le fait qu'il était un faux Gryffondor. Ou que leur héros avec une barbe blanche et arborant un regard savant était en réalité un vieux manipulateur pervers.<p>

Chaque fois qu'il y repensait, ça lui retournait l'estomac. Il ne savait pas comment il allait réussir à avaler quelque chose chez Ron et Hermione. Mais dès qu'il posa un pied dans leur appartement, il se rendit compte que l'appétit ne serait pas un problème. Il y avait des plateaux avec des sandwichs et des boissons, la table du salon étant toujours occupée par la Pensine et un tas de livres et de papiers. Hermione était en train de lire et Ron semblait l'aider, bien qu'il arrêta dès qu'il le vit apparaître. Il était à ses côtés avant qu'il n'ait fini de nettoyer ses vêtements poussiéreux, attrapant ses épaules de ses fortes mains.

- Je me fous comme de ma dernière chaussette de ce que t'a fait le vieux, Harry. Tu seras toujours l'un des notre.

- Merci, Ron.

Harry ne put rien dire de plus car sa voix resta coincée dans sa gorge. Il était à deux doigts de craquer une nouvelle fois. Heureusement, Ron le serra tellement fort dans ses bras qu'il lui redonna des forces et quand ce fut le tour de Hermione, il se sentait déjà mieux. Peu de temps après, il était en train de mordre dans un sandwich au bacon.

- Qu'étiez-vous en train de faire?

- Nous avons regardé le souvenir plusieurs fois en se concentrant sur la partie du sort. Je suis sûre que Dumbledore a altéré l'image pour que personne ne comprenne ses mots. On cherchait des informations sur la façon de l'annuler et de connaître ainsi avec exactitude la conjuration qu'il a utilisée pour…

- Herm …

- … ainsi on pourra trouver un contre sort qui…

- Herm, écoute-moi.

- Oui Harry ?

- Pourquoi devrions-nous l'annuler ? A quoi ça servirait maintenant ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais nous devons faire quelque chose!

Harry ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Faire quelque chose. Bien sûr qu'il voulait faire quelque chose mais ce n'était pas à sa portée. Et si elle existait, ce serait un risque inutile. Il y avait réfléchi jusqu'à l'épuisement. Il posa son sandwich et prit la main de son amie, essayant de blesser le moins possible sa volonté généreuse de l'aider.

- Ca s'est passé il y a longtemps, Herm. Et tout s'est bien déroulé par le passé. Nous avons gagné la guerre. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera si on modifie tout ça? Je sais que vous voulez m'aider et je vous en remercie mais c'est mieux de tout oublier.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Elle semblait se rendre compte pour la première fois des conséquences d'intervenir dans le passé. Ron avait déjà l'air convaincu, acquiesçant tandis que Harry parlait. Et puis il avait déjà dit ce qu'il en pensait. Pour lui, son meilleur ami serait toujours un Gryffondor.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Oui. Je ne vais pas mettre le monde magique en danger pour savoir dans quelle maison de Poudlard j'aurais dû aller.

Même si c'était beaucoup plus que ça. C'était son destin, ses amis, sa vie. Mais qu'était une vie contre d'autres milliers de vie ? Personne ne devait savoir à quel point il avait mal. Hermione referma l'énorme livre qu'elle lisait et remit le souvenir dans sa fiole.

- D'accord. On oublie alors.

Harry lui sourit, reconnaissant, tandis qu'il se demandait s'il arriverait un jour à oublier.

* * *

><p>Les paons adultes venaient d'avoir des petits. C'était encore de petites choses sans plumes, laides et sans défense, mais Draco savait que dans quelques mois ce serait tout le contraire Ils donneraient à la demeure la distinction que Lucius recherchait dans les endroits où il vivait. Un elfe domestique se chargeait de les garder au chaud et de les nourrir, mais son père supervisait leur évolution pas à pas. Ce fut ainsi que le trouva Draco, invectivant l'elfe avec sa canne de faire plus attention. Et il était parfaitement en forme, comme il le supposait.<p>

- Tu as enfin réussi.

- Bien sûr. Comment s'est passé ton voyage ?

- Sans problème.

- Deux visites en moins d'un mois signifient qu'il y a un problème, Draco. Si ce n'est qu'une nostalgie paternelle subite ne t'ait prise.

- Tu as trouvé un autre usage pour la canne ?

- C'est peut-être tout ce qui lui reste.

- Tu as aussi peu confiance en ton fils ?

Lucius le regarda d'un air intéressé et esquissa un sourire qui pouvait signifier beaucoup de choses.

- Allons dans mon bureau.

Une fois là-bas, Draco accepta toutes les formalités de son père. Il prit un siège, attendit qu'un elfe leur serve du thé, la boisson conseillait à cette heure là par l'étique, tout en observant chacune de ses réactions. Il se comportait de la même façon qu'il le ferait avec l'un de ses associés ou de ses clients. Lucius savait très bien que Draco n'avait pas changé d'avis, même s'il avait eu le temps de réfléchir. Son père le connaissait très bien, en tant que fils et négociateur. Lui aussi en étant un, et ils savaient tous les deux qu'il y avait un long chemin pour passer d'un non à un oui.

- Alors ?

- Quelqu'un que je connais a cette cicatrice. C'est un très bon sorcier, il aurait dû aller à Serpentard mais il n'y a pas été. S'ils ont le droit de voler des personnes de ma Maison, je l'ai aussi pour voler dans les leurs ?

Lucius acquiesça pour confirmer ce fait et Draco se permit de sourire. Il avait pensé cent fois à la réponse de cette question. La vengeance n'était pas une excuse pour un Serpentard mais une raison puissante. Son père allait sûrement lui poser des questions sur ce sorcier mais il y avait aussi pensé. Il avait un candidat parfait; un Serdaigle qui avait fait des études de commerce en entreprise et avec qui il avait eu une idylle brève mais intense quelques d'années en arrière. Il le connaissait suffisamment pour ne pas avoir à mentir et il avait un vaste éventail de détails.

- Et ce sorcier est Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas?

Draco eut beau essayer de s'en empêcher mais il avala de travers. Tousser ne fut pas aussi honteux que les petites tapes que Lucius lui donna dans le dos tandis qu'il lui parlait comme s'il avait deux ans.

- Voyons fils, respire.

Draco respira un grand coup et il affronta son regard, essayant d'avoir un air offensé plus que statufié.

- Depuis quand m'espionnes-tu ?

- Depuis que tu as un an, Draco. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es surpris.

- Je ne suis plus un enfant.

- Si tu pensais pouvoir me cacher ta relation avec Potter, je pense que tu en es encore un. Je l'ai su dès qu'il a foulé le manoir Malfoy pour la première fois. C'était une visite brève mais suffisante.

- Et pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais rien dit ?

- Tu as un héritier, c'était tout ce que je te demandais. Maintenant, tu choisis tes compagnies et un Chef des Auror ce n'est pas si mauvais que ça. Pourquoi allais-je interférer ?

Draco serra les dents et regarda vers la fenêtre. Peu importe combien il essayait, il n'affronterait jamais son père d'égal à égal. Il ne lui restait plus que la vérité pour essayer de le surprendre, bien que, pour son bien, il pensait éviter quelques détails.

- Oui, il s'agit de Harry. Il a été marqué par le Profanateur de Gryffondor quand il était bébé. Harry Potter était un Serpentard, t'imagines? Il t'a devancé.

Il regarda son père, s'attendant à voir son assurance se fissurer mais Lucius était loin d'être nerveux dans cette conversation tout comme Draco était loin de la diriger.

- Dumbledore avait accès au bébé contrairement à moi, Draco. Et pour être sincère, je suis sûr que Qui-tu-sais le voulait précisément dans cette maison.

- A Gryffondor ? Et comment savais-tu pour Dumbledore ?

- Je suppose que si un profanateur en double un autre, il le reconnait. J'ai toujours soupçonné l'épée de Gryffondor d'être l'arme du destin, est-ce que je me trompe?

- Tu ne te trompes pas.

- C'est ce que je craignais. C'est pour ça que j'ai essayé de la faire sortir du collège en faisant partit du Conseil. Et c'est pour la même raison que j'ai monté le Ministère contre Poudlard.

- C'est pour ça que je devais le tuer en sixième année ?

- Entre autre.

- Pourquoi Vol … - Devant la main levée de Lucius, il évita de dire son nom. Il avait pris l'habitude de le prononcer sans trembler, mais son père ne le faisait jamais. Draco ne voulait pas savoir pour quelles raisons - … Qui-tu-sais aurait-il voulu que Harry soit à Gryffondor ?

- Un sorcier aussi fameux à Serpentard ? Que crois-tu qu'il aurait fait ? Je vais te le dire : mourir ou s'allier à son ennemi.

- Insinues-tu que nous aurions eu deux Lord Noir ?

- Non. J'insinue que nous en aurions eu un, mais je ne sais pas lequel.

- Harry n'est pas comme ça. Par Merlin, père, je ne suis pas comme ça. Tu fais comme eux en utilisant tous ces préjugés contre les Serpentard.

- Peut-être. Mais qu'aurait fait Potter si Qui-tu-sais n'avait pas voulu le tuer mais s'allier avec lui ? S'il avait été dans sa Maison, sous ses règles, devenant ami avec ceux qui allaient le servir. Ne penses-tu pas que s'il avait été ton ami, il aurait eu la Marque des Ténèbres comme toi ?

Draco s'était déjà posé ces questions à plusieurs reprises. Il avait du mal à imaginer un univers où Harry et lui auraient été amis au collège, pas parce que c'était désagréable mais parce que c'était tentant et impossible. Il aurait pu se passer tellement de chose… Mais dans toutes ses alternatives, Harry était le même : il battait Voldemort et il ne portait pas la Marque; dans ses rêves, Draco lui aussi ne l'avait pas.

- Blaise était mon meilleur ami, il l'est encore. Et il n'a pas la Marque des Ténèbres.

- Crois-tu que le Lord Noir s'intéressait vraiment à lui ? Il avait les yeux fixé sur Potter depuis qu'il porte des couches.

- Non! Harry n'est pas comme ça.

- Comme tu veux, Draco. Je suppose que tu le connais mieux que moi maintenant.

Clôturant le sujet, Lucius se dirigea vers le bar et se resservit un cognac. Draco reposa le sien. Il était en colère et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Ce que son père disait avait du sens, lui-même aurait pensé ainsi il y a quelques temps. Cependant, il était venu en Bretagne pour prouver le contraire. Il avait confiance envers la personne dont il était tombé amoureux et le fait d'être devenu un Profanateur le prouverait peut-être. Le démontrer avec des faits. Bien sûr, si son père daignait lui dire tout ce qu'il savait sur cette canne qui reposait sur ses jambes. Il le regardait avec tant d'attention qu'il fut surpris de le voire reprendre la parole.

- La question importante Draco, est comment tu as su pour Dumbledore ?

- Tu m'as interdit de parler des Profanateurs, tu m'as ensorcelé pour que ma langue ne fourche pas. Je ne vois donc pas pourquoi je devrais te le dire.

- C'est vrai. Et maintenant tu veux la canne apparemment…

- Tu ne vas pas l'utiliser, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne laisserai pas Serpentard devenir comme Poufsouffle.

- Tu as perdu ta belle morale.

- L'un des miens a été profané. Il n'y a plus aucune morale.

Les yeux de Lucius brillèrent avec fierté et il cacha son sourire en buvant une autre gorgée de son cognac.

- Je crois que tu es prêt.

* * *

><p>Aussi surprenant que ce soit, des cachots se trouvaient dans la demeure bucolique de la Bretagne. Draco se demanda si toutes les propriétés de son père en avaient, ce qui devait certainement être le cas car la plupart étaient anciennes. Ils étaient beaucoup plus petits qu'au manoir Malfoy, seulement quelques couloirs, qui débouchaient sur une pièce ronde, dont les murs en pierre étaient recouvert de moisissure et d'herbe. Au centre, il y avait une table en bois et un pupitre où se trouvait un livre aux pages jaunâtres et à la couverture usée. Lucius prit ce dernier avec une grande attention.<p>

- Ce livre vient de Brutus Malfoy qui l'a transmit à son héritier et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que ton grand-père ne me le lègue. Il contient tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir et tu devras le protéger de ta vie. Tout comme ton secret.

C'était justement ce qu'il cherchait. Draco tendit la main pour le prendre mais Lucius le reposa sur le pupitre.

- Tu n'es pas encore un Profanateur, Draco. Tu dois prêter serment d'abord.

Le souvenir qu'il avait découvert dans les cachots du manoir Malfoy lui revint en mémoire. C'était là que tout avait commencé, son inquiétude pour cette cicatrice, sa visite dans l'Allée des Embrumes, la découverte de la Pensine, son aïeul agenouillé devant un homme encapuchonné, jurant sur sa vie qu'il changerait celles des autres sorciers ou sorcières. Pourquoi et depuis quand un Malfoy rejetterait un tel pouvoir ? Draco mit un genou au sol et il regarda son père. Pour lui, c'était déjà trop tard et il espérait que ça ne serait pas le cas un jour pour Scorpius.

Lucius sortit sa baguette et la pointa entre les yeux de Draco. Une onde de magie entoura son visage et tourna autour de ses mains.

- Es-tu un vrai Serpentard ?

- Je le suis.

- Fidèle à Salazar ?

- Fidèle.

- Acceptes-tu d'être son Profanateur ?

- Je l'accepte.

- Jures-tu de servir ta mission toute ta vie ?

- Je le jure.

- Qu'il en soit ainsi alors. Je te confie, Profanateur, ton arme du destin.

Draco tendit les mains et il prit ce qui était maintenant sa canne. Les yeux du serpent scintillèrent sous la dernière onde de magie et le serment resta scellé devant la mémoire du Fondateur.

* * *

><p>Harry arriva au Chaudron Baveur cinq minutes en avance. Hannah le reçut avec son sourire habituel et avant qu'il ne s'asseye à une table, elle lui demanda de l'accompagner à l'étage jusque dans un petit salon que les commerçants sollicitaient pour négocier et conclure des marchés en privé. Harry était de plus en plus déconcerté. Neville voulait le voir, il disait que c'était important et il préférait maintenir cette conversation secrète. Peut-être que ceux qui affirmaient qu'il était devenu fou après être devenu le Chef de la Maison Poufsouffle n'avaient pas tort.<p>

Ca faisait déjà six ans. Pomona Chourave, vieillie et souffrant de séquelles physiques dû à la guerre, était morte. L'une de ses dernières volontés était que Neville Longdubat reprenne son poste. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un demandait ça. Les Chefs des autres Maison venaient toujours de la même maison; ce n'était pas une loi écrite mais à Poudlard, les traditions tenaient une grande place. Tout le monde reconnaissait la dextérité et les compétences de Neville en Botanique, le fait qu'il s'était toujours entendu avec la Chef de Poufsouffle et son intervention héroïque pendant la guerre, mais la tradition était la tradition et personne n'accueillit avec joie la volonté de Chourave. Les Serpentard se moquaient de ce fait, les Gryffondor se sentaient offensés, les Poufsouffle étaient méprisant et les Serdaigle affirmaient que c'était la chose la plus illogique qu'ils aient vu depuis qu'on avait appris que Voldemort était un métis. Alors que le monde magique rejetait déjà l'idée, Neville leur ferma la bouche en acceptant; ou plutôt, il laissa tout le monde bouche bée.

Malgré l'opinion générale, Harry savait que ses anciens camarades de Poudlard l'avaient très mal pris. Ginny et Hermione n'étaient pas non plus d'accord. Les élèves de Poufsouffle n'avaient pas très bien réagi aussi. Teddy était à Poudlard à cette période là et de ce qu'il lui avait raconté, ils avaient rendu la vie impossible à Neville pendant des mois. Cependant, il avait enduré chaque attaque avec un sourire aimable, il était parti vivre dans les serres et il s'amusait tellement pendant les cours qu'il était difficile de ne pas être contaminé par son enthousiasme. Un an après, presque plus personne ne parlait de ça. Cinq ans plus tard, c'était comme une douleur sourde, toujours présente mais dont on avait finit par s'habituer.

À sept heures pile, Neville entra dans le salon, l'écharpe de Poufsouffle ressortant sur son manteau noir. A cause du symbole présent sur cette écharpe, ses amis Gryffondor ne l'étaient plus trop. Au-delà de ça, il était toujours le même bonhomme souriant. Mais tandis qu'il lui tendait une main, Harry se dit qu'il avait aussi été à la tête de la rébellion de Poudlard et qu'il avait tué Nagini.

- Salut, Harry. Merci d'être venu.

- Salut, Neville.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir demandé de venir aussi tard. J'avais cours jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

- Il n'y a pas de problème, bien que je reconnaisse que ta lettre m'a surpris.

- Je suppose. Je vais arrêter avec mes mystères, Harry. Je t'ai vu hier à Poudlard, sortir du bureau de McGonagall.

Clair et direct. Et il évoquait le dernier sujet auquel Harry se serait attendu. Tout à coup, sa chaise devint inconfortable et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remuer la jambe.

- Je ne veux pas parler de ça.

- Je sais comment tu te sens.

- Non, Neville. Je suis sûr que tu ne le sais pas.

- Je le sais parfaitement.

Neville tendit son bras droit et il mit sa paume sous la lumière qui pendait au dessus de leurs têtes.

- J'en ai une, comme la tienne.

La peau n'avait aucune marque particulière mais si Harry regardait sa main, il savait qu'il verrait la même chose. En tout cas, il n'arrivait pas à le croire.

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu me parles.

- De la cicatrice que nous a faite Dumbledore. C'est Chourave qui a découvert la mienne. Je suppose que tu sais ce que ça signifie.

Oui, se dit Harry tandis qu'il regardait le blaireau brodé sur l'écharpe jaune.

Il le savait.

**A SUIVRE…**

* * *

><p><strong>Note :<strong> _"Quand Neville Longdubat a mis le Choixpeau Magique, il a été tout près d'être un Poufsouffle. En fait, c'était la première option jusqu'à ce qu'il soit destiné à Gryffondor"_ J.K. Rowling


	11. Chapter 11

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de la traduire.

**Auteur:**Hojaverde

**Titre ****: **Los profanadores del destino

**Rating/ Paring :**M Slash HD

**Disclaimer **: Malheureusement tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à Hojaverde

**Note :** Merci à Anabanana94 pour sa correction!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11<strong>

Tout prenait sens maintenant. Tout à coup, le temps sembla se figer et le ramena des années en arrière, dix ou douze ans peut-être, quand il avait dit à Neville qu'il devait lui parler de quelque chose d'important. Harry s'était fait une promesse avant la fin de la guerre; dire à son ami que lui aussi aurait pu être le héros, qu'ils étaient marqués par la même prophétie et que, seul Merlin savait pourquoi, Voldemort l'avait choisi. Qu'une nuit en 1981 avait fait en sorte que la vie de Neville ne soit pas la sienne. Et vice versa.

La conversation s'était déroulée au même endroit, dans un salon à l'étage du Chaudron Baveur déjà tenu par Tom et Neville avait réagi normalement devant ses mots, comme s'il ne savait pas ce qu'était l'étonnement. _Les choses se sont passées ainsi_, avait-il dit en haussant les épaules et en buvant une gorgée de sa bière avant de lui dire qu'il allait accepter le poste de Chef de Poufsouffle. Harry avait alors pensé que la guerre avait bouleversé tout le monde. Ou qu'arrivait un stade où le passé avait été tellement noir que son souvenir ne faisait presque plus mal.

Pour lui, ce n'était pas le cas. Le temps aura toujours le pouvoir de le blesser. Les souvenirs du passé, les peurs du présent, les désirs pour l'avenir … tous pouvaient être rassurants ou menaçants. Dans le cas du passé, c'était plutôt le deuxième cas. Pour en revenir au blaireau sur l'écharpe jaune de Neville, lui n'arrivait toujours pas à digérer le fait qu'il ait été manipulé par Dumbledore alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé. Au moins, Voldemort n'avait jamais caché être l'auteur de la cicatrice sur son front. Une cicatrice assez conséquente et qui l'avait torturé.

- Harry…

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il s'était perdu dans ses pensées mais la main de Neville dans la sienne le ramena à la réalité.

- Pardonne-moi, j'essayai de tout assimiler.

- As-tu encore ta cape d'invisibilité ?

- Oui, elle est chez moi. Je vais l'offrir à James pour son anniversaire.

- Pourrais-tu aller la chercher ? J'aimerai que tu viennes avec moi à Poudlard et que personne ne te voie.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je vais t'emmener dans la Salle Commune des Poufsouffle.

Le Réseau de Cheminette les emmena directement au bureau de Neville, à l'étage des serres. Il était modeste et servait d'antichambre à une pièce un peu plus grande remplie de plantes. Harry écarta une branche qui gênait son passage, regardant bien avant qu'elle n'ait pas de griffes ou de dents.

- Tu n'en a pas déjà assez dans les serres, Neville?

- J'ai toujours aimé les plantes. Tu ferais mieux de mettre ta cape, je ne pense pas qu'une nouvelle visite du Chef des Auror plaise à McGonagall.

Harry grimaça alors que les yeux de Neville brillèrent d'amusement.

- Je me suis excusé par écrit.

- Je suis sûr qu'elle préférerait des excuses en personne.

- Je ne sais pas si je veux la voir. Si elle savait ce que Dumbledore nous a fait et qu'elle n'a jamais rien dit, elle est aussi coupable que lui.

- Non, Harry, Minerva ne le sait pas.

- Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

- Crois-moi, je le sais. Mets ta cape.

Harry obéit, refoulant son envie de poser d'autres questions. Alors qu'ils traversaient le parc du collège vers la porte d'entrée, il observa Neville de dos, sa démarche posée et la sérénité émanant de chacun de ses mouvements. Il n'était plus le garçon craintif et nerveux qu'il avait connu le premier jour de collège. Tandis que Ron écarquillait les yeux devant une table remplie de nourriture et que Hermione se concentrait en attaquant un livre, Neville lui avait semblé être une personne complètement différente. L'une des rares personnes qui donnait l'impression à Harry de ne pas être maître de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Les couloirs de Poudlard étaient déserts et seul le crépitement des torches résonnaient dans le silence. La nuit était tombée et ça faisait une heure que le couvre-feu était passé. Harry essaya de prendre la même cadence que Neville pour ne pas trahir sa présence. Après être passé devant deux endroits qu'il connaissait, il comprit qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les cuisines. Teddy avait plusieurs fois plaisanté sur le fait qu'il était facile de se gaver à Poudlard mais personne n'avait pu en savoir plus sur l'emplacement de cette Maison. Des rumeurs il y en avait, mais les Poufsouffle avaient toujours maintenu le mystère, tout comme les Serdaigle. C'est pourquoi quand Neville s'arrêta devant un énorme tableau d'un paysage et commença à parler à l'une des chèvres, Harry fut sur le point d'aller chercher quelqu'un de St Mangouste. Heureusement, avant qu'il ne bouge, le tableau pivota pour révéler l'entrée de la Salle Commune des Poufsouffle.

C'était toute une explosion de couleur jaune. Les étendards et les fanions de la Maison pendaient aux murs, aux colonnes et aux dossiers d'énormes fauteuils dispersés un peu partout. La salle avait une forme ronde d'où partait des couloirs étroits, dans lesquels Harry imagina que se trouvaient les dortoirs. Le feu de la cheminée et les gros tapis qui recouvraient le sol rendaient l'endroit encore plus chaleureux. Sans aucun doute, c'était un endroit où ça valait vraiment la peine de passer son temps libre.

Un frisson proche de la nausée le prit tout à coup mais c'était déjà trop tard pour s'écarter. Le Moine Gras, le fantôme de Poufsouffle, le traversa avec son énorme ventre et Harry y mit toutes ses forces pour ne pas chanceler. Neville toussa pour masquer le bruit que provoqua la cape d'invisibilité face à ses mouvements et il se mit à parler avec les deux seuls élèves qui se trouvaient dans la salle, les préfets. Le moment désagréable passé, Harry le suivit prudemment.

- Emily, Tamsin, tout est en ordre ?

- Oui, professeur Longdubat. Les élèves sont dans leurs dortoirs et on allait aussi se retirer.

- Le problème avec Cadwallader est-il résolu ?

- Personne ne l'a ennuyé aujourd'hui.

- Prévenez-moi s'il y a un changement, d'accord ?

- Bien sûr, monsieur.

- Excellent. Bonsoir, alors.

- Bonne nuit, professeur Longdubat.

Les deux élèves s'en allèrent en prenant chacun un couloir différent. Harry n'avait perdu aucun détail de la conversation. Le ton était proche mais respectueux. Si en dehors de Poudlard des réserves étaient toujours émises envers Neville en tant que Chef de Poufsouffle, dans la Maison il ne semblait n'y en avoir aucune. Pour une certaine raison, Harry se sentit mieux et fier de ce que son ami avait fait. Il était sur le point de lui dire aussi discrètement que possible quand la voix de Neville devança ses intentions.

- Suis-moi.

Ce fut à peine un chuchotement mais Harry l'avait entendu, ainsi il suivit Neville dans un couloir assez sombre. Ce dernier conjura un Lumos et il aperçut des portes en forme de couvercle de baril se succéder tous les quatre ou cinq mètres. Le couloir était un cul de sac, se terminant par un mur en pierre, deux étendards de Poufsouffle situés à gauche et à droite. Neville chuchota un sort et dirigea la lumière sortant de sa baguette vers le blaireau du drapeau gauche. Celui-ci s'étira, ondula et revint à sa position initiale. Cependant, le mur avait changé; là où il y avait de la pierre avant, une porte en couvercle de baril était apparue, plus grandes que les précédentes et sillonnée par dix verrous en fer. Harry écarquilla les yeux, surpris.

- Mon Dieu Neville, cette porte est encore plus sécurisée que celles de Gringotts. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans?

- Tu vas le voir.

Neville pointa sa baguette vers le blaireau du drapeau droit. Ce dernier s'étira, ondula, mais à la différence de son collègue, il sauta de l'étendard et une fois au sol, disparut par un trou minuscule au coin du mur. Tout à coup, l'un des verrous glissa dans un silence que seule la magie pouvait obtenir d'une structure en fer comme celle-là. Quatre, trois, deux, un… D'un clic sec, la porte s'ouvrit, leur laissant le passage.

-Va-y. Tu pourras enlever la cape à l'intérieur, personne n'entrera.

Vu tous les sorts que Neville avait utilisé, Harry en était sûr. Il rentra dans la pièce et fit glisser sa cape de ses épaules, tandis que Neville refermait la porte. Ensuite, il observa minutieusement l'endroit. C'était une salle ronde, les murs ayant l'air solide et d'une hauteur moyenne, le plafond recouvert de vitrages. Les torches dessinaient des figures fantasmagoriques sur les verres colorés et des ombres tremblantes sur la pierre. Le sol s'inclinait légèrement en avant vers le centre, où se dressait le seul objet présent dans tout cet espace, un pupitre en marbre. Dessus, se trouvait un livre enveloppé d'une espèce de bulle dorée et quatre étendards de Poufsouffle pendaient au dessus de lui, accroché directement au plafond. Tout ça avait l'air très cérémonieux et on aurait dit l'autel d'un rite très ancien.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Je te vais tout t'expliquer Harry mais pour ça on doit se rapprocher; certaines choses ne peuvent pas être vues d'ici.

En effet, de loin on aurait pu penser que le pupitre était plat mais il y avait une urne en cristal incrustée dans le marbre. On aurait encore moins distingué la dague en argent ouvrée dedans, les saphirs de sa poignée ou le nom gravé sur son fil : Rowena Serdaigle. Si Harry n'avait rien compris jusqu'ici, il était complètement perdu là.

- De quoi s'agit-il, Neville ?

Neville fit disparaître la bulle dorée entourant le livre et il le fit léviter jusqu'à Harry.

- Harry, il est temps que tu prennes connaissance de l'existence des Profanateurs du Destin.

* * *

><p>Le livre était compliqué, avec ces longues fioritures au bord et cette façon de relier les voyelles et les consonnes. Même les runes à Poudlard n'avaient jamais paru aussi compliquées à Draco; ça faisait une demi-heure qu'il lisait et il n'avait avancé que de deux pages. Sincèrement, il commençait à désespérer. Heureusement, il se rappela le sort que Theo avait découvert en sixième année pour transformer tout type d'écriture en une belle et propre. La moitié de Serpentard avait eu les plus hautes notes dans cette matière grâce à son génie et une année et demie de caprices de Nott avaient été payées grâce à la commercialisation de sa découverte.<p>

Draco, qui ne lui avait jamais donné une noise, pointa sa baguette sur le livre.

- _Concordie litteram…_

Avant qu'il n'ait pu prononcer le sort en entier, sa baguette vola vers le mur dans une gerbe d'étincelles argentées.

- Ainsi, tu es protégé…

Il aurait du le savoir. Une pièce sous terre, envahie par l'herbe, la moisissure et l'humidité, n'était pas à proprement parlé l'endroit le plus adéquat pour un livre. Et celui-ci avait résisté pendant des siècles apparemment, sans d'autre trace du temps que ses feuilles jaunâtres. Peu importe ce qu'il essaierait, ça ne donnerait rien. Apparemment, il devrait utiliser son talent pour les Runes. Draco prit le livre et la canne et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque du Manoir pour chercher un bouquin qui pourrait l'aider avec l'écriture cursive du Moyen âge.

Il n'était pas resté dormir en Bretagne parce qu'il voulait s'atteler à cette tâche immédiatement. Une fois que son père lui avait tout donnée, il était rentré chez lui. Mais il n'avait prévenu personne. Avec un peu de chance, il aurait quelques heures pour lire le livre et faire ce qu'il voulait avant le lever du jour. Après, si tout se passait bien, il irait voir Harry.

Un elfe de maison fit la recherche pour lui et il posa sur la table à côté de son fauteuil deux ou trois manuels qui pourraient l'aider. Draco lui donna l'ordre explicite que personne ne le gêne et qu'on ne dise pas qu'il était là. En effet, il devrait en Bretagne à l'heure actuelle. Après un moment dramatique où l'elfe pensa que son maître ne voulait pas être dans la même maison que lui, Draco put retourner à sa lecture. Avec patience, dévouement et un peu d'aide, il était sûr qu'il trouverait ce qu'il cherchait.

Après tout, il avait toujours pensé que tout se trouvait dans les livres.

* * *

><p>Harry leva les yeux du livre et il regarda Neville, conscient qu'il avait la bouche ouverte.<p>

- Je ne peux pas le croire, il y en avait quatre ?

- Oui, un pour chaque Fondateur.

- Et ils avaient le pouvoir de sélectionner les élèves qu'ils désiraient avant d'arriver à Poudlard.

- C'est ça.

- Grâce à ses Armes du Destin. Est-ce l'une d'entre elles ?

- Oui, celle de Serdaigle.

- Pourquoi est-elle à Poufsouffle ?

- Pour la même raison que la nôtre est à Serdaigle.

En premier lieur, Harry pensa automatiquement à l'arme de Gryffondor mais il se rendit compte que ce "nôtre" désignait la vraie Maison de Neville.

- Raconte-moi.

Neville tourna des pages du livre que Harry tenait encore et lui montra un dessin. La scène se déroulait dans un bois. Deux sorcières habillées à la mode ancienne s'affrontaient au milieu d'un tourbillon obscur de magie, l'une arborant une dague et l'autre une espèce de flèche dans les mains. Leurs regards reflétaient le défi mais elles ne se battaient pas. Le livre était magique mais l'image ne bougeait pas. Ce fut Neville qui lui raconta son histoire.

- On raconte qu'il y a six siècles, la Profanatrice de Poufsouffle réclama un sorcier qui avait été sélectionné pour la Maison de Serdaigle. Elle était convaincue que le destin de ce dernier avait été profané et qu'il était destiné à être un blaireau. Apparemment, un rituel existe pour ce cas là et elle l'utilisa. Mais elle s'était trompée; la magie démontra que le vrai destin du sorcier était d'être un aigle, ainsi elle dû remettre son Arme du Destin à l'autre Profanatrice.

- Cette flèche ?

- Oui, en réalité c'est un gant qui en a la forme. On dit que le Profanateur de Serdaigle a utilisé les deux armes pendant un temps, envoyant à Poufsouffle tous les sorciers et sorcières de faible niveau ou pouvant susciter des problèmes. Le Chef de Poufsouffle ne s'en est jamais rendu compte, il les a tous accueilli en leur apprenant à se surpasser grâce au travail et sauf exception, il les rendait meilleur. Serdaigle s'est rempli de sorciers très intelligents, avec des compétences magiques brillantes mais dans la lutte des maisons, Gryffondor et Serpentard n'avaient pas de rival possible. Leurs profanateurs étaient aussi impitoyables qu'efficaces.

- L'éternelle rivalité entre Salazar et Godric ?

- La même qui était aussi vive quand nous étions à Poudlard. C'était une lutte entre Serpentard et Gryffondor Harry, et à un moment, le Profanateur de Serdaigle s'est rendu compte qu'il n'aurait qu'un allié au collège, Poufsouffle. Il décida de ne plus profaner d'enfant et que la magie devait décider d'elle-même. Il remit sa dague à Poufsouffle en signe de paix et ce dernier lui laissa sa flèche. Elles se trouvent toutes les deux à Poudlard mais personne ne les a utilisées depuis des centaines d'années.

- C'est Chourave qui t'a tout raconté ?

- Pomona a découvert ma cicatrice et elle m'a tout de suite offert le poste. Quand j'ai accepté, j'ai su pour les Profanateurs et je suis devenu le gardien de l'Arme de Serdaigle. Comment as-tu su que le coupable était Dumbledore ?

- J'ai trouvé au Ministère un souvenir de la nuit où il m'a… Maintenant que j'y pense, peut-être qu'il y en a un de toi aussi.

- Peut être mais je n'ai aucun intérêt à le voir. A mon avis, ça n'a pas dû te faire plaisir.

- Non mais au moins j'ai découvert la vérité. Même si j'ai du mal à croire que ma Maison soit Serpentard … Sincèrement, je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire.

- Ainsi tu es un Serpentard… j'aurais dû le deviner. Qui a découvert ta cicatrice ?

Harry détourna le regard vers le livre et mit un moment à répondre. Ce qui lui donna le temps de ce rendre compte que Neville lui avait tout raconté et qu'après tout ce ne serait pas loyal de garder le secret.

- C'est Draco Malfoy. On… sort ensemble.

Neville le regarda avec attention, peut-être trop. Il semblait scruter quelque chose dans ses yeux ou alors il était concentré sur une pensée particulière. Harry était tellement gêné qu'il se remit à parler.

- Je sais que c'est surprenant. Bon, pas pour Hermione mais elle a toujours eu une certaine intuition pour ces choses là et je ne sais pas, on s'entend bien. C'est difficile à expliquer, Neville…

- Non, Harry, ce ne l'est pas. C'est le destin et il est capricieux.

Tandis qu'il parlait, Neville tournait les pages du livre, en cherchant apparemment une en particulier. Son ton était aimable et à travers ses mots il acceptait Draco, mais pour Harry cette amabilité précédait généralement un coup de griffe.

- Extrêmement capricieux.

Et le coup de griffe arriva par un dessin où se reflétaient les quatre Armes du Destin. Aussi rare soit-il, Harry n'avait pas pensé à l'identité du Profanateur de Serpentard jusqu'à maintenant. Il s'était trop focalisé sur la culpabilité de Dumbledore avant d'être distrait par l'histoire entre les Profanateurs de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle. Mais devant ce dessin, il ne pouvait plus l'ignorer. Harry regarda chacune des armes. En haut à gauche se trouvait le pendentif de Poufsouffle, à sa droite, la dague de Serdaigle, en bas à gauche, l'épée de Gryffondor et à sa droite, la canne de Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

><p>Ca y est, il l'avait enfin trouvé. Il était chanceux de ne pas avoir cédé au sommeil quand la fatigue l'avait envahie quelques heures auparavant. Un café bien noir s'était chargé d'éloigner cette dernière pendant un certain temps et il avait trouvé le rituel, écrit heureusement de façon un peu plus compréhensible que les cent treize pages précédentes. À mesure qu'il lisait, Draco ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler le rêve étrange qu'il avait fait tandis qu'il attendait son portoloin international. Il avait rêvé des Fondatrices s'affrontant, ce qui n'était pas réel mais il ne s'était pas trompé en ce qui concernait les châtiments possibles. Celui qui se trompait, perdait son Arme du Destin. La vie parfois, si l'autre Profanateur le requérait. La magie aussi, si l'essence même de ce pacte de profanation décidait de l'arracher. Draco comprenait parfaitement pourquoi il n'était pas souvent utilisé et pourquoi son père n'avait jamais réclamé les sorciers profanés qui auraient dû aller dans sa Maison. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de continuer.<p>

Il avait la possibilité de connaître le destin de Harry si Dumbledore n'avait pas intercédé. Pas seulement de savoir si c'était bien un Serpentard, c'était évident sans qu'il n'y ait besoin d'un rituel, mais vérifier quel genre de Serpentard il aurait été. C'était exactement le but du sort, connaître la vie que le sorcier ou la sorcière aurait eu sans avoir été profané, s'il correspondait en réalité avec ce que prédisait son destin. Draco avait tout à gagner selon le Choixpeau Magique ou tout à perdre si ce qu'il espérait s'avérait être vrai : Harry était bien un Gryffondor en vert et argent. C'était dangereux et effrayant mais trop tentant pour ne pas essayer.

Défier le Profanateur en était la base mais Draco ne savait pas si Dumbledore avait eu le temps de trouver un héritier, donc il ignorait si le Profanateur de Gryffondor existait encore. Cependant, ce n'était pas quelque chose qui le préoccupait. Il s'agissait de magie et l'on pouvait toujours répondre devant elle. La deuxième indication était encore plus simple, le rituel devait être réalisé dans une forêt. Il semblait que la croyance druidique selon laquelle la forêt était la force, l'énergie et la vie s'était ancrée chez les Fondateurs. Le Manoir Malfoy en possédait plusieurs hectares. Pour terminer, le sort en lui-même. Draco se le répéta mentalement au moins quarante fois afin de l'apprendre par cœur. Le livre et l'Arme du Destin devaient être là, il les avait bien en main. Son elfe lui apporta quatre bougies qu'il devrait disposer autour de lui.

Vers les deux heures du matin, tout était prêt.

Draco sortit du Manoir et s'enfonça assez loin dans ses terres. Il chercha un groupe de chênes, l'arbre par excellence des druides, et fit léviter les quatre bougies allumées autour de lui, l'une à chaque points cardinaux. Il posa le livre au sol, la canne dans les mains et ferma les yeux en se rappelant les mots qu'il avait mémorisé. Dès qu'il commença à les prononcer, une énergie puissante entoura ses chevilles et remontèrent le long de ses jambes, le recouvrant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que le rituel se matérialisait. Quand Draco eut terminé le sort, l'énergie faisait voler ses cheveux. Le tourbillon obscur se trouvait tout autour de lui quand il ouvrit les yeux. Loin de s'effrayer, Draco saisit fortement la canne et cria à ce qui commençait à le dévorer.

- Harry Potter! Pour l'honneur de ma maison, je le réclame!

Si avant la magie avait été forte, elle se transforma en ouragan. Draco ne voyait plus les arbres, les bougies, le livre, ni même la canne dans sa mains mais qu'une bouche ouverte et obscure face à lui, qui tiraillait son corps et à laquelle il essayait de résister, jusqu'à ce que qu'il comprenne qu'il devait faire le contraire. Sans plus opposer de résistance, Draco se laissa mener par la magie, se plongeant dans ce vide inquiétant qui le transporta au-delà de lui-même. Quand il crut qu'il perdait connaissance, tout s'arrêtât. Le tourbillon noir s'estompa, sa vue floue redevint nette et Draco put distinguer où il était. Le plafond reflétait les étoiles, des étendards ondoyaient sans vent et tout en bas se trouvait des dizaines et des dizaines d'étudiants entrant dans la salle à manger pleine de bougies flottantes. La Sélection des nouveaux élèves allait commencer.

Harry était l'un d'eux.

**A suivre…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de la traduire.

**Auteur:**Hojaverde

**Titre ****: **Los profanadores del destino

**Rating/ Paring :**M Slash HD

**Disclaimer **: Malheureusement tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à Hojaverde

**Note :** Merci à Anabanana94 pour sa correction !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12<strong>

Serpentard !

Harry descendit les marches de l'estrade et se dirigea vers la table de droite. Les deux seules personnes avec lesquelles il avait parlé dans le train, Ron et cette fille qui connaissait l'histoire de Poudlard par cœur, avaient été envoyé dans la Maison de Gryffondor et ils le regardaient avec une certaine inquiétude quand il s'assît à côté de deux garçons robustes qui disaient leurs prénoms dans chacune de leur phrase, Gregory et Vincent. Un peu plus loin, Draco Malfoy dont il avait refusé l'amitié, conversait vivement avec un enfant aux longs cheveux et une petite fille qui tenait avec possession son bras. Harry se rendit compte que toute la table l'observait avec curiosité ou avec méfiance et tout le long du repas, personne ne lui adressa la parole.

Une fois dans le dortoir, son isolement devient encore plus palpable Il était avec Vincent, Gregory, l'enfant aux cheveux longs et Draco Malfoy. Ils parlaient, riaient et fanfaronnaient tous les quatre ensembles comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours et qu'il n'était pas dans la même pièce qu'eux. Harry se sentait tellement décalé qu'il se mit au lit et ferma les rideaux, cherchant l'obscurité sûre de son placard. Quelques heures plus tard, quand tout fut calme et qu'il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à s'endormir avant un moment, il se glissa jusqu'à la fenêtre et observa le lac onduler, traversé par les rayons de la pleine lune. Tout à coup, la queue d'une sirène frôla le carreau et ça le fit sursauter. Il n'avait pas encore tout à fait assimilé le fait qu'il était un sorcier, qu'il était à Poudlard et que sa vie avait complètement changé. Il voulait raconter à quelqu'un tout ce qu'il pensait, avoir un vrai ami dans ce collège. Il se dit qu'il irait peut-être parler à Ron demain entre les cours.

- Laisse-moi deviner… Maintenant ça ne t'importe plus de me serrer la main.

Il ne l'avait même pas entendu. Malfoy s'était approché de lui silencieusement et il souriait d'une façon la plus innocente possible. Tout en caressant sa chouette blanche et en regardant avec nostalgie vers le lac, Harry voulut tout d'abord l'ignorer pour faire le fier mais il savait qu'il ne tromperait personne ici. C'était évident qu'il se sentait seul. Il se décida à entrer sur ce terrain glissant.

- Je ne pense pas que tu vas me l'offrir une nouvelle fois.

- C'est certain, je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à autre chose. Harry se dit que s'il se levait tôt, il pourrait aller à la tour de Gryffondor et prendre son petit déjeuner avec Ron et l'autre fille mais une main fine et pâle se tendit vers lui et il en oublia son raisonnement. C'était la seconde fois aujourd'hui qu'il la lui tendait et Harry savait que l'occasion ne se représenterait pas. Il regarda Draco droit dans les yeux et serra sa main d'un sourire. Draco le lui rendit.

* * *

><p>Il avait mal à la tête et tous ses muscles protestaient à chacun de ses pas alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle. Cependant, Harry se sentait heureux d'être en vie. Quand il fut devant l'énorme porte, il respira un grand coup et il traversa la Salle jusqu'à la table des Serpentard. La décoration était en vert et argent, ils avaient gagné la Coupe des Maisons cette année, mais il savait que ses camarades avaient mal pris son amitié avec Ron et Hermione et encore plus ce qu'il avait fait avec eux. Draco et Blaise lui avait bien fait comprendre à l'infirmerie, ainsi Harry savait qu'il soit possible qu'ils l'excluent de la fête.<p>

Sans se laisser impressionner par les regards hostiles des Serpentard, Harry sourit à Ron et à Hermione avant de s'asseoir à côté de Pansy, qui s'était emparée de la place qu'il occupait habituellement à côté de Draco. Sa voix aigue ne tarda pas à lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

- Ha mais n'est-ce pas Potter qui nous honore de sa présence. Est-ce vrai que tu vas demander une nouvelle sélection du Choixpeau ? C'est contre les règles mais il est clair que si tu le demandes à ton cher Dumbledore, il fera une exception. N'est-ce pas, Draco ?

Harry se rendit compte que plusieurs Serpentard attendaient sa réponse. En un an, Draco s'était fait une place dans la Maison, gagnant l'approbation des Préfets et convainquant de son charisme les plus petits. Les règles étaient claires à Serpentard, c'était ton ami qui te jugeait et s'il te pardonnait, personne n'avait le droit de t'accuser. Harry savait que si Draco lui donnait son appui, il était probable que tous finissent par l'imiter.

- Soit plus respectueuse, Pansy. Pour une fois qu'on a un héros faisant partit des bons, nous devons en prendre soin. Je suis sûr qu'on va avoir des points supplémentaires.

C'était un peu ironique et froid mais quand il le regarda, Harry vit dans son expression qu'il n'était pas fâché. Il avait peut-être ressentit d'autres choses mais ça il devrait lui demander. Draco eut raison au sujet des points. Dumbledore augmenta le sablier des Gryffondor en octroyant des points à Ron, Hermione et Neville, créant un remue-ménage du coté des lions. Cependant, Harry eut le plus de point et la Coupe des Maisons resta chez les Serpentard pour la sixième année consécutive.

* * *

><p>Harry leva la main, agitant le vif d'or. Flint n'avait aucun doute, c'était le nouvel attrapeur de l'équipe. Un peu plus loin, Draco serra les dents et ravala sa frustration, se résignant à passer l'épreuve de poursuiveur. De toute façon, ça ne servait à rien d'être énervé. Il avait observé Harry voler et il était sûr qu'il ne raterait aucun vif d'or cette année. Et puis, être poursuiveur n'était pas si mal. Surtout quand Harry souriait d'une oreille à une autre et qu'il lui dit qu'aucun gardien ne pourrait arrêter ses tirs terribles.<p>

Les balais furent un avantage supplémentaire et lors d'un petit déjeuner, Draco eut droit à l'accusation que son père lui avait acheté son poste. Harry, qui ne savait pas si c'était vrai, ne tarda pas à le défendre et Draco lâcha son poison en répondand. Cependant, le _Sang de Bourbe _adressé à Hermione fit oublier les Gryffondor à Harry et il lui fit face, le saisissant par sa cape.

- Ne l'appelle plus jamais ainsi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lâche-moi, Harry. Lâche-moi tout de suite!

- Je te lâche mais ne recommence pas.

Quand Harry eut lâché sa prise, Draco fit un signe à sa cour et le regarda, offensé.

- Non TOI, ne recommences plus. Compris ?

Quand il sortit de la Grande Salle, Vincent, Gregory et Blaise le suivirent et Harry se retrouva seul.

* * *

><p>Le basilic était immense. Il se traînait sinueusement dans les passages souterrains et apparaissait à chaque recoin. Harry ne savait pas comment il allait l'affronter. Il se trouvait dans la Chambre des Secrets avec Ginny mourante à ses pieds, Tom Riddle reprenant des forces et Draco essayant de transformer sa baguette en quelque chose de plus utile qu'un bâton lâchant des sorts de lévitation et de propreté. Il s'était obstiné à venir avec lui. Avec eux plutôt, car Ron avait aussi franchit l'entrée dans les toilettes mais les roches l'échiquier lui avaient coupé le chemin. Et ils se retrouvaient là tous les deux, dans la Chambre de son Fondateur, essayant d'arrêter Riddle, de sauver leurs vies et celle de Ginny Weasley au passage.<p>

De son côté, Draco essayait de faire en sorte de sauver sa peau et celle de Harry et ils devaient éliminer le basilic pour ça. A la fin, il obtient une épée assez décente et entre les sorts qu'il lança et la disposition de Harry à percer la tête du basilic, ils l'abattirent en gagnant des blessures non mortelles. À l'exception de la canine envenimée plantée dans l'avant-bras de Harry, qu'il planta ensuite dans le journal.

Le phénix arriva juste quand Tom Riddle disparaissait devant les yeux de Draco. Il tenait Harry dans ses bras, mourant au même rythme auquel Ginevra Weasley revivait. Il la détesterait toute sa vie pour ça mais le miracle arriva. Fumsek se posa avec grâce à côté de Harry et versa une larme dans la coupure, celle-ci se referma instantanément. Ensuite, il regarda Draco quelques secondes, pencha la tête d'une façon imperceptible et disparut.

Quand Harry reprit connaissance, Draco se dit qu'il en fallait pour mériter la faveur d'un phénix et que ça en avait valu la peine.

* * *

><p>Draco.<p>

Ce fut son nom qui rendit l'atmosphère de la table de Noël aussi froide que la neige tombant dehors. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, un silence inconfortable s'empara du Terrier mais Molly Weasley, expérimentée dans les joutes verbales, changea de sujet en parlant de l'énorme gâteau qu'elle avait préparé pour le dessert. Les jumeaux lui filèrent un coup de main et quelques minutes après, le monde retrouva son normal.

Harry adorait les Weasley. Ils l'avaient accueilli comme un fils et il savait que Ron le considérait comme son frère. Il était heureux dans cette maison chaude et bruyante, fêtant chacun de ses anniversaires qu'il n'avait pas eu jusqu'à ses onze ans. Mais aucun d'eux, sauf peut-être Charlie et Bill, n'avait accepté qu'il soit un Serpentard et ils pensaient que le Choixpeau Magique s'était trompé. Et ils avaient encore moins accepté son amitié avec un Malfoy, le fils de leur ennemi.

Il essayait de ne pas dire son nom au Terrier et Harry commettait l'erreur de l'oublier parfois, comme quand Draco avait fait apparaître un cadeau au pied de l'énorme arbre des Weasley. Un cadeau enveloppé de vert et d'argent, accompagné d'une lettre avec le sceau des Malfoy. Les commentaires qui fusèrent auraient pu remporter le prix de la plus grande offense mais Arthur Weasley les surpassa tous en insinuant qu'il devrait porter le paquet au Ministère au cas où il y ait quelque chose de dangereux.

Harry décida de ne pas ouvrir les cadeaux avec tout le monde à minuit. Quand Ron monta avec tous ses paquets et un air d'excuse dans le regard, il sut qu'il allait retrouver l'esprit de Noël. Et ce fut le cas avec le cadeau et la lettre de Draco. Il la relut tellement durant sa troisième année à Poudlard, qu'il l'usa.

"_Aucun sinistros ne réussira à te séparer de moi, je te le jure " _

Et effectivement, aucun ne réussit.

* * *

><p>Il y voyait à peine à cause des plantes au fond du lac. Heureusement, grâce au branchiflore qu'un ami de Ron lui avait donné, il avait des mains et des pieds palmés qui lui permettaient d'avancer rapidement. Après être sorti d'un enchevêtrement d'algues, il réussit à apercevoir les quatre corps flottant. Il y avait Hermione, Cho, Gabrielle Delacour et Draco. Sans réfléchir, Harry délia les cordes d'un sort et remonta à la surface avec Draco dans les bras.<p>

Ils purent respirer normalement une fois sortie de l'eau. Vincent et Gregory les aidèrent à remonter sur la plate-forme. Fleur était là; elle s'était fait éliminer et elle pleurait d'inquiétude pour sa sœur. Diggory et Krum sortirent aussi de l'eau mais il était trop tard. Harry était arrivé le premier. Serpentard était en tête du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers pour le moment et Draco l'encouragea en agitant son insigne "Diggory put".

Plus tard, le tournoi se finit par un enterrement. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler tandis que Dumbledore faisait son discours dans la Grande Salle, sous un plafond stoïque. Blaise, assit à sa droite ne s'en rendit pas compte mais Draco appuya sa jambe contre la sienne car l avait dû se rendre compte qu'il était sur le point de se mettre à crier. Quand ils retournèrent au dortoir, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules comme si c'était normal mais en fait il le soutenait. Harry se pencha vers lui, le remerciant pour son geste.

- Draco, Voldemort est de retour. Tu me crois, n'est-ce pas? Tu dois me croire.

- Je te crois, Harry.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment. Pourquoi inventerais-tu quelque chose comme ça ? Tu ne tuerais pas Diggory.

- Mais tout le monde le nie, Draco. Le Ministre, la Gazette… On doit faire quelque chose. Les gens doivent savoir…

Draco retira son bras de ses épaules. Il sembla aussi s'éloigner.

- Draco ?

- Je ne voulais pas que ce jour arrive, Harry. Mais je crains de ne pas pouvoir te suivre cette fois.

Harry savait de quoi parlait Draco mais il ne voulait l'accepter. En une seule journée, il sentait qu'il avait perdu beaucoup. Il revient à ses côtés et lui demanda de l'aider à emballer ses affaires pour le départ. Draco décida de reporter cette conversation et acquiesça.

* * *

><p>- Tu vas être membre de la brigade de la vieille harpie ?<p>

Harry entra en trombe dans le dortoir où Draco et Blaise terminaient apparemment un devoir d'Arithmancie mais ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser. Vincent et Gregory étudiaient sur un lit, entourés par des papiers de madeleines. Draco leva un sourcil et releva le menton, prenant son habituelle pose défensive.

- Entraînes-tu une armée pour le vieux fou ?

Harry serra les dents et fronça les sourcils.

- C'est une sottise. Et même si c'était le cas, je ne pense pas que ça te concerne.

- Ma réponse est la même alors.

- Je ne peux pas le croire! Qu'espères-tu obtenir?

- Non, qu'espères-tu obtenir toi Potter ? Dresser des chiens +manchots pour qu'ils affrontent des mangemorts ? Tu es fou si tu crois qu'ils sont à la hauteur et si tu étais intelligent, tu ne te laisserais pas manipuler par le vieux comme ça.

- Au moins, je ne baise pas mes camarades pour pouvoir porter un nouvel insigne.

- Non, tu te baise toi même pour… laisse-moi réfléchir… rien ?

- Va te faire foutre, Malfoy.

- Je devrais être dans ton armée pathétique pour ça et je n'en ai pas envie.

La discussion était terminée mais elle eu des conséquences. Draco guida Ombrage jusqu'à la réunion de l'AD dans une tentative pour arrêter Harry et couper les fils de Dumbledore. Cependant, à partir de ce jour, Harry fit plus confiance au Directeur qu'à l'ami qui l'avait trahi.

* * *

><p>Sirius était mort. Harry pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Il pleurait depuis qu'il était revenu du Ministère, enfermé derrière les rideaux de son lit. Draco l'écoutait du sien et réprimait ses propres larmes, froissant la lettre venant de sa mère qu'il avait dans les mains. Son père était en prison. Sans jugement ni sans avoir eu le temps de leur dire au revoir. Lucius était à Azkaban jusqu'à ce que le Magenmagot le décide et Draco n'avait pas assez de courage pour faire autre chose que détester tous ceux qui n'étaient pas dans son camp.<p>

Harry détestait aussi. Bellatrix pour avoir assassiné celui qui se rapprochait le plus du père qu'il aurait pu avoir. Lucius et les autres mangemorts, pour inonder de terreur le monde magique. Et spécialement Voldemort, pour s'obstiner à détruire sa vie à chacun de ses pas, pour lui arracher une à une les personnes les plus importantes de sa vie. Harry savait que le prochain qui partirait serait Draco.

C'est pourquoi il fut surpris quand ses rideaux s'ouvrirent et que sans dire un mot, Draco s'allongea à ses côtés. Ses yeux étaient brillants et humides, sa lèvre inférieure tremblait un peu mais il prit les rênes de la situation en le serrant contre lui, invitant ainsi Harry à pleurer Sirius en silence sans avoir à le faire seul tout en cachant son visage contre sa poitrine,.

Seulement pour cette nuit, se dit Draco.

Harry accepta l'invitation et pleura tout ce qu'il avait perdu. Il se permit d'être faible et sans défense. Affirmer mille fois qu'il était fatigué, qu'il détestait tout ça, qu'il voulait que tout soit fini. Draco le déchargeait de toutes ses peines, devenant l'ami que Harry méritait même s'il ne pouvait pas rester.

Seulement par cette nuit, se dit Harry.

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent.

* * *

><p>La réunion avec Slughorn dura jusqu'au couvre-feu. Harry avait décidé de partir avec Blaise et il oublia immédiatement la réunion avec le professeur. Il avait beau avoir posé des questions à Dumbledore, il y avait d'autre chose qui le préoccupait encore plus. En se dirigeant vers les cachots, Blaise se chargea de la conversation, disant que c'était évident que McLaggen flirtait avec Hermione ou combien Ginny Weasley était pathétique à pleurnicher pour Dean Thomas. Harry savait que la seule façon de couper court à ce babillage était de rentrer directement dans le vif du sujet.<p>

- Blaise, dans quoi s'est mit Draco ?

- Pardon ?

- Ecoute, depuis que son père est en prison, il s'est éloigné de moi et tu es son ami. Tu dois en savoir plus que moi. S'il fait quelque chose de dangereux ou…

- Ou quoi ? Sais-tu à quel point ça le dérange que tu l'espionnes toujours ? Lui, il ne le fait pas. Il sait quel est ton camp et il te laisse faire. Pourquoi ne fais-tu pas la même chose ?

- Parce que je ne peux pas. Je sais comment ils sont, ce qu'ils font. Je ne veux pas que Draco passe par ça, il n'est pas comme eux.

- Il n'a peut-être pas le choix, Harry.

- Je veux qu'il l'ait, je veux l'aider.

- La seule façon de l'aider c'est de ne pas t'en mêler.

- Et c'est ce que tu fais ?

Pendant un instant, Harry ressentit en Blaise la même angoisse qu'il avait chaque fois qu'il voyait le point de Draco Malfoy sur la Carte du Maraudeur se perdre de bon matin dans les couloirs. Alors qu'il croyait qu'il allait lui répondre, ils arrivèrent devant la porte des cachots et Blaise murmura le mot de passe.

- Bonne nuit, Harry.

- Blaise…

- Accorde-moi une faveur Potter, laisse-le tranquille.

* * *

><p>Harry le laissa jusqu'à ce qu'il le voie fuir désespérément Katie Bell et en tira des conclusions. Il le suivit jusqu'aux toilettes du sixième étage et le trouva en train de pleurer. Il ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer ainsi et il sut qu'il devait être à bout pour le faire. Harry ne serait pas lui-même s'il ne faisait rien, même s'il ne savait pas trop comment l'affronter.<p>

- Tu as donné le collier à Katie Bell, n'est-ce pas?

Draco se retourna vers lui et le regarda comme s'il était acculé. Ensuite, il le visa de sa baguette. Harry leva les mains.

- Tu vas m'attaquer ? Je ne me défendrai pas.

- Tire-toi d'ici!

- Je ne veux pas! Je m'inquiète pour toi. Tu m'as éloigné de toi depuis l'été et je n'en peux plus, Draco. Je veux t'aider.

- Tu ne peux pas m'aider! Personne ne peut m'aider!

Harry s'avança vers Draco mais la baguette qui le visait toujours l'empêcha de ne pas se coller à lui et de le prendre dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme.

- Laisse-moi essayer…

- Non… tu ne comprends pas, tu ne peux pas…

- Tout va bien, viens là. Viens là, Draco.

Harry le serra comme Draco l'avait fait quand il avait perdu Sirius. Ils avaient tous les deux perdu quelqu'un cette nuit mais seul Harry avait été consolé et ce dernier savait que maintenant il devait lui rendre ce soutien et cette affection. De plus, il se sentait tellement bien près de lui. Alors qu'il lui caressait les cheveux et qu'il respirait son odeur, c'état évident qu'il lui manquait.

- Tout ira bien. Je te promets que je le tuerai et toute cette merde sera finie. Je te le promets.

- Fais-le. Mais jusqu'alors tu dois me laisser…

- Non, Draco.

Draco s'éloigna un peu et le regarda dans les yeux. Il y avait encore des larmes mais aussi une force qui n'était pas là avant.

- Tu dois le faire.

- Draco…

- S'il te plaît. S'il te plaît…

Harry saisit son visage avec fermeté et le regarda serrer les lèvres, un geste qui avait l'habitude de précéder les larmes.

- Très bien! Fais ce que tu dois faire mais vis, compris? Vis. Je refuse de te perdre. Je ne peux pas te perdre.

- Harry…

- Dis-le-moi, Draco, dis-le-moi.

- Je vivrai.

Et Harry l'embrassa. Draco répondit. C'était leur premier et dernier baiser.

* * *

><p>La Grande Salle était remplie de blessés, de cadavres et de sang. On entendait en bruit de fond des pleurs, des cris et des explosions. Voldemort venait d'être tué par Harry. Tout était fini mais personne ne savait encore le prix qu'ils avaient payé pour ça. Harry, qui était mort pour revenir à la vie et prendre celle de l'autre était là, débout, regardant autour de lui sans rien vraiment voir. Suspendu dans le faux calme qui survient après une grande tension, revoyant ce qu'était son collège avant et qui n'était maintenant qu'un champ de bataille. Ses images ne disparaîtraient jamais de son esprit même s'il essayait mais il ne pouvait pas détourner le regard.<p>

Ce fut Hermione qui le sortit de sa paralysie. Ron était à ses côtés, sans aucune blessure apparemment. Les deux personnes avec lesquelles il avait vécu cette dernière année, avec qui il avait cherché et détruit les horcruxes les un après les autres, avec lesquelles il avait forgé le succès de cette bataille. Ils n'étaient pas que de simple ami.

Tout ce que n'était pas Draco. Il était là, au fond de la pièce. Serrant ses parents comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils étaient là avec lui. Il avait tenu sa promesse. Il avait survécu. Harry imprima cette image, sachant qu'il n'était pas invité à cette embrassade et pensant qu'ils auraient peut-être plusieurs occasions pour s'embrasser, maintenant que tout était fini.

C'était maintenant que la deuxième partie de sa vie commençait.

**A suivre…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de la traduire.

**Auteur:**Hojaverde

**Titre ****: **Los profanadores del destino

**Rating/ Paring :**M Slash HD

**Disclaimer **: Malheureusement tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à Hojaverde

**Note :** Merci à Anabanana94 pour sa correction!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13<strong>

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Draco avait tout regardé avec perplexité en se disant que la magie lui jouait un mauvais tour. Mais la fumée était toujours là; elle lui brûlait les yeux et il était parcouru de frisson de peur comme s'il avait la baguette de Bellatrix plantée dans la gorge. Cependant, avant que tout ne devienne noir, Draco réussit à voir une dernière image : les Auror éloignèrent son père de ses bras puis sa mère, avant de les arrêter tous les trois avec une haine dans leurs regards qui ne présageait rien de bon. Si la magie avait voulu lui offrir une image heureuse, elle ne lui avait pas montré que son avenir funeste après la fin de la guerre se répétait.

Au moins, il avait ce qu'il voulait. S'il avait recouru à une conjuration qu'il connaissait à peine, c'était pour découvrir si la vie de Harry n'était qu'une farce ou, comme il l'avait souhaité, semblable à celle qu'il aurait eu sans profaner son destin. Et elles étaient pareilles en fin de compte. Il avait toujours ses amis à Gryffondor avec qui il faisait les quatre cents coups, il était un peu plus rusé et vénéneux mais la tunique verte et argent ne lui avait pas enlevé son courage. À l'exception des baisers lors du Sectusempra et des accolades à la place des insultes, tout était pareil. Même Draco.

Il avait quand même eu mal lors de l'emprisonnement de son père ou lors de cette sixième année horrible. Draco n'avait pas été un héros. Il l'avait su en se voyant dans la Chambre des Secrets, où il n'était pas entré afin de sauver quelqu'un mais parce qu'il désirait faire partie de quelque chose qu'il admirait, qui était une légende à Poudlard. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'appuyait pas la cause du sang pur à cette période, comme il aurait adoré être l'héritier de Serpentard pour rendre fier son père. Toujours rendre fier son père… Quelque chose au fond de lui, lui disait qu'aucun profanateur ne pourrait changer ce désir qu'il avait développé dès ses trois ans et qu'au jour d'aujourd'hui, il n'avait toujours pas surpassé.

Une forte pression sur sa poitrine le fit haleter. La magie devenait de plus en plus violente en même temps que le souvenir s'effaçait. Elle tournait autour de lui en faisant voler ses vêtements et ses cheveux et des voix, des cris ou des susurrements en surgir, qui finirent par devenir une seule voix, même si ça n'en portait pas trop le nom. Draco était sûr que rien de ce qu'il connaissait ne pouvait produire ce son.

_Le sorcier est à toi mais le destin pour lequel il est né s'est accompli. Tu dois choisir, Profanateur, Serpentard ou Gryffondor ?_

C'était une bonne question.

* * *

><p>Harry n'avait même pas remit sa cape d'invisibilité pour retourner aux serres. Peu lui importait si on le voyait. Personne n'aurait pu l'empêcher d'aller à la cheminée du bureau et de crier Manoir Malfoy, pas même les efforts de Neville pour calmer son élan. Le mot énervé était une faible définition pour lui à ce moment là. Enragé n'était pas assez approprié aussi. La cheminée bloquée de l'autre côté ne réussit qu'à le faire sortir de ses gonds.<p>

- PUTAIN, DRACO! LAISSE-MOI ENTRER!

Il ne savait même pas s'il était revenu de Bretagne. Tout ce que Harry voulait, c'était entrer dans la demeure et trouver une cheminée pouvant le mettre en relation avec la maison en Bretagne. Il ne voulait pas lui envoyer une lettre par chouette, cette conversation devait se faire face à face. Mais le visage qui le reçut à travers les flammes vertes avait d'énormes yeux noirs et des oreilles tombant sur ses épaules nues.

- Le maître n'est pas là, monsieur, personne ne peut entrer dans la maison.

Comment s'appelait cet elfe? Harry essaya de se rappeler les fois où Draco l'avait appelée mais il ne réussit pas à retrouver son nom. Cependant, il devait avoir les mêmes remords que tout bon elfe domestique.

- Ecoute, je suis Harry, Harry Potter. Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? Ton maître me laisse l'accès libre. Je suis sûr qu'il n'appréciera pas le fait pas que tu m'aies laissé dehors. Tu ne veux pas qu'il se fâche, n'est-ce pas?

La créature hésita vu son expression. Elle le reconnaissait apparemment et elle savait qu'il était un hôte du Manoir Malfoy. Elle tortilla ses mains, nerveuse, tandis qu'il regardait alternativement derrière elle.

- Draco est là ? Je dois le voir et je sais qu'il veut me voir aussi. Ne vas-tu pas respecter le désir de ton maître ?

Il sut qu'il avait mis les pieds dans le plat avec sa dernière question. La détermination revint dans les yeux immenses et le blocage de la cheminée se renforça. Dans un moment de rage, Harry se jeta vers lui mais l'elfe leva sa main et le repoussa.

- Maudit elfe! Laisse-moi entrer!

- Je ne vous laisserai pas, Harry Potter. Loopy est bonne et Loopy obéira toujours aux ordres de son maître, monsieur. Loopy est bonne. Personne ne doit entrer.

Plutôt que de continuer à écouter le discours incohérent de l'elfe, Harry bredouilla une insulte et coupa la communication. Pourquoi Draco avait-il scellé sa demeure, bordel ? Il devait penser à autre chose pour entrer, à quelqu'un qui pourrait le mettre en contact avec la Bretagne. Quelques minutes plus tard, il l'avait trouvé.

* * *

><p>Blaise regarda sa montre et sourit en profitant des préliminaires d'une bonne chasse. D'un coup de baguette, il débloqua les protections de sa maison en espérant que son invité serait ponctuel. Il avait passée tout la semaine à jouer au chat et à la souris avec ce négociateur d'une entreprise norvégienne. Ils avaient conclu l'affaire pour les exportations de potions cette après-midi même et Blaise pensait obtenir autre chose cette nuit. Il but une gorgée de son whisky-pur-feu et il vérifia dans le reflet des vitres du bar que son aspect était impeccable. La nature était bien faite parfois… Quand les protections de la maison vibrèrent, Blaise adopta sa meilleure pose en bon maître des lieux qu'il perdit immédiatement quand il vit Potter apparaître au milieu de son salon.<p>

- Potter! Que fais-tu ici, bordel ?

- Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que tes barrières étaient désactivées, je voulais seulement demander la permission d'entrer.

- J'attends de la visite, tu sais? Ce n'est pas le bon moment.

- Je dois contacter Draco.

- Puisque je ne l'ai pas vu, il doit être au manoir Malfoy.

- Je ne peux pas entrer. Il est parti en Bretagne ce matin et j'imagine qu'il est toujours là-bas, je dois contacter la maison des Malfoy et lui parler.

- Je suis content de savoir ce dont tu as besoin Potter mais ce n'est pas une raison pour faire irruption dans une maison que tu ne connais pas et exiger quelque chose, et encore moins sans donner d'explication. Qu'est-ce qui t'est pas passé par la tête?

- S'il te plaît, Zabini, c'est important.

- Ca ne me regarde pas.

- Je veux juste lui parler. Est-ce trop demander ?

Le "je pourrais t'y forcer" mourut au bord des lèvres de Harry mais il résonna quand même entre eux. Blaise capta l'expression de défi dans le regard de l'Auror et ne voulant pas gâcher son agréable soirée, il se dit que s'occuper deux minutes de Potter était une bonne contrepartie en échange de son départ.

- Très bien, Potter. Je te mets en relation avec lui et ensuite tu te tires. Tout de suite.

- Bien.

Blaise remit en place les protections de sa maison et il s'agenouilla face à la cheminée en jetant une poignée de poudre de cheminette dedans.

- Fleur de lys!

Le brouillard vert laissa place à un visage devant lequel Harry ne voulait pas se retrouver. Avant qu'il n'ait pu le voir, il s'était retiré dans un coin du salon. Il put cependant voir Blaise esquisser un sourire narquois.

- Zabini, tous tes pères ne t'ont-ils jamais appris que ce n'était pas une heure appropriée pour interrompre une soirée ?

A la place de se sentir offensé ou intimidé, Blaise éclata de rire.

-Vous comprendrez, monsieur Malfoy, qu'avec la diversité d'opinions que j'ai entendu, je n'ai jamais eu d'horaire fixe.

Lucius lui rendait son sourire. Harry l'avait rarement vu sourire de cette façon aussi franche et ouverte cependant, il y avait quelque chose chez cet homme qui annonçait toujours un danger. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il allait rentrer dans les bonnes mœurs de cette famille, s'il réussissait un jour à surpasser cette rage qu'il ressentait en ce moment pour Draco.

- En quoi puis-je t'aider, Blaise ?

- Je dois parler à Draco. Est-il là ?

- J'ai bien peur que non. Draco est parti avant le dessert.

- Il est en Angleterre ?

- Je ne sais pas où il est mais je sais qu'il est rentré au Manoir Malfoy. Tu es allé voir là-bas ?

Blaise fit une légère pause avant de reprendre.

- Non, je croyais qu'il était toujours en Bretagne. Je vais essayer alors. Merci beaucoup, Lucius. Salutations à Narcissa.

- Je le lui dirai.

L'expression de Lucius s'était faite inquiète et il le dissimula difficilement sous son sourire courtois. Une seconde avant que la communication ne soit coupée, son regard sembla se diriger vers le coin où Harry se cachait. Tout redevint bois et braises et le silence fut interrompu par une vibration des protections de la maison mais Blaise l'ignora.

- Je veux que tu me dises ce qu'il se passe, Potter. Où est Draco ?

- Si ce qu'à dit Lucius est vrai, je crois qu'il s'est enfermé dans le Manoir Malfoy.

Blaise prit une nouvelle poignée de poudre de Cheminette et il tendit le sac à Harry pour qu'il fasse de même.

- Et bien nous allons le chercher alors.

* * *

><p>A la surprise de Harry, le réseau de cheminette n'opposa aucune résistance alors qu'ils la traversaient. Ils sortirent par la cheminée dont l'accès lui avait été refusé quelques instants auparavant.<p>

- Je ne comprends pas. L'elfe m'a barré le passage avec sa magie.

- Regarde.

Blaise montra une silhouette tremblante derrière un fauteuil qui se cognait la tête contre le bois robuste.

- Mauvaise Loopy… Loopy ne devait laisser passer personne, mauvaise, mauvaise…

Quelqu'un avait réussi à entrer dans la demeure. Harry empoigna rapidement sa baguette et il se mit en mode agent. Blaise fit de même. Marchant en silence l'un à côté de l'autre, ils sortirent du salon et parcoururent la maison. Elle avait l'air vide et à l'exception des sanglots lointains de l'elfe, elle était plongée dans un silence profond. Seules les torches allumées donnaient vie au marbre blanc qui semblait paralysé dans le temps. Harry ne rien dit mais il commençait à avoir un mauvais pressentiment qui prenait le pas sur sa rage. Il ressentit une pulsion intense de magie venant de l'un des couloirs inférieurs débouchant sur le jardin. Blaise écarquilla tellement les yeux que Harry sut qu'il l'avait aussi perçu. Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, ils se mirent tous les deux à courir vers son origine.

* * *

><p>Draco pensa d'abord aux conséquences. Au milieu de tout ce chaos magique, il s'obligea à réfléchir à toutes les possibilités envisageables. Il n'avait pas à se préoccuper du fait que Voldemort revint à la vie puisque dans les deux réalités, il perdait la guerre mais il fallait être stupide pour penser qu'un changement dans le passé, aussi minime fut-il, ne modifierait pas le futur.<p>

Il devait aussi penser aux conséquences du sort. S'il décidait que Harry était un Serpentard, la magie serait probablement indulgente. Il l'avait réclamé sien, il avait le droit de le faire. De plus, un héros Serpentard était le pied de nez dont avait besoin tous les préjugés disant que rien de bon ne pouvait sortir de sa Maison. Rien que pour ça, Draco savait que ça en valait la peine. Les jugements envers sa famille seraient longs et douloureux mais les Malfoy en sortiraient quand même. Et Harry serait là, l'attendant. Pas vingt ans après mais maintenant.

Cependant, Harry voulait être un Gryffondor, il voulait que son passé soit sien et non une pièce de théâtre orchestré par Dumbledore, il voulait être maître de ses propres décisions. Quel changement y aurait-il si en plus d'avoir été manipulé par Dumbledore, quarante ans après c'était le Profanateur de Serpentard qui le faisait ? Etait-ce ça le but même de ce sort? Donner à Harry la certitude que son destin était celui qu'il avait vécu.

Le problème était que Draco ne savait pas ce qu'il se passerait s'il donnait raison au Profanateur de Gryffondor. Peu lui importait de perdre l'Arme du Destin parce qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de l'utiliser mais il voulait vivre.

C'était une réponse difficile.

* * *

><p>Harry s'arrêta près de l'étang.<p>

- Tu sens ça ?

- Oui. - Blaise, peu habitué à faire de l'effort physique, en profita pour reprendre sa respiration et il montra un endroit bien définit de la forêt– Ca vient de là. C'est quoi ce bordel, Potter ?

- Aucune idée. Mais quoi que ce soit, ça ne me plaît pas.

Sans rien dire d'autre, Harry se remit à courir entre les arbres et Blaise n'eut pas d'autre choix que de le suivre. Ils ne tardèrent pas à entrevoir l'énorme colonne de fumée et l'énergie qui tourbillonnait dans une clairière, tellement puissante que lorsqu'ils l'eurent atteint, ils ne purent s'approcher à moins de vingt mètres. A l'horreur de Harry, entre le tourbillon de fumée qui agitait les feuilles et les branches, il vit la silhouette immobile de Draco.

- Merlin, il est là… Draco est là, Blaise!

Avant qu'il ne puisse se jeter contre la barrière invisible qui le séparait de Draco, des mains énergiques le saisirent par sa robe et le plaquèrent dos contre un arbre.

- TOUT EST TA FAUTE!

Les yeux froids et sibyllins de Lucius avaient souvent fixé Harry mais ils n'avaient jamais reflété autant de haine que maintenant. Sans l'intervention de Blaise, Harry n'était pas sûr qu'il ne l'ait pas étranglé.

- Lucius! Lucius, on est venu aider!

- Aider ? Je ne veux pas. DEHORS, MAUDIT MÉTIS! JE NE TE VEUX PAS ICI!

Ca faisait plusieurs d'années que Harry n'avait pas entendu le mot métis comme insulte; apparemment Lucius n'avait pas renoncé à ses convictions. Mais cela importait peu, il était clair que sous son explosion de rage, il y avait un sentiment beaucoup plus clair, le désespoir. Et Harry, en voyant la magie débridée qui entourait Draco, commença aussi à l'être. Il ferait tout pour rester.

- Je sais pour les Profanateurs! Je sais que vous êtes l'un d'eux! Et je sais aussi pour ma cicatrice! S'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour aider Draco, je le ferai. Je veux seulement savoir ce qui se passe.

L'étonnement de Lucius devant sa révélation ne dura pas longtemps. La peur qu'il ressentait pour son fils devait être beaucoup plus grande que le fait de découvrir que Harry Potter connaissait son secret. Il s'approcha une nouvelle fois de lui, suivi de près par Blaise qui le pointait discrètement de sa baguette, prêt à écourter un nouvel affrontement.

- Ce qui se passe ? Je vais te dire ce qu'il se passe. Mon fils a utilisé le sort, le connais-tu ?

- Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez.

- Tout Profanateur peut le faire, réclamer un profané pour sa Maison. Mais s'il se trompe… sais-tu ce qu'il se passe s'il se trompe, Potter ? Il le paiera de sa vie.

- Draco n'est pas un Profanateur.

- Il le n'était pas jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Après tes pleurs pour avoir une cicatrice stupide à la main, il a décidé de me succéder et de risquer sa vie pour ton honneur. Pour ton PATHÉTIQUE ET STUPIDE HONNEUR! Si je l'avais su… Si j'avais su qu'il avait perdu la raison, je ne lui aurais jamais légué la canne.

La douleur se fraya un chemin dans la rage de Lucius comme un couteau dans le beurre. Cependant, il réussit à lui lancer un regard plein de dégoût et il se retourna ensuite vers la magie, marchant vers elle autant qu'elle le lui permit. Harry sentit un poids peser sur ses épaules et lui broyer le cœur. Comme si la magie avait compris que si elle augmentait la pression autour de lui il finirait par rompre, elle tourna brusquement autour de Draco et un cri déchirant remplit la clairière. Lucius ferma les yeux, abattu.

Blaise s'approcha alors de Lucius et le saisit par les épaules. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait mais il était encore capable de réagir.

- Lucius, dis-moi ce que je peux faire. Comment puis-je l'aider ?

Les yeux gris se braquèrent sur lui, reflétant son envie de surmonter les cris et de réfléchir.

- Il est tout seul. Il n'y a pas d'autre Profanateur. Cet imbécile de Dumbledore n'a pas légué…

- Dis-moi ce dont a besoin Draco, Lucius. Quoi que ce soit. Dis-le-moi!

- Il a besoin… de l'Arme du Destin de Gryffondor.

Blaise regarda alors Harry, qui avait écouté la conversation en retenant sa respiration.

- Tu sais ce que c'est ?

- Oui et je vais la ramener.

Devant l'assentiment de Blaise, Harry jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la silhouette de Draco, pensant à son destin et il disparut.

* * *

><p>Il avait mal.<p>

La magie semblait avoir des pointes aiguisées qui s'enfonçaient dans son corps comme des griffes. C'était un signe l'avertissant qu'il n'avait plus de temps pour réfléchir mais il n'en avait plus besoin. Grâce à une image qu'il lui était venu à l'esprit au moment le plus inespéré, Draco sut ce qu'il devait choisir.

Il s'agissait d'une chose mais c'était la plus importante d'entre toutes. Draco était sûr que Harry avait trois raisons aussi puissantes que la sienne qui le mèneraient à choisir la même chose. Quatre raisons qui au final étaient la vie même. Draco ferma les yeux en se concentrant sur cette image et il sentit qu'il était prêt à mourir pour elle.

Il ressentit ensuite de la chaleur dans ses bras. Une odeur douce et caractéristique inonda ses sens tandis qu'il déposait un baiser sur son front. Des petits doigts s'enroulèrent autour des siens. Les sons incompréhensibles et gutturaux deviendraient en quelques années des répliques aiguisées, des je te déteste et des je t'aime. Les cheveux blonds, les yeux gris et le sourire édenté qui gommait toute tristesse.

S'il y avait quelqu'un pour qui Draco donnerait sa vie, c'était Scorpius.

Mais il avait beau vouloir Harry rien que pour lui, il n'allait pas le priver de ce qu'il aimait sûrement le plus au monde. James, Albus et Lily.

_Serpentard ou Gryffondor ? _Répéta la magie, d'un ton symptomatique signifiant qu'elle le demanderait pour la dernière fois.

Draco releva les yeux et regarda un point invisible avant de prononcer sa décision sans douter une seule fois.

- Gryffondor.

**A suivre…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de la traduire.

**Auteur:**Hojaverde

**Titre ****: **Los profanadores del destino

**Rating/ Paring :**M Slash HD

**Disclaimer **: Malheureusement tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à Hojaverde

Note : Merci à Anabanana94 pour sa correction!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14<strong>

Dès que Harry fut hors des limites de transplanage du Manoir Malfoy, il transplana au Square Grimmauld. De chez lui, il avait une connexion directe à la cheminée de son bureau, ce qui lui permettait d'être rapidement au Ministère. Les Aurors qui étaient de garde le virent passer comme une fusée une seconde après, sans savoir très bien comment réagir. La seule chose qui les retint à leurs postes fut justement l'ordre de ne pas le quitter. Harry se mit alors à courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait jusqu'au Département des Mystères. Quand il mit les pieds dans la Salle Circulaire, trois hommes vinrent à sa rencontre; l'un était un Langue-de-plomb qu'il ne connaissait pas personnellement mais qui lui était vaguement familier du temps de Poudlard, les deux autres étaient des Aurors. Un nouveau garçon très prometteur, Williamson, et le coriace et vétéran Carside. Ce dernier, d'un Accio, s'empara de la baguette de Harry qui se trouvait dans sa poche.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Et que crois-tu faire, Carside ?

Le Langue-de-plomb fit un pas en avant, enhardi devant un Chef des Aurors désarmé et tenant un parchemin.

- Le Ministre lui-même nous a assigné une protection, Potter. Des vols se sont produits dans notre département et les objets n'ont pas encore été restitués. Je suis sûr que tu es au courant de cela.

Harry fronça les sourcils tandis qu'il sentait une rage incontrôlable grandir en lui, éperonnée encore plus par l'urgence et l'inquiétude.

- Ne perdons pas une seconde de plus alors. Je suis venu chercher l'épée de Gryffondor et je vais l'emporter. Je ne pense pas demander une permission.

-Malheureusement, je ne pourrai pas complaire ta demande même si tu le fais avec politesse. La Salle de la Mort est fermée aujourd'hui.

Harry n'avait pas besoin de lire l'ordre que le Langue-de-plomb lui mit sous le nez pour savoir que Kingsley avait fait certaines concessions au Département des Mystères pour qu'ils ne fassent pas un esclandre au sujet de son vol. Le problème était que ces dispositions étaient asses conséquentes.

- Carside, Williamson, je suis toujours votre chef. Vous devez respecter mes ordres. Rendez-moi ma baguette.

Williamson eut la décence d'arborer un air honteux et il baissa les yeux mais il était clair que Carside n'accorderait aucun crédit à ses mots. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un pouvant révoquer l'autorité du Chef des Auror, c'était le Ministre et Carside était le genre d'Auror qui savait très bien où résidait sa loyauté.

- Les ordres viennent d'en haut, monsieur. Vous savez que je ne peux pas désobéir.

Le Langue-de-plomb arbora un air satisfait devant la réponse de l'Auror. Plus grand aussi, si ça avait été possible.

- Il n'y a rien à toi dedans, Potter. Rentre chez toi.

Rien à lui. Sans le savoir, ces mots lui avaient donné la clé pour entrer dans la salle. Rien à lui, lui avait dit le Langue-de-plomb. Pour une fois, ces messieurs-je-sais-tout mystérieux ne pouvaient pas mieux se tromper.

Harry se retourna pour partir et Carside lui fit savoir que sa baguette se trouverait sur son bureau. Suffisamment loin de la portée d'un Accio, bien sûr. Mais ce dont Harry avait besoin là, c'était autre chose. Une cheminée. Dès que possible.

* * *

><p>Le visage de Hermione surgit entre les flammes vertes avec l'expression de quelqu'un qu'on venait de sortir d'une bonne lecture. Elle portait maintenant des lunettes car elle avait trop forcé sur sa vue, ses cheveux crépus enroulés autour d'un crayon qu'elle utilisait toujours à la place d'une plume. Harry abrégea les salutations cordiales et alla directement au but; il ne voulait pas penser à ce que ferait cette magie incontrôlable à Draco.<p>

- Herm, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Où le Ministère garde-t-il le testament de Dumbledore ?

- Pourquoi veux-tu son testament ?

- Pour récupérer l'épée de Gryffondor.

- L'épée ? Pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai pas le temps, Herm! Draco peut mourir, j'ai besoin d'elle tout de suite!

Harry fut conscient d'avoir eu un ton agressif et désespéré mais pour dire vrai, il n'avait pas le temps pour des explications. La réaction de Hermione fut celle espérée, elle enleva ses lunettes avant de se relever pour prendre une poignée de poudre de cheminette.

- Écarte-toi, Harry.

En vingt secondes, elle sortit de la cheminée suivie de près par Ron, quelque chose qui surprit Harry.

- Tu ne pensais pas que j'allais rester en retrait, n'est-ce pas ?

En réalité, Harry était content qu'ils soient tous les deux à ses côtés, comme toujours. Par chance, Hermione sembla comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment de poser des questions et elle marcha d'un pas décidée dans les couloirs du Ministère, dieu seul savait où.

- On a crée la salle des Héritages il y a trois ans. Je t'ai envoyé un dossier car tu étais en mission le jour où le Magenmagot a voté. Je vois que tu ne l'as même pas lu.

- Je crains que non - Harry se rappelât vaguement l'article à ce sujet dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Les problèmes en ce qui concernaient les héritages des sorciers enfants de Moldu avaient disparu par rapport aux lois et normes des deux mondes et le Ministère avait réglé par écrit toutes ces procédures. Il devait reconnaître que la création de cette salle lui allait bien - Et le testament y est?

- Tout est là-bas, Harry.

- On va mettre combien de temps à le trouver ?

- Peut-être plus que ce que tu as.

- Je n'en ai pas beaucoup.

- Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas la prendre au Département des Mystères comme tu l'as fait avec le souvenir ?

- Je ne peux pas, Ron. Le Ministre a mis des Aurors dans le Hall Circulaire et ils n'ont pas voulu me laisser passer. Je crains que la force ne me soit d'aucune aide cette fois.

- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que non ? Tu peux les neutraliser ?

- Ron!

Hermione s'arrêta, prête à donner un coup de coude à son mari. Mais c'était trop tard, Harry regardait Ron avec un air plein d'adrénaline.

- Je peux. Ils sont deux et si je neutralise le plus fort, l'autre ne se mesurera pas à moi. Pour le Langue-de-plomb, je ne crois pas qu'il posera problème.

- Alors fais-le. On se chargera du reste.

- Es-tu fou ? On a le testament, on n'a qu'à aller le chercher et Harry pourra prendre l'épée sans que tu sois viré ou pire. Tu n'as pas besoin d'aller outre le protocole.

- On n'a pas le temps, Herm! Si tu étais sur le point de mourir, je men foutrais complètement du protocole. Va chercher ce dont tu as besoin, Harry. On s'occupe du testament et on réglera tout ça.

Harry admirait la rationalité de Hermione mais dans des moments comme celui-là, il remerciait Ron de tout son cœur pour se laisser guider par ses pulsions. Cependant, il n'irait pas sans l'approbation de son amie. S'il devait les impliquer tous les deux, il devait avoir son consentement explicite

- Êtes-vous sûrs ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Herm est toujours aussi bonne pour lancer l'Obliviate. N'est-ce pas, chérie?

Ron chercha dans son regard le consentement nécessaire et Hermione n'eut d'autre choix que de céder devant eux.

- D'accord, ne perd pas plus de temps. On s'en charge.

* * *

><p>Lucius ne réussissait pas à détourner le regard de ce brouillard noir. Il pouvait à peine voir Draco entre les tourbillons et les décharges de magie, bien que depuis quelques minutes sa douleur s'était apaisée. Blaise avait dû l'asseoir au pied d'un arbre, après qu'il ait décidé de recevoir une partie du châtiment de son fils. C'était un sort très ancien utilisé chez les familles de sang pur servant à préserver l'héritier, surtout s'il n'y avait qu'un fils unique. L'un des parents créait un lien par lequel il pouvait recevoir la douleur de l'enfant à sa place. De cette façon, toute maladie, coup ou attaque magique passerait directement à sa personne, sauvant l'enfant. Blaise ne se rappelait pas avoir ressenti de la douleur avant les entraînements et les parties de Quidditch à Poudlard. Il savait que la majorité des familles rompait le sort au moment d'entrer au collège mais apparemment Lucius l'avait maintenu. Surpris par le lien étroit familial des Malfoy, il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et le tendit à Lucius pour qu'il essuie la sueur présente sur son visage.<p>

- Ca s'est arrêté ?

- Je ne sais pas. Cette magie est… Je n'ai jamais rien vu de pareil.

C'était sans doute la pire situation de toute sa vie dans laquelle se trouvait Lucius, ce que qui voulait dire beaucoup. La différence avec les précédentes était claire, cette fois il ne pouvait rien faire pour la résoudre. Même lors de son incarcération à Azkaban, il avait pu décider entre faire face aux Détraqueurs ou se laisser porter par le désespoir et le froid. Mais là, chez lui en plus et sous le joug d'une magie qu'il avait servi pendant des décennies, Lucius ne pouvait rien faire. Et pire encore, la vie de son fils dépendait directement de Harry Potter et de ses facultés à récupérer l'Arme du Destin de Gryffondor. Où bien le vieux avait-il bien pu laisser l'épée? Pour son propre bien, il espérait que Harry le savait et tiendrait parole.

- Ca n'a pas empiré apparemment.

Lucius se tourna vers Blaise, qui avait l'air très angoissé. Cet enfant lui avait toujours plu, maintenant il était un adulte, avait promis à son fils une amitié impérissable et avait tenu sa promesse. Lucius savait que leur amitié s'était effilochée plusieurs fois mais ça n'avait fait que les rendre plus forts, plus unis. Même dans ses moments là, sans savoir ce qu'il se passait, Blaise était inquiet pour Draco. Il l'aimait inconditionnellement, il l'avait toujours aimé et c'était la raison pour laquelle Lucius avait profané son destin.

- Je ne sais que te dire, Blaise.

- Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

Lucius, qui n'avait rien à perdre, lui raconta tout. L'histoire des profanateurs réveilla sa douleur car il ne connaissait pas plus grand châtiment que de perdre son fils unique. Parce qu'il avait déjà trop donné à cette magie ancestrale et parce qu'il était là assis, à tout regarder sans rien pouvoir faire, il allait devenir fou.

* * *

><p>Il lança un sort immobilisant avant que les Auror n'aient pu se rendre compte de la nouvelle présence dans la salle. Carside tomba au sol et Williamson pointa sa baguette vers l'obscurité d'une main tremblante. Quand il aperçut leur attaquant, il ne réussit pas à se calmer. Harry se dirigea vers lui sans que le garçon ne le menace de l'attaquer. Il avait probablement grandi en écoutant les prouesses du grand Harry Potter, rêvant d'être dans son unité quand il aurait l'âge adéquat et il n'était pas prêt à faire descendre de son piédestal son héros.<p>

- Williamson…

- Je … ne sais pas ce qui passe. J'obéis seulement aux ordres mais… je crois aussi en vous.

Le Langue-de-plomb sortit à ce moment là d'une des portes latérales et avant que Harry n'ait eu le temps de l'assommer, ce fut Williamson qui le fit.

- Allez-y, prenez l'épée, monsieur.

Harry acquiesça, ému par la foi que l'Auror lui démontrait. Il avait toujours été contraire à la célébrité et au rôle exagéré que lui donnait parfois la société magique mais la confiance et la reconnaissance qui venaient à petites doses comme celle-là le remuaient toujours.

- Je dois le faire.

- Je le sais, faite-le.

Harry lui lança un Desmaius et retint son corps pour qu'il ne percute pas le sol. Sans perdre plus de temps, il pensa à la Salle de la Mort. Les portes tournaient toujours quand cette dernière s'arrêta devant lui.

* * *

><p>Blaise regarda la paume de sa main avec étonnement, essayant d'emboîter toutes les pièces de ce puzzle mystérieux. Lucius lui avait dit que son vrai destin aurait été le même sans son intervention mais une partie de son orgueil se sentait offensée parce que le père de Draco en avait douté.<p>

- Ce n'est rien, Serpentard était ta vraie Maison.

- Bien sûr que oui.

Dans ses mots, le reproche était implicite et Lucius sut le capter.

- Je voulais seulement m'assurer que Draco aurait les siens à Poudlard.

- Draco m'aurait eu peu importe quelle aurait été ma Maison.

- Mais il est possible que tu n'aies plus eu son amitié.

C'était certain, Draco ne s'était lié qu'avec des élèves de Serpentard à Poudlard. Il avait peut-être parlé à quelques Serdaigle mais pour les Poufsouffle, ils n'existaient pas pour lui et il détestait tous les Gryffondor d'après la règle. Il était très probable que l'amitié qui les avait uni avant le collège aurait été brisée par des centaines de préjugés.

- Je ne regrette pas alors. Tu as bien fait.

Lucius n'en aurait pas attendu moins d'un Serpentard comme Blaise. A ce moment là, un coup dans la poitrine annonça la rupture d'un lien qui l'avait accompagné presque quarante ans. Il posa sa main sur son torse.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Lucius ?

- Je ne sens plus Draco.

Une voix lui parla alors, l'envahissant comme une substance froide et s'infiltrant par ses oreilles.

_Le Profanateur est à moi._

* * *

><p>Quand Harry revint dans la forêt du Manoir Malfoy, la magie était toujours incontrôlable. Lucius se trouvait assis contre un arbre, visiblement affaibli, mais tout comme Blaise qui était agenouillé à ses côtés, il sembla revivre en voyant l'épée de Gryffondor dans la main de Harry. Sans perdre une seconde de plus, Harry la rapprocha aussi près que la magie le lui permettait, attendant une réponse de ce chaos.<p>

Elle ne mit pas longtemps à venir. Des fils provenant du brouillard noir se dirigèrent vers l'épée, essayant de se l'approprier. Harry la retint à deux mains, refusant de la laisser partir sans qu'il ne l'accompagne.

- L'épée m'appartient. Je suis son propriétaire! Si tu dois l'emmener, je viens aussi.

Comme si la magie comprenait ses mots, la force avec laquelle elle tirait l'épée s'atténua un peu, avant d'envelopper ses mains, ses poignets et de se glisser lentement autour de ses bras.

- Non! Je ne vais pas te la remettre. Emmène-moi avec toi!

Dans une spirale vertigineuse, Harry atteint le centre du tourbillon. Il faillit perdre l'équilibre mais il fut stabilisé, il ouvrit les yeux et ce qu'il vit l'abasourdi. Il se trouvait dans un autre endroit, un vide obscur et profond s'étendait au dessus de sa tête et sous lui. Harry sentait qu'il foulait une terre mais s'il faisait cas de ce qu'il voyait, il se trouvait dans un rien fait de magie et d'un brouillard noir. Tout comme Draco.

Ils n'étaient séparés que de vingt mètres mais Harry fut incapable d'aller vers lui, enclavé à sa place comme si des cordes invisibles le retenaient. Draco avait les yeux fermés, n'arborant plus son allure d'aristocrate. La magie qui l'entourait était verte et elle se tortillait comme des serpents autour de son corps. La canne tournait en face de lui, à la hauteur de sa poitrine et reflétait l'image d'un ennemi que peu de courageux voudraient affronter. Il voulut l'appeler, lui dire qu'il était là, mais sa voix se perdit dans le néant avant même de se matérialiser. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ait à répondre à une question très distincte.

_Tu as apporté l'Arme de Destin de Gryffondor. Es-tu son Profanateur ?_

Harry ne fut pas conscient d'avoir prononcé un mot mais sa voix résonna dans l'air, rendant réelle la réponse qu'il pensait.

- Je le ne suis pas. Je suis venu chercher Draco Malfoy. Si tu désires l'épée en échange, elle est à toi.

_Le Profanateur de Serpentard a raté son coup. Seul le Profanateur de Gryffondor décidera de son châtiment et si celui-ci n'existe pas, il le paiera de sa vie. _

Sa vie. Harry essaya de rester calme face à une menace pareille.

- Le Profanateur de Gryffondor est mort.

_Pourquoi possèdes-tu son Arme ?_

- Il me l'a léguée.

La magie sembla s'arrêter un instant, soupesant sa réponse. Harry se rendit compte que Draco s'agitait légèrement, comme s'il voulait ouvrir les yeux.

_Serais-tu prêt à prendre sa place ?_

- Est-ce que je déciderai du châtiment de Draco ?

_Oui._

_- _Alors oui, je suis prêt.

Draco ouvrit alors les yeux. Harry vit tellement d'émotions en eux qu'il eut l'impression d'être écrasé. Son regard lui donnait l'air d'une autre personne tout en étant lui même, mais ce qui était clair, ce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il prenne la place de Dumbledore. Mais c'était déjà trop tard.

_Ainsi soit-il, alors._

L'épée de Gryffondor se plaça face à lui et se mit à tourner. Le brouillard noir qui l'entourait devint rouge et des flammes dorées en griffes de lion glissèrent sur son corps sans aucun dommage. Harry sentit un pouvoir ancestral, pur et sauvage, se fondre dans sa magie, comme si elle voulait abattre l'ennemi qu'elle avait en face. L'esprit de lutte et la haine de Godric et Salazar inondait tout, et Harry du faire un gros effort pour se rappeler que c'était Draco en face.

Draco mit du temps à lutter contre tout ça. Le pouvoir de Salazar l'avait envahit d'un seul coup, lui faisant ressentir tout ce qu'il avait prétendu lors de son adolescence. L'héritier de Serpentard, la supériorité de son sang, un contrôle de la magie sans limites et un mépris intense envers ceux différent. Voir Harry avait été un impact encore plus grand. Le voir devenir son ennemi naturel, pour la première fois, c'était vraiment trop pour lui. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir car dans une nouvelle explosion d'énergie, la voix résonna.

_Profanateur de Serpentard, quel est le destin de Harry Potter ?_

Draco fixa Harry droit dans les yeux et il ne douta pas de la réponse.

- Gryffondor.

Maudite tête de mule. Harry serra les poings et la mâchoire devant la décision têtue de Draco de risquer sa vie. Mais il n'allait pas le laisser faire, pas pour une histoire de Maisons de Poudlard. Ni parce qu'un vieux manipulateur avait décidé dans le passé que son destin serait celui-là.

_Profanateur de Gryffondor, quel est votre destin ?_

- Serpentard.

Draco s'agita comme un fauve en cage, ses yeux devenant aussi froids que le fil d'une épée. Ce n'était peut-être pas ce qu'il avait prévu et cette fois, il put exprimer tout haut ce qu'il pensait.

- Maudit sois-tu, Harry!

- Non, c'est la vérité.

- Ca peut tout changer! Y as-tu pensé? Pas seulement ta vie, tout!

- Ça m'est égal. Je ne veux pas te perdre, Draco. Je ne peux pas te perdre.

Draco avait déjà entendu ces phrases dans des toilettes de Poudlard, dans une réalité qui n'avait jamais existé. Ils le frappèrent avec la même intensité qu'un coup dans le dos. Mais il pensa soudainement que Harry devait ressentir la même chose que lui.

- As-tu pensé à tes enfants ?

C'était évident que non. La joue de Harry accusa le coup beaucoup plus que son dos. Draco savait que ce n'était pas par négligence parce que Harry aimait ses enfants par dessus tout. Il ne savait pas tout simplement comment fonctionnait ce sort et à quel point il pouvait être changé par un mot stupide. Il était focalisé sur le fait de sauver sa vie, pensant que tout ce qui était hors de ce tourbillon était en sécurité. Mais ils le n'étaient pas. Draco lut dans son expression mortifiée qu'il n'aurait jamais dit Serpentard s'il l'avait su.

_Les Armes décideront alors. Le jugement du destin commence. _

La magie ancestrale qui tournait avant autour de Harry et de Draco devint un torrent qui envahit tous leurs sens. Comme deux marionnettes dirigées par quelque chose de très puissant, attachés à ce rien qui façonnait leur espace, ils ne purent qu'observer la transformation incroyable de leurs armes.

La canne de Serpentard commença à onduler et à se recouvrir d'écailles. Sa tête en argent prit vie, d'abord par l'éclat vert de ses yeux et après des mandibules poussèrent, avant d'emmètre un sifflement venant de la langue bifide. Un serpent aussi grand et terrifiant que Nagini se lova aux pieds de Draco, sans détourner les yeux de son objectif.

L'épée de Gryffondor commença aussi à se transformer. De sa poignée surgit une tête féline, avec des yeux rubis et quatre pattes puissantes surgirent de son fil, ce dernier devenant le dos puissant d'un lion. Son rugissement se réverbéra dans l'obscurité tandis qu'il prenait place devant Harry.

Les deux animaux se fixèrent, défiant l'autre de bouger en premier. Ce fut le lion qui le fit, le serpent alla à sa rencontre. Et le jugement commença.

Le serpent était rapide. Il essayait de coincer son ennemi dans un endroit qui l'empêcherait de bouger mais les attaques constantes du lion qu'il devait esquiver l'empêchèrent de fermer le cercle. Un tourbillon de magie vert et rouge s'affrontait aussi dans une lutte évidente pour imposer sa couleur. Ce serait épique et fascinant si la vie de l'un ne dépendait pas de ça. Mais c'était le cas.

Quand Harry ressentit un étau s'enrouler autour de sa cuisse gauche, il comprit comment fonctionnait ce jugement. Il comprit tout quand le lion donna un coup de griffe au milieu du corps du serpent et que Draco se plia en deux, la tunique déchirée au niveau de l'abdomen qui commença à se tâcher de sang. Ils allaient recevoir chacune de ces blessures meurtrières.

Il avait du mal à respirer, le serpent utilisait la tactique de l'étranglement avec le lion, qui se défendait à coup de griffe et de dent s'en atteindre sa cible. Draco avait deux blessures supplémentaires qui saignaient avec profusion, au bras droit et à la main gauche. Harry ne sentait plus sa jambe gauche, complètement écrasée par la force du serpent. Cependant, ce fut un cri déchirant de Draco qui lui coupa le souffle.

Les griffes du lion avaient touché la tête du serpent, laissant quatre entailles profondes sur la peau de Draco et le rendant à moitié inconscient. La première réaction de Harry fut de courir vers lui mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. Tout ce qu'il put faire fut de crier encore et encore, de l'appeler pour qu'il reste conscient, pour qu'il le regarde. Il cria parce que le serpent blessé ne mourrait pas sans le tuer, pour ses dents qu'il planta dans le cou du lion et qui se répéta dans le sien, lui faisant aussi mal que vingt doloris ensemble.

Draco releva les yeux, vitreux et un peu flou, Harry s'en abreuvant tout en sentant du sang glisser sur sa poitrine. C'était la fin et ils le savaient. Ils mourraient, esclaves d'une haine qui avait commencé mille ans avant. Incapables de se toucher, ni même de comprendre comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Se blessant sans le vouloir. Pour Harry, il ne lui restait qu'une seule chose à faire.

- Je… t'aime…

Une larme coula sur les coupures de la joue de Draco. Harry vit ses lèvres bouger pour lui répondre quand le lion planta ses dents dans le cou du serpent et que ce dernier fit la même chose dans la poitrine du lion. La douleur atteint un degré insupportable pour rester conscient.

Le néant vert et rouge devint noir et le monde disparut.

**A suivre…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de la traduire.

**Auteur:**Hojaverde

**Titre ****: **Los profanadores del destino

**Rating/ Paring :**M Slash HD

**Disclaimer **: Malheureusement tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à Hojaverde

**Note :** Merci à Anabanana94 pour sa correction!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15<strong>

- Papa?

- Ne le réveille pas.

- Ne lui parle pas ainsi. Elle est nerveuse.

- Comme si tu ne l'étais pas, le nain.

C'était ses enfants. Il reconnaîtrait toujours leurs voix. Il désirait les voir, les toucher, les appeler pour qu'ils sachent qu'il était là avec eux même s'il n'arrivait pas à bouger le petit doigt. Il pouvait sentir le doux toucher d'une main dans la sienne, un poids au coin droit du matelas et une atmosphère chaude. Harry réunit toutes ses forces pour refermer sa main.

- Il a bougé!

- Lily, ne commence pas…

C'était une autre voix connue.

- Je vous jure que c'est vrai!

Avant que Ginny n'ait pu réprimer l'enthousiasme de sa fille, Harry essaya de cligner des yeux. Tout ce qu'il y gagna fut l'impression d'être piqué par des milliers d'épingles mais son geste ne passa pas inaperçu pour ceux qui étaient là.

- Il est réveillé!

Tout ce qu'il vit en premier fut une lumière éblouissante, il avait mal partout et encore plus quand il essayait de bouger. Ce n'était pas une souffrance insupportable mais c'était un vrai miracle qu'il ne soit pas mort. Mais vu ses expériences passées, il ferait mieux de s'en assurer.

Cependant, ce ne fut pas Dumbledore qu'il trouva en ouvrant les yeux. C'était belle et bien la chevelure de Lily, le sourire lumineux de James et les énormes yeux verts de Albus. Il en aurait pleuré si des mains ne lui avaient pas attrapé le menton pour l'obliger à boire quelque chose de dégoutant.

- Ca vous aidera à avoir moins mal, monsieur Potter. Vous comprenez ce que je dis ?

Harry fixa son attention sur le guérisseur et il acquiesça, découvrant des parties de son cou qu'il ne connaissait même pas.

- Pouvez-vous parler ?

Sa gorge le brûlait un peu mais sa voix, plus rauque que d'habitude, se fit entendre.

- Oui.

Le guérisseur prononça alors une série de sorts qui dessinèrent des lignes de couleurs sur son corps. Harry essaya de lire dans son expression le diagnostic mais ce fut impossible vu la mine sérieuse qu'il abordait, alors il chercha ses enfants du regard qui attendaient qu'on leur rende leur territoire.

- Bien, vous avez eu de la chance. Vous n'avez pas perdu votre jambe.

Le soupir de soulagement de Ginny donna une idée à Harry d'à quel point il avait été proche de la perdre. Ce fut la première chose qui lui revint en tête. Le serpent s'était enroulé autour de sa cuisse en exerçant tellement de pression, que Harry avait cru qu'aucune opération ne pourrait la guérir.

- La blessure à la poitrine est en bonne voix. La perforation du poumon est guérie. Vous guérirez bien, monsieur Potter. Je le promets.

Perforé par une canine sans doute. C'était la dernière blessure dont il se souvenait avant qu'il ne perde connaissance, les dents du serpent s'étaient enfoncé profondément dans sa poitrine, directement dans le cœur mais sans succès apparemment. Harry se rappela soudainement une autre morsure qui avait atteint sa cible. Directement à la jugulaire, pour être précis.

- Comment va Draco ?

L'expression neutre du guérisseur afficha alors une légère tension qu'il eu du mal à dissimuler.

- Je ne suis pas autorisé à donner cette information, je le regrette.

- Mais…

- Je reviendrai dans quelques heures pour voir comment vous allez.

Harry aurait insisté si Lily ne l'avait pas serré fortement dans ses bras, ses frères restant plus calmes et si la somnolence qui le prenait ne l'avait pas pris de cours.

* * *

><p>Quand il rouvrit les yeux, ses enfants n'étaient plus là. Ginny était assise sur le lit et elle lui sourit quand elle vit qu'il se réveillait.<p>

- Salut.

- Salut. Et les enfants ?

- Ils sont à la maison avec ma mère. Ils viendront te voir demain.

- Bien. Comment l'ont-ils su ?

- La Gazette. Ils ont refusé de rester au collège quand ils l'ont su. J'ai dû demander une permission à Minerva pour qu'elle les laisse venir. Si tout va bien, ils retourneront à Poudlard demain.

- Merci, Ginny.

- Non. Nous étions tous très inquiets, Harry.

- Je suis désolé.

Harry ne savait que dire de plus. Que savaient-ils vraiment? Qu'est-ce que La Gazette avait publié ? Est-ce qu'ils avaient tout découvert ? Et le plus important, comment allait Draco ? Il ne pouvait pas le demander comme ça à son ex-femme. Par chance, des coups se firent entendre à la porte et les visages de Ron et Hermione passèrent le seuil de la porte.

- On peut ?

- Bien sûr Hermione, entrez, - comme si elle comprenait qu'elle n'avait pas sa place dans cette réunion, Ginny se leva et mit son manteau – J'y vais, je vais voir les enfants.

- Merci pour tout, Gin.

Il ne l'avait pas appelé ainsi depuis des années mais Harry n'imaginait pas un meilleur moment pour être affectueux. Il savait qu'il faudrait encore du temps pour revenir à une relation normale. Ginny accepta la trêve hospitalière et elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Fais attention à toi, Harry.

Dès que la porte fut refermée, Harry se retourna vers ses amis, prêt à leur faire subir un interrogatoire en règle.

- Où est Draco ?

- Il a certainement été admis en même temps que toi mais personne ne dit rien. On ne sait pas dans quelle chambre il est ni s'il est toujours…

- Voyons chérie, bien sûr qu'il est vivant. Lucius ne pourrait pas cacher un décès à St mangouste.

- Vous ne savez pas s'il est vivant ?

- Comme je te l'ai dis, personne ne sait rien.

- Mais je dois savoir.

Harry rejeta les draps pour se lever du lit mais Ron et Hermione l'arrêtèrent à temps.

- Où vas-tu ? Es-tu fou ? Tu es alité, tu ne peux pas bouger.

- Ron, tu ne comprends pas ? J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui est arrivé à Draco.

- Je comprends mon pote, mais tu ne peux pas te lever.

- Et que veux-tu que je fasse ?

- C'est bon, je vais aller voir. J'essaierai d'avoir des informations mais tu restes tranquille, d'accord?

- Merci, Herm.

- De rien, tête de mule.

Hermione donna son sac à Ron et elle sortit de la chambre. Harry se rallongea, remerciant la présence du sort qui cicatriser la blessure de son cou.

- Ca n'est pas passé loin cette fois. Vas-tu nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé?

- Quelle est la version officielle ?

- Regarde par toi même.

Ron sortit un exemplaire de la Gazette du sac de Hermione et passa ses lunettes à Harry.

"_Harry Potter blessé gravement en essayant de briser un sort Mangemort au manoir Malfoy"_

Harry lut l'article mais il n'y avait aucune information qui reprenait l'idée du titre, à l'exception de l'inculpation de Lucius.

- C'est tout ? Le manoir Malfoy et des mangemorts encore une fois ? J'ai cru qu'après plus de vingt ans, ils auraient un nouvel arsenal de mensonges.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Les mauvaises habitudes ne meurent jamais. On attend ta version mais Herm dit que St mangouste n'est pas sûr pour les confidences. Quand tu seras remis, tu nous dois un dîner.

- D'accord, Ron. Comment ça c'est passé avec le testament ?

- Génial. Trois enervates, trois obliviates et quelques confundus. Le Langue de Plomb a ton testament et nous la pièce justificative qui t'octroie la propriété de ton héritage.

- Ca va.

- Pour toi oui. Herm est fâchée depuis ce temps-là parce qu'apparemment je n'ai pas mûri depuis Poudlard.

Harry rit, ce qui le fit tousser et lui provoqua une douleur dans la poitrine. Après avoir bu de l'eau du verre que Ron lui tendit, il reprit la parole.

- Dis-lui de ma part que je te lève la punition. Si tu n'avais pas été là, je ne serais jamais arrivé à temps. Si j'y suis arrivé…

- Voyons Harry, je n'aurai pas la chance de voir la fouine rayer de la terre. Il a plus de vies qu'un chat.

- Si seulement tu avais raison.

* * *

><p>Ce n'était pas de l'eau que lui avait donné Ron et Harry dormit deux heures de plus d'un sommeil réparateur. Il avait à peine ouvert les yeux qu'il se retrouva dans les bras de Hermione. Harry la trouva trop expansive alors qu'elle le voyait pour la deuxième fois mais il se rendit compte qu'il y avait plus de gens qu'avant dans la chambre et que Hermione avait besoin de lui dire quelque chose intimement. Le susurrement lui chatouilla l'oreille. Il se sentit immédiatement mieux.<p>

"_Il est en vie"_

Le reste de l'après-midi fut un défilé de personnes chères à son cœur. Molly Weasley se chargea personnellement d'éconduire les personnes non désirées telles que les journalistes, les hommes politiques et les étrangers. Harry reçut des fleurs, des cartes et un énorme Ordre de Merlin en bonbon envoyé par le Bureau des Auror qui scandait : "À vos ordres, Chef Potter!" dès qu'on le touchait. Teddy arriva avec Andromeda alors qu'il commença à faire nuit en arborant un air beaucoup plus sérieux que de coutume. Il lui raconta qu'il avait eu une belle frayeur en Cracovie, où Le Dragon de la Tour avait publié un article sur la mort possible du Chef des Auror en Angleterre. Dix minutes après, Teddy avait retrouvé son sourire habituel mais il lui fit quand même une remontrance avant de partir.

- Ne me refais plus peur comme ça, parrain. Ici c'est moi qui fais des choses suicidaires.

Le guérisseur passa vérifier son état deux ou trois fois, équipé de ses fioles au goût insupportable et son silence obstiné à propos de Draco. Ce n'était pas comme si Harry n'avait pas insisté pour connaître son état, il l'avait fait à chaque occasion mais l'homme ne lui donnait aucune information. D'après Hermione, personne ne voulait parler. Elle avait essayé d'avoir des informations auprès de guérisseurs, de médicomages et même d'un journaliste avide mais ça n'avait donné aucun résultat. Tout ce que Harry savait, c'est qu'il était en vie, une information importante, mais il y avait plusieurs façons d'être en vie. L'incertitude commençait à lui faire mal autant que sa cuisse gauche et elle devint plus palpable quand les guérisseurs conseillèrent aux personnes présentes de s'en aller afin qu'il se repose avant le dîner.

Il se posait tellement de questions… Comment était-il arrivé à l'hôpital ? Que s'était-il passé avec le tourbillon de magie ? Y avait-il un vainqueur ou un vaincu dans ce jugement ? Cette prison de drap le torturait.

Voir Blaise rentrer dans sa chambre ne l'avait jamais autant réjoui.

Il avait l'air fatigué. Des cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux sombres et sa peau, qui avait l'habitude d'arborer une couleur méditerranéenne, était pâle comme un parchemin. Devant la seule personne qui pourrait lui fournir des réponses, Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'osait pas poser de questions.

- Dis-moi qu'il va bien, Zabini, s'il te plaît…

- Ils ont enfin réussi à le stabiliser. Les médicomages disent qu'il guérira.

Harry voulut lui demander si c'était vrai pour apaiser sa méfiance mais Blaise avait l'apparence de quelqu'un qui, après avoir passé des heures à s'inquiéter, pouvait enfin sortir respirer à la surface.

- Merlin, tant mieux. Merci de venir, personne ne voulait me dire quoique ce soit et je n'en pouvais plus.

- Je suppose. Lucius a scellé les bouches de tout le personnel de St Mangouste et d'une grande partie des visiteurs. La Gazette a déjà publié assez d'ordures et il ne voulait pas qu'ils commencent à spéculer sur la santé ou la culpabilité de son fils.

_- _Il est réveillé ?

- Ca dépend des moments. Vous êtes-vous battu à l'intérieur ? Lucius en est convaincu, mais vos blessures semblent être faites par des bêtes et non par des baguettes.

- C'est une longue histoire.

- Je suis au courant pour les Profanateurs du Destin, tu peux sauter jusqu'au moment où "je suis entré dans le tourbillon avec l'Arme du Destin de Gryffondor". Est-ce que ça raccourcit ?

Harry regarda instinctivement vers les recoins de sa cambre. Il y avait un creux sous le fauteuil, deux coins obscurs, une lampe avec assez de recoins… Même les fleurs et les cadeaux pouvaient cacher tout type d'engin. Blaise soupira, fatigué.

- Potter, si ça sort au grand jour, personne ne le croira. L'histoire du mauvais Mangemort qui se fait piéger par son propre sort est beaucoup plus facile.

Même s'il avait du mal à l'admettre, Blaise avait raison. De plus, Harry était sûr que les Langue-de-plomb feraient tout leur possible pour qu'un pilier du monde magique comme Albus Dumbledore reste pur. C'était probable que, même si ça filtrer, l'histoire des Profanateurs ne soient jamais divulguée. Il raconta alors à Blaise tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans le tourbillon.

- Maintenant je sais comment vous avez été blessé. Il y avait tellement de sang autour de vous…

- Je sais que j'ai perdu connaissance au bout d'un moment. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- La magie a explosé en une gerbe de couleur verte et rouge, la terre a grondé et elle s'est volatilisée vers le ciel. Vos corps sont tombés au sol et il n'y avait plus rien. J'ai cru que vous étiez morts, mais Lucius avait déjà appelé le guérisseur de la famille et ce dernier a réussi à vous maintenir en vie jusqu'ici. Je doute que vous le seriez encore sans son aide.

Il assimilerait le fait qu'il devait la vie à Lucius Malfoy une fois hors de St Mangouste. Il décida de garder ce sujet de côté pour le moment.

- Mais pourquoi la magie nous a-t-elle relâché ? Pourquoi nous a-t-elle pardonné ?

- Elle ne l'a pas fait. Tous les duels antiques se passent dans un endroit secret d'une forêt entre deux Profanateurs qui n'auraient rien dit. Celui qui était blessé comme vous, mourait. Il n'y avait aucun guérisseur attendant la fin du jugement.

- Mais alors, nous aurions du mourir tous les deux. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on a perdu ?

Blaise prit sa main droite et observa sa paume en souriant avec amertume.

- Il n'y a plus rien. Ca veut dire que tu as gagné, Harry mais tu n'as pas voulu la victoire.

"_Tu as gagné, Harry, mais tu n'as pas voulu la victoire"_

* * *

><p>La nuit était déjà bien avancée et Harry n'arrivait pas à dormir. La potion pour dormir était sur la petite table mais il ne voulait pas la prendre. Les mots de Blaise tournaient dans sa tête et plus il se les répétait, plus ça lui paraissaient faux. Il n'avait pas gagné, sa décision avait été d'être un Serpentard, le seul qui avait pariée Gryffondor était Draco. Même si leurs armes avaient décidé pour eux-mêmes et qu'elles avaient lutté pour leurs Maisons. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce qui comptait vraiment dans cette histoire, c'était qu'ils soient vivants et libres de décider de leur destin. A cause de ce petit secret que Draco avait gardé, ils avaient presque perdu le futur.<p>

Il voulait le voir. Il devait s'assurer qu'en ces deux heures, depuis que Blaise était parti, il ne l'avait pas perdu. Même s'il devait traîner tous ces sorts de soins avec lui. Harry écarta les draps, mis des chaussons et après avoir laissé passer la douleur dans sa jambe, il décida de transformer sa baguette en canne pour qu'elle l'aide à parcourir les mètres qui le séparait de la chambre de Draco. _Dans le même couloir, la troisième porte à droite_, lui avait dit Blaise, ce qui n'était pas loin.

Surtout quand ton meilleur ami laisse la cape d'invisibilité sous ton oreiller.

Draco avait été sous sédatif toute la journée et la nuit tombée, il analysa un peu tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Dans un moment de lucidité il avait vu Scorpius. Son fils s'était efforcé à rester stoïque mais il était évident qu'il avait pleuré. Draco avait tendu la main pour lui caresser les cheveux et il lui avait sauté dans les bras, faisant fi des avertissements de son grand-père pour qu'il ne lui fasse pas mal. Mais il était clair qu'une accolade de Scorpius ne pourrait jamais lui faire de mal. À partir de ce jour, il était officiellement l'enfant le plus embrassé et serré par son père de l'histoire des Malfoy.

Il avait aussi vu sa mère. Elle ne lui avait jamais paru aussi précieuse. Blaise aussi, son bon ami Blaise. Et son père, qui avait contrôlé toutes les visites et manié l'hôpital à sa guise. Il ne savait pas bien si Pansy, Theo et Greg étaient venu. Il pouvait encore sentir son impuissance devant son envie de demander après Harry sans pouvoir le faire. Le coup de dent décisif du lion avait cassé ses cordes vocales et même si un sort compliqué s'en occupait, il mettrait plusieurs jours avant de reparler. Il supposa que quand il avait dessiné de son doigt un éclair sur son front, ils avaient tous compris le message. Lucius avait ronchonné un bon moment contre les Potter et Blaise était parti pour revenir après avec de bonnes nouvelles.

Cependant, il devait le voir. Ca ne devait pas être bien difficile. La dernière ronde du guérisseur était passée. Son père était au Manoir Malfoy, s'occupant de la bêtise de la Gazette et la chambre de Harry, comme lui avait dit Blaise, n'était qu'à trois portes à gauche. En prenant grand soin de ne pas abîmer encore plus sa main convalescente, Draco écarta les draps et posa ses pieds au sol.

- Où crois-tu aller ?

La peur, pour un instant, lui rendit presque la voix. Harry se matérialisa face à lui alors qu'il enlevait sa cape d'invisibilité et Draco fut soulager de voir vu qu'il était entier, bien qu'il eût à utiliser une canne. L'habit que les patients devaient porter à St Mangouste couvrait son corps jusqu'aux chevilles mais il savait qu'il allait bien. Draco se toucha un œil avant de pointer du doigt Harry; le message était concis mais clair. _Te chercher. _

Harry se rapprocha, beaucoup plus rapidement qu'un boiteux devrait l'être et il le prit dans ses bras. Le contact était tellement chaud et intense que Draco attendit des mots doux pour l'accompagner mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

- Je suis en rogne contre toi, tu ne sais pas combien. Je suis content que tu ne puisses pas ouvrir cette bouche de profanateur que tu es pour l'instant.

Pourquoi avait-il du ouvrir la bouche ? Draco se sentit obligé de casser cette accolade qui l'enchantait. Il s'écarta de Harry et lui adressa un regard offensé. Il montra Harry, toucha ses lèvres, son cœur et se pointa lui-même.

- Ne fronce pas les sourcils, je sais que je t'ai dit que je t'aimais et je le maintiens. Mais je ne sais pas encore si je pourrai te pardonner tout ce que tu m'as caché.

Draco roula des yeux. Il espérait avoir été assez expressif. Mais une soudaine douleur au ventre le prévint qu'il était mieux dans une position horizontale, il se rallongea alors. Harry l'aida à se couvrir et il s'assit à ses côtés. Après quelques minutes, il lui prit la main.

- Pourquoi l'as-tu fait ?

Draco tourna la main droite de Harry et regarda sa paume.

- Blaise m'a dit qu'il n'y a plus rien mais je ne vois pas la différence. Nous aurions pu tout perdre, Draco, tout.

Il aurait voulu lui dire tellement de chose s'il avait eu une voix. Qu'un sort l'avait empêché de tout lui raconter. Qu'il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il risquait quelque chose jusqu'à ce qu'il lui tombe dans les bras après avoir vu le souvenir de Dumbledore. Qu'un Malfoy prend toujours soin des siens, même aux dépens de soi-même. Qu'un Malfoy a toujours des secrets. Qu'il aurait donné sa vie pour ses enfants. Qu'il l'aimait aussi... Mais il ne pouvait pas transmettre tout ceci d'un simple regard, ainsi il le dirigea vers la fenêtre.

Harry remarqua alors sa joue. Quatre cicatrices la sillonnaient de l'oreille jusqu'à la commissure des lèvres. C'était déjà mieux que les entailles qu'il avait. Harry les frôla du bout des doigts et il sentit Draco frissonner.

- Elles vont disparaître ?

Draco acquiesça avant de le regarder et il vit que Harry avait les yeux qui brillaient. Draco caressa alors sa cuisse gauche.

-Ils disent que je remarcherais sans problème. Ça va ta main ?

Le guérisseur de St Mangouste lui avait dit qu'il ne récupérerait probablement pas toute sa mobilité. Le guérisseur de la famille lui disait qu'il la bougerait sans problème. Draco pensa qu'il était plus facile de croire celui qu'il connaissait et il répondit par l'affirmative en souriant.

- Je suis content.

Encouragé par son ton de voix plus aimable, Draco se risqua à lui caresser le torse. Les blouses de St Mangouste étaient bien réelles mais une main, une baguette ou tout ustensile de soin les transperçait sans problèmes, comme si elles n'existaient pas. La main de Draco entra en contact avec la peau, avec la bande spectaculaire qui entourait son torse et il toucha la plaque d'Auror, remontant la chaîne jusqu'à sa nuque. Il attira alors doucement Harry pour l'embrasser.

C'était comme un premier baiser. Le premier de tous ceux qu'ils n'avaient pas pu échanger hier. Le dernier de ceux qu'ils ne se rendraient jamais. Ce baiser lui semblait étrangement familier et Draco le reconnut. C'était celui dans les toilettes du sixième étage de Poudlard plus de vingt ans en arrière, celui qui n'avait jamais été.

Le baiser entre deux profanateurs qui avaient trouvé leur destin.

**A suivre…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de la traduire.

**Auteur:**Hojaverde

**Titre ****: **Los profanadores del destino

**Rating/ Paring :**M Slash HD

**Disclaimer **: Malheureusement tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à Hojaverde

**Note :** Un gros merci à Anabanana94 pour m'avoir suivi encore une fois et pour toutes ses corrections de qualité!

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

_C'est terminé._

Il l'avait dit sans aucune hésitation dans sa voix, ressentant un étrange mélange de tristesse et de soulagement. Narcissa n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de montrer sa joie devant la nouvelle, tandis que Lucius avait tout simplement acquiescé avant de passer tout le reste du déjeuner replié sur lui-même. Tandis qu'il mangeait, Draco se dit qu'il aurait renoncé aux deux affaires qu'il venait de conclure en Australie pour savoir ce que son père pensait. Mais après il se dit que ça n'avait rien à voir avec cette histoire, il ne pouvait pas renoncer au contrat qu'il venait d'obtenir approvisionner l'équipe australienne avec le dernier modèle de balai que fabriquait son usine.

Pour lui, ça n'avait pas été une surprise. Il savait, tout comme Harry, qu'ils avaient survécu grâce à l'intervention rapide du guérisseur de la famille mais que dans des circonstances normales, ils auraient tous les deux perdu cette bataille. Le lion avait mordu le serpent avec une telle virulence qu'il aurait pu lui arracher la tête et ce dernier n'était pas resté en reste, lui plantant ses canines empoisonnées dans la poitrine jusqu'à arriver au cœur. Il fallait être ingénu pour ne pas conclure que les Armes du Destin de Gryffondor et de Serpentard avaient été détruites.

Neville Longdubat pensait la même chose. Ils s'étaient retrouvés au Chaudron Baveur et ils lui avaient raconté tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Tous les deux. Harry avait été très clair à leur sortie de l'hôpital, _"Plus aucun secret, Draco. On laisse ces sottises de côté"._

Ces paroles furent suivit de six nuits face à la cheminée à parler de l'un et de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus rien à l'intérieur. D'une façon tellement sincère que parfois ils n'arrivaient pas à l'exprimer. Mais Draco n'avait pas besoin de mot quand Harry se rappelait en silence Sirius, Remus ou à Fred Weasley, tout comme Harry n'en avait pas besoin quand Draco ne les trouvait plus en parlant de Bellatrix ou de Vincent. Quand ils firent l'amour cette sixième nuit, tout devint différent.

Le lendemain, ils avaient vu Neville. Pour lui aussi c'était clair, les Profanateurs du Destin n'existaient plus. Il leur avait promis qu'il ferait en sorte que les armes de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle restent où elles étaient, sous bonne protection et que personne ne les utiliserait.

Cela c'était passé il y a trois semaines. Draco avait reporté sa visite en Bretagne en disant qu'il se reposait jusqu'à ce que son père renouvelle son invitation en le regardant d'une façon montrant qu'il n'accepterait pas un refus. Mais Lucius lui avait raconté comment il avait fait taire la maison d'édition de la Gazette et ses idées hilarantes pour l'enfermer à Azkaban, et Draco avait décidé d'accepter. Tout c'était plutôt bien passé, même sa mère avait eu la courtoisie de lui demander des nouvelles de Harry, jusqu'à ce que le sujet des Profanateurs soit mentionné. Draco savait combien cette canne avait été importante pour Lucius. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'un jour il puisse lui pardonner. Le c'est _terminé, _avait écourté toute perspective d'aborder cette conversation. Au moins, c'en était une qui concernait toute la famille.

- Ambassadeur, le portoloin est prêt.

Heureusement, il rentrait chez lui.

* * *

><p>L'appartement était silencieux. Apparemment Harry n'était pas encore revenu du Ministère et Draco décida d'aller au salon se servir un verre. Cette vie en commun alternative lui plaisait. Ils ne vivaient pas ensemble mais c'était tout comme car ils se partageaient deux maisons au lieu de l'une. Il ne voulait pas se séparer du manoir Malfoy tout comme Harry de cet appartement moldu où il avait passé son temps avec ses enfants quand il en avait la garde. Et le manoir ainsi que l'appartement se remplissaient d'objets appartenant à l'un ou à l'autre.<p>

Draco poussa la porte du salon et il se rendit compte que Harry était déjà là. Et qu'il refaisait la même chose. Encore une fois. Pour la énième fois.

Le souvenir flottait au milieu du salon, grâce à un sort que Hermione avait découvert et qui permettait de visualiser les images sans avoir mettre la tête dans une pensine. Son désavantage était qu'il n'y avait pas de son, mais il avait rendu beaucoup plus facile la classification de ces fioles au Département des Mystères. Dessinée au dessus de la table, Lily Potter tenait son fils dans des bras tandis qu'elle descendait les escaliers, James Potter s'approcha d'elle et l'accompagna avec douceur au canapé, où ils s'assirent en regardant en face. Draco savait qu'ils regardaient Dumbledore mais Harry avait arrêté l'image là, revenant au moment où sa mère entrait en scène. C'était une boucle inépuisable dans laquelle Lily et James finissaient toujours par regarder un Harry perdu dans son image, à genoux sur le tapis et assis sur ses talons.

Draco s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Harry ne fut pas surpris de ce contact. Au contraire, il s'appuya contre son corps, en laissant échapper un soupir qui semblait laissé échapper les années. Draco l'embrassa dans le cou, là où se trouvait encore quelques marques de morsures.

- Je suis là.

- Salut, j'ai senti les protections vibrer.

- Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui l'ultimatum des Langues de plomb ? Je croyais que tu les avais rendus.

- Techniquement, j'ai jusqu'à sept heures.

Lui dire qu'il devait le rendre était une évidence stupide. Draco ne voulait pas perdre son temps à le lui rappeler et encore moins à le sermonner sur le fait qu'il devait prendre sur les décisions par lui-même.

- Elle est très belle.

D'accord, c'était une autre évidence, mais c'était le genre d'évidence qui faisait sourire Harry.

- Comment vont les paons ?

- Ils sont en bonne santé et magnifique. Mes parents vont bien aussi, merci.

C'était une tentative pour le faire rire mais Draco sentit le corps de Harry se tendre entre ses bras. Les Potter s'étaient rassis dans le canapé et les regardaient au-delà du temps et de l'espace.

- M'accompagnes-tu au Ministère ?

- Je t'accompagne.

* * *

><p>Bien que la politique "laisser ces sottises de côtés" de Harry incluait de rendre leur relation publique, les seuls qui pouvaient les voir ensemble tout en restant naturel étaient leurs amis. Et ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient provoquant. Le simple fait de marcher l'un à côté de l'autre dans les couloirs du Ministère semblait être l'affaire de chaque département. Ils ne se touchaient pas, ne se prenaient pas la main, rien ne montrait qu'ils étaient ensembles sauf les grands titres que la Gazette leur consacrait presque tous les jours. Si c'était ça l'actualité la plus fraîche et intéressante du monde magique, Draco ne voulait pas imaginer comment se passerait la suite.<p>

Il avait regardé Harry rendre le souvenir à Cho Chang sans douter. Le lui rendre à elle ne l'avait même pas affecté. Il avait peut-être repoussé jusqu'à l'échéance mais quand il prenait une décision, Harry Potter était comme l'express de Poudlard. Imparable.

Mais quand une rafale de flash les aveugla dans l'atrium, Harry s'arrêta. Draco ressentit une impulsion peu Serpentard et prenant sa main, il se mit entre lui et ceux qui prétendaient être des journalistes tout en les traitant mentalement d'enfoirés décérébrés.

_Harry, es-tu certain que les mangemorts ne sont plus actifs ?_

_Crois-tu que c'est normal que Lucius Malfoy soit libre ?_

_As-tu intervenu en sa faveur devant le Ministre ?_

_Monsieur Malfoy, est-ce vrai que monsieur Potter et vous vivez ensemble ?_

La cheminée apparut enfin derrière un reporter sous une large gabardine et une photographe ressemblant à Mimi Geignarde. Ce fut Draco qui s'arrêta cette fois alors que Harry le regardait sans savoir que faire. Mais il réfléchit et sut quoi faire; Draco n'était personne sans un peu de théâtralisation et le message dans ses yeux était clair. Si la presse voulait une bonne couverture, il allait leur en donner une. Il lui donna quand même le temps s'il voulait refuser mais devant son feu vert, il l'embrassa avec une telle envie que Harry pria pour qu'on ne voit pas le lendemain la bosse naissante dans son pantalon.

_Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre_, entendit-il Draco murmurer sur ses lèvres. Et Harry, qui voulait que cette phrase soit conjugué à la première personne du pluriel, les poussa jusqu'à la cheminée, indiqua leur destination et pour la première fois il prit le Réseau de Cheminette en embrassant quelqu'un.

* * *

><p>Ils ne tombèrent pas au sol en arrivant à l'appartement parce qu'ils étaient trop occupés à vérifier que tout se trouvait bien à leur place sous les vêtements. Quatre mains anxieuses se promenaient partout, quatre et non trois parce que Draco avait entièrement récupéré la mobilité de sa main gauche. En avançant à l'aveuglette, ils tombèrent sur le bras du canapé et sur une maquette en bois que Albus avait laissé au milieu près de la cheminée. En la voyant, Draco se rappela dans un moment éphémère de lucidité que le lendemain ce serait le Grand Rendez-vous. Une des excellentes idées de Harry pour avoir une relation honnête, un dîner avec leurs quatre enfants le premier jour des vacances de Noël. Même si Draco avait prédit un grand cataclysme, Harry avait déjà sorti depuis deux jours les décorations de Noël, en maintenant l'idée absurde que se passerait merveilleusement bien.<p>

C'était sûr qu'il n'allait pas en discuter alors que Harry était à genoux devant lui, sortant son érection du pantalon.

Le dîner parents-enfants avait aussi traversé les pensées de Harry mais aussi vite qu'un vif d'or car la pensée disparut quand ses genoux touchèrent le sol. Il n'aimait pas mélanger les choses. De plus, faire une fellation à Draco était quelque chose de spécial qui requérait ses cinq sens. Après trois minutes, Draco Malfoy envoya son légendaire sef-contrôle balader. Il fut même incapable de maintenir le glamour qu'il jetait sur sa joue chaque matin; les cicatrices étaient minuscules mais selon lui, un ambassadeur devait toujours être clean. Si on demandait à Harry, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi beau qu'après un orgasme, dépeigné et les joues rouges.

Avant de le faire jouir, Harry se releva et lécha ses cicatrices avec une sensualité mêlée d'adoration. Draco se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas se mettre à ronronner comme un chat. Au contraire, il lui enleva les lunettes et utilisa la dernière parcelle d'autorité qu'il lui restait.

- La chambre, Harry. Maintenant.

Formuler une phrase plus élaborée aurait fait étalage de trop d'optimisme. Mais Harry capta l'idée et il les fit transplaner au pied du lit. Il savait que c'était son tour de perdre la tête.

Faire une fellation à Harry était comme descendre au fond du lac de Poudlard sans branchiflores. C'était impossible qu'il ne perde pas le contrôle. Draco était capable de mettre les mains derrière la nuque et de se laisser faire tout en regardant avec les yeux entrebâillés. Harry non. Harry lui saisissait les cheveux, ondulait sur le mur ou le matelas et bougeait ses hanches pour s'enfoncer dans sa gorge. Il en profitait tellement qu'il ne le regardait que rarement, concentré sur ses autres sens. Et Harry donnait beaucoup de voix. Des mots sales et fiévreux. Ses gémissements et ses halètements avaient la faculté de faire vibrer Draco jusque dans son entrejambe et parfois lécher celle de Harry était presque comme lécher la sienne.

En général, ça finissait toujours pareil. Harry décidait qu'il n'en pouvait plus, le faisait remonter et il l'embrassait jusqu'à lui couper le souffle. Après, il lui déclarait toute ses intentions. _Je vais te baiser _ou _Je veux que tu me baises aussi fort que tu le peux_.

Et si l'un n'était pas d'accord, c'était l'heure des négociations.

Harry affirmait qu'il allait lui faire l'amour jusqu'à minuit. Seulement, il n'était que cinq heures de l'après-midi donc ça avait l'air d'être des plus prometteurs. Le problème était qu'ils n'avaient pas autant de temps et que Draco n'était pas d'accord avec ça.

Il attrapa les bras de Harry et le tourna pour être sur lui.

- Non, aujourd'hui c'est toi en dessous.

- Ah, oui ? Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu vas affronter un seul fauve et moi trois.

Avec Draco entre ses jambes et son érection faisant des choses spectaculaires sur la sienne, il était difficile pour Harry de rester concentré sur la conversation jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle qu'il avait trois enfants et Draco qu'un seul.

- Je suis sûr que Scorpius me rendra les choses plus difficiles que mes trois enfants, Draco.

- Peut être mais tu as une fille.

- Petit argument… Lily est charmante.

- Il n'y a qu'une femme que je comprends, Potter, et c'est ma mère.

- J'ai toujours su que tu étais un enfant gâté.

Harry essaya d'échanger les positions mais Draco le plaqua sur le matelas avec une force sortit d'on ne sait où.

- En dessous, avant que je n'ai l'idée de compenser les trois en te présentant à tes beaux-parents.

Et c'était un bon argument.

* * *

><p>Dix minutes plus tard, Harry aurait prié devant le clan Malfoy complet pour que Draco ne daigne le baiser. Quand il sentit le sort lubrifiant, sa respiration se bloqua. Il la retrouva quand Draco s'enfonça en lui tout en haletant contre ses lèvres. Harry aspira son halètement, le mordilla légèrement sur le menton et chuchota <em>vas-y. <em>

Draco allait toujours lentement au début. Même dans les envies les plus subites et incontrôlables, il prenait son temps pour les premiers va-et-vient. Harry en profitait tout en restant immobile, en lui caressant les cheveux et quand sa posture et sa myopie le lui permettaient, il observait les émotions qui se dessinaient sur le visage de Draco. C'était un spectacle incroyable et beaucoup plus intense depuis ces nuits où ils avaient mit leur âme à nu. Depuis ils allumaient la cheminée, prenaient leurs petit déjeuner au lit, se promenaient à Stonehenge à la mer et jouaient au Quidditch. Il ressentait de la fierté, du désir et d'autres sentiments que Harry n'arrivait pas à nommer mais c'était des choses qui lui faisait organiser des dîners paternels ou risquer la vie pour une cicatrice invisible.

Quand Draco commença à bouger, Harry ferma les yeux et retint toutes ses images pendant un instant. **Ç**a dura le temps que Draco touche sa prostate et qui fit que tout devint lumineux derrière ses paupières.

C'était exactement ce que ce dernier voulait. Il l'avait voulu depuis qu'il était rentré dans le salon et qu'il avait vu Harry assit comme un petit enfant devant ses parents. Lui montrer qu'il avait quelqu'un, pour qu'il ne se sente plus jamais seul. Le problème avec Harry était qu'il ne pouvait pas donner sans recevoir. Quand il tourna la tête et lécha la marque des ténèbres qui était à sa portée, Draco compris ce qu'il lui disait. _Je m'en fiche, elle ne me fait pas peur, je la désire parce qu'elle est tienne. _Il se sentit immédiatement rétribué.

Ils s'embrassèrent, leurs hanches bougèrent pour prendre un rythme plus rapide, ils se caressèrent les cheveux. La main de Draco sur le sexe de Harry, les doigts de ce dernier dans ses fesses. Intense, animal. Jusqu'à ce que quelques minutes plus tard, leurs corps recouvert de sueurs, ils rugissent et sifflassent une fin qui atteignit son apogée.

* * *

><p>- Merci de m'accompagner.<p>

Harry le regardait déjà depuis un moment, allongé à ses côtés. Ce n'était pas comme si Draco ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais il préférait profiter des derniers instants de l'orgasme et sentir son corps se refroidir sauf aux endroits où son corps était en contact avec celui de Harry. Cependant, il comprit que c'était l'un de ces moments exceptionnels où il pouvait se confier.

Il ne l'avait pas souvent dit, il pouvait les compter avec les doigts d'une main mais devoir utiliser les deux pour les compter ne pouvait pas être si mauvais. Et c'était la phrase pour résumer tout ce qu'il lui avait dit. Ainsi il ouvrit les yeux, écarta une mèche rebelle de devant ses yeux qui le contemplaient et lui dit doucement.

- Je t'aime.

Harry sourit d'une façon tellement chaleureuse du fait que Draco ne comprenne pas toutes les insinuations de sa phrase. Il lui caressa la joue où se trouvait ses cicatrices et le bord de ses lèvres.

- Je t'aime aussi, Draco.

Se cœur rata un battement en entendant sa réponse et Draco se dit que ce n'était pas grave qu'il n'ait pas compris toutes les insinuations de sa réponse.

* * *

><p>Ils avaient eu du mal à sortir du lit. Harry avait tout fait pour y rester jusqu'au repas du lendemain, mais Draco lui avait fait remarquer qu'il ne leur restait que cette nuit sans se retrouver avec des adolescents dans tous les coins. De plus, il avait réservé une table dans un endroit spécial sous la menace une fois d'un diner là-bas s'il voulait dormir. C'était le petit restaurant de Pré-au-lard dans lequel il avait emmené Harry la première fois après qu'ils se soient mis ensembles, seul à seul et d'une manière miraculeuse, quand Harry fut au courant de la réservation, il se précipita dans la salle de bain.<p>

Draco retourna au manoir Malfoy pour donner les dernières instructions aux elfes avant le tour de Scorpius et l'arrivée d'Astoria qui venait passer quelques jours avec son fils. Il avait encore une heure avant de retrouver Harry à Pré-au-lard ainsi après avoir donné ses ordres, il monta dans sa chambre pour prendre une douche et vérifier ses affaires.

Excepté les vêtements qui étaient déjà propres, Loopy avait mit tout ce que Draco avait ramené de son voyage en Bretagne sur le bureau. Les documents, les livres et le paquet que sa mère lui avait donné pour Scorpius, remplit de ces galettes françaises de fabrication artisanale qu'il aimait tant. Mais il y avait un autre paquet auquel l'elfe n'avait pas rendu sa taille originale et cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose: c'était privé.

Draco le prit dans les mains et reconnut tout de suite la magie qui scellait l'objet. Il sortit sa baguette et lui jeta un sort. Le paquet récupéra sa taille originale et Draco n'en crut pas ses yeux. Sa main lui trembla quand le mot qui l'accompagnait vola docilement jusqu'à ses mains.

"_Serpentard a gagné cette nuit, mais personne ne doit le savoir. Si tu es d'accord, les vœux ont été prononcés. Tu n'as qu'à jurer. _"

_Lucius_

Il ne lui fallut qu'un instant. Un léger et bref instant de conscience qui sema le doute avant que le sang, la famille et des siècles de tradition ne guident sa main jusqu'à la canne qui flottait dans l'air. Draco ne s'agenouilla pas cette fois mais ce n'était pas un signe de négation. De toute façon, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir le faire. Accepter ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait l'utiliser, c'était seulement un signe de victoire, de pouvoir dont il était un héritier digne. De Serpentard et de son père. Et il avait toujours voulu cela.

- Je le jure.

Les yeux du serpent scintillèrent dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

**FIN**

**Et voilà la fin de cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu jusqu'au bout! Pour ceux qui se posent la question, je ne publierai pas d'autres traductions car je n'ai plus aucune motivation et surtout le temps me manque mais qui sait... un jour peut-être! Un gros merci à tout ceux qui m'ont suivit jusqu'ici et bonne continuation!**


End file.
